Vencidos pela paixão
by Fuuka-chan
Summary: Depois da perplexidade inicial e de uma breve reunião familiar, fica claro que foi Inuyasha, gêmeo de Sesshoumaru, quem se casou com Kagome, usando o nome do irmão.
1. Chapter 1

**VENCIDOS PELA PAIXÃO**

_**ESSA HISTÓRIA NÃO ME PERTENCE, É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DA OBRA DE ADRIENE BASSO**_

_Londres, 1817._

_Despertando fantasias..._

Um casamento de conveniência pareceu ser a solução ideal para Kagome e Inuyasha, porém acabou gerando um imenso transtorno! Ao decidir visitar o marido em Londres, sem avisar, Kagome descobre que o homem que a recebe não é o mesmo com quem se casou, embora seja idêntico! A única diferença é que este a faz se sentir derreter com um simples olhar...

Sesshoumaru Barrington se prepara para a festa de seu noivado, quando uma desconhecida invade sua casa, alegando ser sua esposa. Depois da perplexidade inicial e de uma breve reunião familiar, fica claro que foi Inuyasha, gêmeo de Sesshoumaru, quem se casou com Kagome, usando o nome do irmão. Agora, legalmente casado com uma e noivo de outra, Sesshoumaru se defronta com um sério problema a resolver e com o desafio mais difícil de sua vida, pois a sedutora Kagome se revela bem mais do que um simples contratempo ao despertar nele fantasias sensuais e um desejo incontrolável...

**Capítulo I**

_Londres, 1817, Fim da primavera._

Apesar do frio, o movimento era intenso nas ruas de Londres. Kagome Higurashi Barrington, lady Taisho, recostou a cabeça no banco da carruagem e fechou os olhos, indiferente à agitação da cidade grande.

Promessa feita é promessa cumprida. O antigo provérbio martelava em sua mente com tanta freqüência que ela temia, de repente, repeti-lo em voz alta. Começara no instante em que fora forçada a concordar com a viagem, e continuara incessantemente durante os dois longos dias de jornada.

A pessoa responsável por aqueles momentos turbulentos estava ali na carruagem, sentada de frente para Kagome, cochilando tranqüilamente. Com o chapéu preto meio torto sobre a cabeça, e uma mecha de cabelo grisalho caindo na face, a senhora idosa parecia frágil e inofensiva, mas isto era apenas impressão.

Sua tia-avó Kaede sempre possuíra um excessivo senso de dever familiar e uma força que lhe dava o ímpeto necessário para cumprir tais obrigações. Infelizmente para Kagome, a idade não aquietara o temperamento nem amenizara a personalidade autoritária.

Talvez por curiosidade, Kaede houvesse decidido parar em Wiltshire, em seu caminho de volta para Londres. Para visitar a família do sobrinho, foi o que ela dissera, e cumprimentar a sobrinha-neta pelo recente casamento. Obviamente, a verdadeira intenção era avaliar as qualidades do noivo.

Ao descobrir que o marido da sobrinha-neta estava em Londres resolvendo assuntos de família, Kaede não desistiu. E argumentando que uma esposa não devia ficar longe do marido, decidiu levá-la para a cidade.

Kagome sobressaltou-se com a voz da tia.

— Foi um pesadelo na última vez que vim para Londres — disse ela, batendo a bengala no chão da carruagem, num ritmo cadenciado. — As estradas estavam tão esburacadas que quase quebrei meus pobres ossos, apesar dos cuidados do cocheiro. Desta vez, porém, me surpreendi com as boas condições das estradas. Acredito que chegaremos à residência de lorde Taisho antes que escureça completamente.

— Espero que seu cocheiro não encontre dificuldades para localizar o endereço — Kagome mentiu, torcendo para o homem errar o caminho.

— Imagine, querida! Lorde Taisho mora numa das ruas mais aristocráticas de Londres. Meu cocheiro conhece muito bem a cidade e não terá problemas para chegar à residência de seu marido.

— Ainda bem, titia.

— Estou curiosa para conhecer lorde Taisho. — Kaede sorriu com satisfação. — Não era sem tempo.

Kagome desviou o olhar. Teria de ser rápida. Em pensamento, em palavras, e em agilidade, para entrar na casa do marido. Com tia Kaede por perto, isto seria quase impossível.

— Não há necessidade de atrasar ainda mais sua volta por minha causa — Kagome disse apreensivamente. — A carruagem me deixará na porta de lorde Taisho.

— Que absurdo! Uma moça de família não sai à rua sozinha, mesmo que seja uma senhora casada.

— Mas eu vou à casa do meu marido! Kaede apertou os olhos.

— Mais uma boa razão para estar acompanhada. Podemos não ter título de nobreza, mas nossa família se orgulha das gerações de aristocratas e dos honrados serviços prestados à Coroa. E é importante mostrar todas as suas qualidades, querida, especialmente em se tratando da família do visconde de Taisho.

Os lábios de Kagome tremeram. Precisava de qualquer maneira esquivar-se da tia.

— Naturalmente a senhora poderá me acompanhar, titia. Mas imaginei que preferiria se refrescar e descansar da longa viagem antes de conhecer meu marido.

Kagome lançou um olhar crítico à roupa que a tia usara durante a viagem. Depois torceu o nariz, como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro horrível. Kaede corou exatamente como Kagome imaginara. Sentiu remorso por constranger injustamente a tia-avó, ferindo sua vaidade, que era o ponto fraco da boa senhora. Mas a mentira surtiu o efeito desejado.

— Bem, imagino que poderemos abrir uma exceção, apenas desta vez — Kaede afirmou, ajeitando as pregas minúsculas de sua saia. — Vamos deixar para amanhã. Assim, passaremos a tarde juntos. Nós três. Você, Taisho e eu.

Já que seria impossível contestar a decisão da tia, Kagome simplesmente concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

A carruagem dobrou uma esquina e começou a diminuir a velocidade. Kagome estremeceu. Tinham chegado ao destino.

Sentou-se ereta no banco e cruzou as mãos no colo, esperando o veículo parar. Seu coração e sua mente estavam descontrolados pela angústia. Por um insano e impulsivo instante, quis gritar a verdade à tia-avó, explicar por que ela não poderia entrar naquela casa. Mas conteve o impulso.

Sentindo os pés pesados como chumbo, Kagome desceu os degraus da carruagem. Anoitecera, e pontos de luz brilhavam em algumas das janelas da enorme mansão de pedra. Temendo perder o controle, despediu-se rapidamente da tia e correu em direção à porta. O criado responsável pela bagagem apressou-se em tirar seus pertences do bagageiro. Ofegando, ele parou ao lado de Kagome diante da imponente porta de entrada.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, Doddson. — Kagome tirou a mala da mão do homem. — Pode voltar para a carruagem.

Não trouxera muitas roupas, mas a mala estava pesada. O criado olhou-a com expressão intrigada e não se moveu, mas Kagome foi firme.

— Obrigada — repetiu.

Em seguida, com um movimento de cabeça, indicou que ele voltasse para a carruagem. Se fosse impedida de entrar na casa, preferia que ninguém testemunhasse seu constrangimento.

O lacaio ainda hesitou, mas acabou acatando a ordem. Assim que se viu sozinha, Kagome segurou a aldrava de bronze e bateu-a na porta. O som ecoou no silêncio da noite, mexendo ainda mais com seus nervos.

Alguém entreabriu a porta, e um facho suave de luz escapou pela fresta. De repente, ela desejou que tia Kaede estivesse ali, a seu lado, para garantir que ela fosse admitida a entrar na mansão.

Um mordomo com ar petulante mediu-a dos pés à cabeça.

— A família não está recebendo visitas a esta hora. Se quiser, deixe seu cartão.

Kagome ergueu o queixo e encarou-o com expressão determinada.

— Não estou aqui para visitar a família. Vim conversar com lorde Taisho.

Antes que o mordomo tivesse tempo de reagir, Kagome empurrou a porta com a ponta da bota e entrou.

— Senhorita! — As sobrancelhas do criado se ergueram em sinal de alarme.

Já no hall, ela se voltou e olhou para ele com expressão séria.

— Por mais confuso e inconveniente que possa parecer, eu lhe asseguro que lorde Taisho concordará em me receber. Agora mesmo, e com discrição. E o mais importante, sozinho.

Apesar da aparência calma e confiante, Kagome esperava a decisão do mordomo com as pernas trêmulas. Ele a avaliou com olhar crítico e, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Muito bem, senhorita. Vou verificar se milorde está em casa. Seu nome, por favor?

Por um momento, Kagome vacilou. Não poderia dizer ao mordomo que era lady Taisho! Ele a poria dali para fora no mesmo instante.

— O assunto que vim tratar com lorde Taisho é de natureza pessoal e delicada. Será melhor para todos se não me anunciar.

O mordomo franziu o cenho, evidentemente considerando aquele pedido incomum. Após um breve silêncio, ele por fim se decidiu.

— Por aqui, senhorita.

Kagome soltou lentamente a respiração, colocou sua mala atrás de um pilar de mármore e seguiu o criado até o andar superior, por uma escadaria de corrimão dourado e depois ao longo de metade de um amplo corredor, até ele parar abruptamente diante de uma porta dupla de mogno.

— O salão verde, senhorita.

O mordomo girou a maçaneta de bronze, mas Kagome segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de abrir a porta.

— O lorde está sozinho?

O mordomo olhou para a mão em seu braço, e Kagome percebeu a reprovação no semblante austero, porém não o soltou.

— Ele está sozinho? — repetiu.

— Sim, senhorita.

— Muito bem. — Respirando fundo, largou o braço dele. — Não é necessário me anunciar.

— Nem poderia fazê-lo, senhorita, já que não sei seu nome. Kagome percebeu o tom de sarcasmo, mas não comentou nada.

Endireitou os ombros e esperou.

Assim que o mordomo abriu a porta, ela respirou fundo e entrou. Com o coração aos saltos e as pernas trêmulas, ouviu o clique da porta sendo fechada.

O homem sentado numa poltrona perto da lareira levantou os olhos do livro que lia. Ao vê-la, levantou-se e, como um autêntico cavalheiro, inclinou levemente a cabeça, exibindo os modos refinados que Kagome sempre apreciara.

Ela relanceou os olhos pela sala e constatou que o mordomo não mentira. Lorde Taisho estava sozinho.

— Boa noite, Sesshy.

Taisho não a cumprimentou com um sorriso largo, um abraço caloroso e olhos brilhantes de alegria, como sempre fazia. Simplesmente fitou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida e expressão irônica. Kagome tentou sorrir e tossiu baixinho, para disfarçar o embaraço.

— Por favor, me perdoe, mas a situação fugiu completamente ao meu controle. — Ela mordiscou o lábio antes de continuar: — Eu prometi que... Eu jurei que jamais viria a Londres, a menos que você me convidasse. Bem, estou profundamente constrangida por ter quebrado minha promessa. Por favor, Sesshy, entenda que não tive como evitar esta inconveniência.

Em vez de responder, Taisho pegou o monóculo de aro dourado, colocou-o na frente do olho direito e avaliou Kagome com expressão cínica.

Surpresa, ela conseguiu não estremecer diante do olhar perscrutador. Umedeceu os lábios e, temendo ter confundido mais do que explicado, tentou novamente.

— Tudo começou com a chegada inesperada de tia Kaede. Ela vinha para Londres e resolveu parar em Wiltshire para visitar a família. Na verdade, a intenção dela era mesmo conhecer você. Expliquei que você estava na cidade, e antes que eu pudesse manifestar minha opinião, tia Kaede já tinha decidido me trazer para Londres para ficarmos juntos.

— Ficarmos juntos? — Taisho afastou o monóculo. — Além de você, quem mais está incluído nesse "ficarmos juntos?".

— Você, claro. Afinal, somos casados, não?

— Casados? Ora, milady, que brincadeira é essa?

— Sesshy, não estou entendendo...

Ele ergueu a mão num gesto autoritário e Kagome se calou imediatamente.

— Basta! Você entrou aqui sem ser convidada e sem se anunciar. Eu deveria tê-la expulsado de minha casa, mas ouvi polidamente seu discurso sobre Wiltshire, tia Kaede, Londres, marido... Pois bem, agora é a sua vez de escutar.

— Claro. Perdão...

A reação dele era surpreendente. Estava agindo como se não a conhecesse, o que era, no mínimo, estranho.

— Você sabe quem eu sou?

— Sesshoumaru Barrington, lorde Taisho.

— Por que me chamou de Sesshy? Kagome baixou a cabeça e corou.

— É um apelido carinhoso.

— Se somos casados, como você afirmou, por que não moramos juntos?

— Desde o princípio concordamos que não seria necessário.

— Ah, trata-se de um casamento de conveniência, então? Não é uma união por amor?

Kagome encolheu os ombros. Não era só o comportamento de Sesshoumaru que era estranho. As perguntas também. Como era possível que ele não se lembrasse de nada?

Um silêncio opressivo os envolveu. O momento era extremamente desconfortável.

Kagome arriscou um breve olhar para o lorde. A expressão dele era de incredulidade, como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar dela, do casamento, do acordo.

— Mais alguma pergunta? — Kagome indagou quando o silêncio se tornou insuportável.

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos antes de responder:

— Não. O que ouvi já foi suficiente.

Kagome não sabia mais o que dizer. Sentia o corpo pesado. Foi até a cadeira mais próxima e apoiou-se firmemente no espaldar para não cair.

— Confesso que seu desempenho foi perfeito, milady. Declarar-se como minha esposa foi um pouco exagerado, mas desconfio que alguém a tenha contratado.

— Contratado? O que quer dizer?

— Aliás, você se traiu ao dizer meu nome. Somente meus familiares e amigos mais próximos se referem a mim como lorde Taisho. A sociedade me conhece como visconde de Taisho.

— Eu não... — A voz de Kagome falhou. — Eu não entendo...

— Sim, sim. Já ouvi isso antes. A noivinha ingênua, doce, inocente, confusa. Representou muito bem, milady. Mas a brincadeira acabou e você vai embora. Prometo elogiá-la para quem a contratou e, quem sabe, até lhe paguem uma gratificação pelo bom desempenho.

Kagome perscrutou-o com olhar crítico. O cabelo estava mais curto, e penteado num estilo mais conservador; o rosto parecia um pouco mais cheio, mas a covinha do queixo ainda era visível. As roupas eram elegantes e caras, como sempre, embora mais formais e de cores mais sóbrias.

Kagome sempre admirara a boa aparência de Sesshoumaru. Ele era alto, másculo, com cabelos castanho-claros, olhos dourados e feições marcantes. No entanto, apesar de considerá-lo um homem fascinante, ela nunca se sentira fisicamente atraída. Nunca... Até aquele momento.

Com o Sesshy que conhecia, Kagome se sentia segura e protegida. Por isso concordara em se casar com ele. E agora ali estava ela, naquele ambiente de opulência e requinte, com o coração batendo mais forte e um estranho calor aquecendo-a por dentro.

Seria possível?

— Não adianta ficar aí parada, olhando para mim com ar desolado, milady. É melhor ir embora. Minha paciência está se esgotando. — Ele foi até a porta e abriu-a. — Espero convidados para jantar, e preciso trocar de roupa.

O som daquela voz grave, rica, familiar, desconcertou-a. Kagome se voltou devagar, tomada por uma sensação de medo. Sabia que viera ao endereço certo, que estava na casa certa. E não havia dúvida de que aquele homem era lorde Taisho.

Mas, embora os modos, a voz e a aparência fossem semelhantes aos do homem com quem ela havia se casado na igreja de Wiltshire, aquele cavalheiro charmoso e arrogante decididamente não era seu marido.

Sesshoumaru Taisho assustou-se com a palidez da desconhecida. Até os lábios estavam sem cor, e era possível notar sua respiração alterada. As mãos apertavam o espaldar da cadeira com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

Ele pensou em pedir à moça que se sentasse, mas mudou de idéia. Não queria encorajá-la a permanecer na casa. Aquela visita inesperada era um contratempo no decurso do dia cuidadosamente planejado. E Sesshoumaru não gostava de contratempos, principalmente numa noite importante como aquela.

— Meu mordomo providenciará um coche — declarou, refletindo que essa seria a melhor maneira de se livrar da visitante. — Em reconhecimento à sua atuação perfeita, faço questão de que o transporte fique por minha conta.

Sesshoumaru fez menção de chamar o mordomo, mas recuou ao ver a moça sentar-se lentamente na cadeira que lhe servira de suporte. Mantinha os olhos baixos, fixos no tapete, e seu rosto ainda estava lívido, transtornado pela expressão de incredulidade.

Ele hesitou, tentando não ser surpreendido por mais um desempenho teatral. Porém, a angústia da desconhecida parecia autêntica. Sesshoumaru suspirou audivelmente e, um tanto contrafeito, fechou a porta e se aproximou da visitante.

Ela ergueu a cabeça devagar, até os olhares de ambos se encontrarem.

— Não tenho para onde ir — confessou em voz baixa. — A única pessoa que conheço em Londres é minha tia-avó. Dispensei a carruagem dela, depois que me deixaram aqui. A esta altura ela já deve estar em casa.

— Isso não é problema, milady. O cocheiro a deixará na porta da casa de sua tia.

— Eu não sei o endereço dela.

Sesshoumaru se irritou. Aquela brincadeira não teria fim? Sua paciência chegara ao limite.

— Nesse caso, darei ordens ao cocheiro para levá-la a uma hospedaria. — Erguendo uma sobrancelha, não resistiu à tentação de acrescentar: — Ou prefere ir diretamente ao Drury Lane?

— Eu não sou atriz! — protestou Kagome, indignada.

A reação exaltada surpreendeu Sesshoumaru e, apesar do transtorno que aquela jovem causara, pela primeira vez ele prestou atenção nela com olhos masculinos. Ela era alta e magra demais para o padrão que ele apreciava; o rosto era fino, e tinha péssimo gosto para se vestir, tanto na escolha da cor quanto na qualidade das roupas. Se bem que isto poderia ser proposital, se a intenção era representar o papel de moça simples.

Por outro lado, sua coloração era linda e harmoniosa, com pele alva, cabelos acobreados e olhos azuis. Sesshoumaru reparou nos lábios carnudos, que pareciam prontos para serem beijados. A pesada capa de viagem não disfarçava a silhueta curvilínea e os seios fartos. Era uma moça dotada de muitos encantos, mas que parecia não ter consciência da própria feminilidade.

Ele se repreendeu intimamente. Não deveria ficar olhando para o corpo da mulher. Parecia-lhe falta de respeito e grosseria, não só por aquela pobre criatura, mas principalmente pela doce Kikyou, a jovem adorável que em breve seria sua noiva.

Tal comportamento era uma reminiscência do antigo Sesshoumaru, o jovem rebelde que trilhara um infausto caminho pelos salões da sociedade, casas de jogos e prostíbulos de Londres. Um rapaz obstinado e irresponsável que sempre escarnecera da opinião pública e das convenções. Quanto mais ultrajante e escandalosa a façanha, maior sua determinação para executá-la.

Ele vivera uma juventude apaixonada e perigosa. Esse tipo de comportamento desregrado era quase esperado de um Barrington. Não raro, Sesshoumaru imaginava que a sociedade ficaria desapontada se ele não tivesse sido um jovem inconseqüente, se não tivesse proporcionado aos bisbilhoteiros e às matronas moralistas assunto para comentários maledicentes.

Durante anos, não soubera o que era entrar num salão de baile sem ouvir murmurinhos abafados das línguas reprovadoras ou exclamações ultrajadas. O tom de vozes aumentava consideravelmente à medida que as cabeças se voltavam para observá-lo, cada um esperando presenciar o mais recente episódio escandaloso no qual ele se envolveria.

Sesshoumaru era fruto de um casal rotulado de estranho e excêntrico por uma sociedade tacanha e rígida. Sua família, de linhagem nobre e dona de uma vasta fortuna, sempre o protegera e, sabendo disso, ele se tornara ainda mais cínico e perigoso.

Sua irmã mais velha, Sango, fora praticamente ignorada pela sociedade até se casar inesperadamente com o marquês de Dardington. Com o apoio do sogro, o duque de Warwick, aos poucos, Sango foi cativando e amansando as matronas mais puritanas e intransigentes de Londres.

Foi o casamento de Sango que abriu os olhos de Sesshoumaru para a possibilidade de mudança. Ele ostentava o título de visconde e, como herdeiro do pai, um dia seria o conde de Stafford.

Levando a sério tal responsabilidade, decidiu que sua missão era restaurar a integridade do nome da família. Mostraria aos críticos cruéis que conhecia as regras que governavam a sociedade e que estava disposto a segui-las à risca.

Fora bem-sucedido em seu propósito. Ao longo dos anos, conseguira apagar as lembranças do passado, substituindo-as por atitudes e comportamentos corretos e adequados. O auge dos seus planos estava prestes a ser alcançado: o casamento com uma moça recatada, do tipo que ele sempre desdenhara no passado.

Imaginava que este fosse o motivo da brincadeira por parte dos amigos. A mulher que se apresentava como sua esposa não era apenas incompatível com sua posição social. Era um verdadeiro desastre. Sob a máscara de moça simples do interior, era tudo o que Sesshoumaru queria evitar.

Ele verificou as horas no relógio sobre a lareira. Já deveria estar se banhando. No entanto, ainda estava às voltas com aquela atriz, dona de um magnífico par de seios.

— Parece que estamos diante de um impasse, milady. Ambos sabemos que não é minha mulher. Se me contar como chegou até aqui, talvez possamos encerrar esta visita de um modo amigável.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça e mordiscou o lábio inferior, antes de se defender:

— Não sou atriz — repetiu com firmeza. O talento dela era admirável.

— Está bem. Você não é atriz profissional, mas sim, uma mulher disposta a ganhar honestamente alguns trocados. Não a estou julgando, milady, mas já estou perdendo a paciência. Se não sair de minha casa de boa vontade, terei de tirá-la à força.

— Milorde não ousaria.

Ela o fitou com um brilho desafiador nos olhos, reação que surpreendeu Sesshoumaru, pois esperava uma cena mais dramática.

— Está é a minha casa. E ouso fazer o que bem entender.

— Não fiz nada de errado. Nada. Não entendo o que aconteceu.

Irritado com a situação absurda, Sesshoumaru começou a andar pela sala. Deveria simplesmente expulsá-la de sua casa, mas alguma coisa na atitude dela o impedia de fazer isso.

De costas para a porta, ouviu um suave farfalhar de saias. Alguém mais entrara na sala. Outra mulher reivindicando ser sua esposa, talvez? Ou, quem sabe, a autora da brincadeira. Ótimo se fosse, aquilo estava se prolongando demais. Mas ao se voltar, Sesshoumaru viu que a recém-chegada era Sango, que olhava com expressão surpresa para a desconhecida.

— Desculpe minha intrusão, Sesshoumaru. O cozinheiro quer consultá-lo sobre uma mudança no cardápio. Como mamãe está ocupada, ofereci-me para resolver o assunto com você, mas vejo que tem companhia.

Sango sempre fora à figura forte e constante da família, com sua voz sempre calma e seu bom senso, até ele assumir esse papel. Na juventude, ela o livrara de mais dificuldades do que Sesshoumaru conseguia se lembrar. E incomodava-o sobremaneira a sensação de que ainda se metia inadvertidamente em situações embaraçosas.

— Não é um bom momento, Sango. Por favor, diga ao cozinheiro que conversaremos sobre o cardápio mais tarde.

Seria demais esperar que a irmã saísse discretamente da sala. Contrariado, viu-a sentar-se na poltrona de brocado.

Sango era uma mulher linda. A maturidade e três filhos não tinham diminuído sua beleza e seus encantos. Usava um vestido simples de seda verde-claro que combinava com seus olhos e com os cabelos loiros.

A visitante olhava para Sango com indisfarçável espanto, sem dúvida, admirada por sua beleza e sofisticação. Sango lançou um olhar interrogador ao irmão, olhou de volta para a desconhecida, e novamente para ele. Por fim, tossiu baixinho.

— Você está sendo indelicado querido irmão. Por favor, apresente-me à sua convidada.

Sesshoumaru contraiu os lábios. Não tinha como evitar o inevitável, mas nem ao menos sabia o nome da estranha. Respirou fundo e anunciou:

— Milady, minha irmã, Sango Morely, marquesa de Dardington, manifesta o desejo de lhe ser apresentada. — Sesshoumaru voltou-se para a irmã. — Infelizmente não tenho como completar as apresentações, pois a jovem aqui presente não me informou seu nome, nem seu sobrenome.

Sango franziu o cenho.

— Ela é parente de algum conhecido nosso?

— Não — Sesshoumaru respondeu. Refletiu por alguns segundos antes de acrescentar: — Aparentemente, é minha esposa.

Seguiu-se um momento de desconfortável silêncio.

— Que interessante! — Sango exclamou num tom calmo. — Devo perguntar, foi uma ocorrência repentina ou você tem mantido o casamento em segredo há muito tempo?

Sesshoumaru fitou a estranha, esperando que, com isso, ela admitisse a verdade. Mas a jovem continuou em silêncio, ficando com o semblante imperturbável.

— Isto só pode ser uma brincadeira, Sanfo. De extremo mau gosto, convenhamos. Summers é meu maior suspeito, mas também deve ter a mão de Monteguy.

— Que belos amigos você tem meu irmão.

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros. Ao longo dos anos, ele também modificara seu círculo de amizades, mas muitos de seus companheiros de juventude eram também homens privilegiados e poderosos. Era impossível evitá-los, bem como evitar a noção de humor por vezes ridícula que eles tinham.

— O que pretende fazer? — Sango perguntou.

— Espero que minha esposa vá embora para que eu possa resolver assuntos pendentes sobre o jantar desta noite. — Ele olhou para Kagome. — Se bem que será uma tarefa quase impossível convencê-la a sair desta casa.

Aproximando-se, Sesshoumaru pegou-lhe a mão, para ajudá-la a se levantar.

O toque tirou Kagome do torpor em que mergulhara. Afastou a mão dele e levantou-se depressa.

— Não irei embora enquanto não esclarecer este mistério, milorde — avisou em voz alta. — Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi Barrington, lady Taisho. Ou melhor, viscondessa de Taisho. E o senhor é meu marido. Nos casamos há três meses, e o reverendo Clarkson realizou o casamento na igreja de Wiltshire.

— Senhora...

Kagome ergueu a mão com autoridade e Sesshoumaru se calou.

— Seu aniversário é em dez de junho — continuou ela no mesmo tom firme. — Sua cor favorita é verde. Seu prato preferido é galinha-de-angola assada, detesta ervilhas e não dispensa um doce depois das refeições, inclusive no desjejum. Tem uma cicatriz no pulso esquerdo, em forma de lua crescente. Quando tinha oito anos, insistiu em dirigir um coche e acabou caindo sobre uma pedra, cortando seriamente o pulso.

Sesshoumaru ficou rígido. Kagome continuou falando, mas ele não mais a ouvia. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo. Ela acertara a data de seu aniversário e, mesmo não sendo seu prato predileto, ele gostava de galinha-de-angola assada.

Não era louco por doces e nem possuía uma cicatriz no pulso esquerdo. Mas conhecia muito bem uma pessoa que se encaixava perfeitamente naquela descrição: Inuyasha, seu irmão gêmeo.

* * *

Obrigada sayurichaan e kagome Unmei pela review do ultimo capitulo, e sim mais uma adaptaçao do sesshoumaru e kagome, espero que gostem beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Estarrecido, Sesshomaru virou-se e encontrou a expressão igualmente atônita da irmã.

— Meu Deus — Sango murmurou. — Esta moça está casada com Inuyasha...

Kagome percebeu os olhares de perplexidade trocados pelos irmãos. De repente, sentiu uma ponta de satisfação ao ver que a situação mudara. Sesshomaru e sua irmã pareciam realmente surpresos e confusos. Após uma rápida conversa com Sesshomaru, Sango sentou-se e indicou uma cadeira próxima para Kagome. Sesshomaru permaneceu de pé, ao lado da irmã.

Sango ajeitou as saias e contemplou Kagome com olhar amigável.

— Bem, Kagome. Posso chamá-la de Kagome, não?

— Por favor.

A marquesa sorriu.

— E você pode me chamar de Sango. Afinal, somos cunhadas.

Kagome respirou fundo e olhou para Sesshomaru. Ele forçou um sorriso. Apesar de ter insistido durante quase meia hora que aquele homem era seu marido, ela começava a duvidar que fosse verdade. A situação era absurda, intrigante e assustadora.

— Parece que você cometeu um engano, o que é compreensível, por não conhecer todos os fatos — a marquesa começou. — Afirma que Sesshomaru é seu marido e ele afirma que nunca a viu antes deste momento. Acreditamos que tudo isto se trate de algum tipo de brincadeira.

— Não, lady Sango. Eu lhe garanto que não se trata de nenhuma brincadeira.

— Receio que a vítima da brincadeira seja você mesma, Kagome.

— Como assim?

— Meu irmão e eu deduzimos que você realmente se casou com um Barrington. Só que seu marido se esqueceu de mencionar que tem um irmão gêmeo.

Kagome ficou aturdida com a notícia. Voltou-se para Sesshomaru, mas quando os olhares deles se encontraram, ela se apressou a desviar os olhos. Nunca se sentira tão constrangida em toda sua vida.

Gêmeos! A explicação era simples e lógica, mas não resolvia sua situação.

— Eu não fazia idéia de que Sesshy tinha um irmão gêmeo. Ele raramente falava da família e, quando falava, era em termos gerais.

— Finalmente, você se convenceu que não sou o seu Sesshy — Sesshomaru ironizou. — E a propósito, o nome do seu marido é Inuyasha.

Devagar, Kagome encostou a cabeça no espaldar da cadeira. Seu rosto queimava e, por um momento, sentiu-se completamente desorientada. Sesshy, ou melhor, Inuyasha, tinha um irmão gêmeo! Aquela inesperada revelação complicava ainda mais sua situação.

— Posso ver que foi um grande choque para você, Kagome.

— Foi, sim, lady Sango.

— Inuyasha continua o mesmo irresponsável de sempre — Sesshomaru declarou em tom de voz irritado. — Ele só causa vergonha e desonra à nossa família...

— Basta, Sesshomaru — ordenou a marquesa. Sesshomaru não discutiu.

— Preciso conversar com Inuyasha. — Kagome olhou ansiosamente para Sango.

— Inuyasha não está em casa.

— Ele voltará logo?

— Só Deus sabe — respondeu Sesshomaru com ironia. — Acredito que ele nem se encontre na cidade. Seria demais esperar que nosso irmão apareça para resolver a confusão que criou. Ele sempre deixa essa tarefa para os outros.

— Sesshomaru! — Sango ralhou novamente.

— Perdão, não quis ser grosseiro, mas esta jovem é responsabilidade dele, não minha. De todo modo, alguma providência tem de ser tomada. — Sesshomaru tirou o relógio do bolso do colete e verificou as horas. — Tenho uma lista enorme de assuntos que exigem minha atenção. Você pode, por gentileza, resolver isso, Sango?

Kagome remexeu-se na cadeira. Era horrível sentir-se rejeitada. Não conhecia aquele homem e não tinha por que se importar com a opinião dele, mas a frieza com que ele a dispensava provocava uma sensação dolorosa. Por outro lado, tinha certeza de que o orgulhoso lorde Taisho mudaria o tom de voz ao saber de toda a verdade.

Ponderou rapidamente de que forma poderia abordar o extraordinário fato que mudaria o ponto de vista daquilo tudo. O ar de enfado que o visconde demonstrava naquele momento se apagaria de seu rosto quando ele soubesse que, surpreendentemente, ela era, sim, responsabilidade dele.

— Agradeço sua compreensão de que não sou responsável por este terrível mal-entendido, e peço desculpas pelo transtorno que causei a ambos.

Sesshomaru riu e fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.

— Não foi nada. Esqueça.

Ele se curvou numa mesura polida e foi até a porta. Kagome o seguiu.

— Parece que deciframos o mistério do meu casamento, milorde. Porém, há um detalhe que ainda devo esclarecer.

— Sim? — A voz dele soou vaga e impaciente, como se o assunto já tivesse sido eliminado de seu pensamento.

Kagome olhou para Sango antes de encarar Sesshomaru Barrington. A reação à notícia seria extrema, mas não a impediria de revelar a verdade.

— Como já ficou esclarecido, foi Inuyasha, e não o senhor, quem fez os votos de casamento. Mas o nome que consta em minha certidão de casamento é Sesshomaru Barrington, lorde Taisho.

Kagome ouviu a exclamação chocada da marquesa, mas continuou com os olhos fixos em Sesshomaru. O rosto dele ficou vermelho de raiva.

— O que você está dizendo?

— A mesma coisa que venho repetindo desde que entrei aqui. Você é meu marido. Confesso que estou tão perplexa quanto você, mas aos olhos do mundo, sou Kagome Higurashi Barrington, lady Taisho. Sua legítima esposa.

Kagome ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Olhou para o relógio. Fazia apenas três horas que chegara, e, no entanto parecia estar ali há uma eternidade.

Sesshomaru ficara transtornado de raiva e espanto com a revelação. Felizmente, Sango conseguira aplacar a ira do irmão. Os dois haviam conversado entre si por alguns minutos, em voz baixa, sob os olhares de Kagome, até que um criado fora chamado e instruído a conduzi-la a um dos quartos de hóspedes.

Uma nova batida soou na porta.

— Estão à sua espera na biblioteca, milady. Gostaria de me acompanhar, ou devo dizer-lhes para aguardarem que desça?

— Um momento, por favor.

Kagome respirou fundo e caminhou pelo quarto elegante. Tivera tempo de se refrescar e vestir roupas limpas. Decidira usar o melhor vestido que levara, de cetim verde, com cintura alta e corpete bordado.

Antes de abrir a porta, ela hesitou por um instante. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Seu coração batia forte, e arrepios de apreensão percorriam suas costas. Momentos desagradáveis a esperavam, mas teria de enfrentá-los se quisesse resolver aquela confusão e prosseguir adiante com sua vida.

— Senhorita?

Kagome endireitou os ombros e abriu a porta. Um criado emergiu das sombras, no corredor mal-iluminado. Era o mesmo jovem que a conduzira ao quarto. Ele a fitou com curiosidade, e Kagome enrubesceu. Seguiu-o em silêncio até a biblioteca e, ao entrar, ficou constrangida ao ver seis pessoas à sua espera.

— Kagome, você está encantadora. — Sango enlaçou-a pelos ombros, num gesto protetor. — Espero que tenha conseguido descansar. Venha, quero apresentá-la a todos.

Os pais de Sesshomaru, conde e condessa de Stafford, eram elegantes e refinados, e tinham aparência jovial. Cumprimentaram Kagome com um sorriso encorajador e um caloroso aperto de mão.

O marido de Sango, marquês de Dardington, era alto, forte e bonito. Cumprimentou-a com altivez, sem disfarçar a desconfiança.

Lorde Taisho também estava presente. Kagome fez uma reverência, e ao levantar a cabeça seus olhares se encontraram por um breve momento. O coração dela disparou.

Sesshomaru estava bonito e elegante, em seu traje a rigor: paletó preto e calça de cetim, colete de seda cinza e gravata branca. A presença máscula e marcante era estonteante. Pelo menos na aparência física, ele era perfeito. Um súbito calor percorreu-lhe o corpo, provocando emoções inusitadas. Embora Sesshomaru mal tivesse olhado para ela, Kagome experimentou a estranha sensação de que aquele homem definiria o seu destino. Independentemente do que acontecesse naquela noite, a partir daquele momento, ela nunca mais seria a mesma pessoa.

A voz de Sango arrancou-a de seus pensamentos.

— E este é o Sr. Jaken Beckham, advogado de nossa família.

O homem cumprimentou Kagome inclinando levemente a cabeça. A seguir tirou um lenço do bolso e enxugou o suor da testa.

A porta foi fechada e todos se sentaram. A um sinal quase imperceptível de Sesshomaru Taisho, o advogado dirigiu-se a Kagome. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, que apertava nervosamente as mãos.

— Lorde Taisho e lady Sango relataram sobre a discrepância em relação ao nome que consta na certidão de casamento — disse ele sem preâmbulos. — É correto declarar que a senhora pretendia se casar com o Sr. Inuyasha Barrington e não com lorde Taisho?

— Sim, senhor.

— Por acaso, trouxe a certidão de casamento? Preciso examiná-la minuciosamente para determinar a autenticidade legal do documento.

Kagome sentiu o rosto queimar. Lançou um rápido olhar às pessoas que a observavam e ergueu o queixo.

— Não, senhor. Saí de minha casa em Wiltshire com a intenção de visitar meu marido. Não julguei necessário carregar na bolsa um documento tão importante. O casamento também está registrado no livro da igreja da minha cidade. Mas posso afirmar com toda a certeza que o nome do noivo é Sesshomaru Barrington, lorde Taisho.

Fez-se um longo e pesado silêncio. Beckham pegou novamente o lenço e enxugou o suor do rosto.

— Se for realmente verdade, este poderá ser considerado um casamento por procuração. O que significa que a moça aqui presente é casada com lorde Taisho.

— Tem certeza? — lorde Dardington indagou. O advogado confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Canalha! — Sesshomaru cerrou os punhos. — Vou estrangular o patife do Inuyasha! Depois de acertar um murro no olho do desgraçado!

— Sesshomaru! Que linguagem é essa? — a condessa repreendeu o filho. — Compreendo sua indignação, mas nada justifica essa vulgaridade. Tenho certeza de que se trata de um equívoco que será facilmente resolvido.

Depois de trocar olhares eloqüentes com o marido, a condessa se voltou para Kagome, fazendo com que as penas pretas que lhe enfeitavam o penteado balançasse levemente.

— Conte-nos como conheceu Inuyasha, querida, e como chegaram ao casamento. Deve ser uma linda e arrebatadora história de amor.

Kagome esboçou um sorriso. Aquelas pessoas eram astutas e não seriam enganadas com facilidade. O melhor seria contar a verdade com o mínimo possível de detalhes.

— No início do ano, Inuyasha ficou retido em nosso vilarejo por conta de uma nevasca que tornou a estrada intransitável. Impossibilitado de seguir viagem, ele se hospedou na estalagem local.

Lorde Dardington fitou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Ele a conheceu numa estalagem?

— Céus, não! — Kagome protestou de imediato, contrariada com a insinuação maldosa na pergunta do marquês. — Eu estava em minha casa, em Wiltshire. Mas Inuyasha caiu de cama com febre muito alta, e eu...

— Você cuidou dele? — a condessa a interrompeu em tom de censura.

Kagome engoliu em seco. Era esse o juízo que faziam dela! A idéia de uma mulher solteira cuidando de um desconhecido era simplesmente comprometedora e inadmissível.

— Não diretamente, mas tive uma participação ativa em sua recuperação. Inuyasha foi atendido pelo médico do vilarejo, o Dr. Fletcher. Minha mãe tem conhecimentos de botânica, e nós cultivamos diversos tipos de ervas medicinais. Os moradores do vilarejo freqüentemente nos procuram, pois minha mãe está sempre disposta a oferecer as ervas e as instruções sobre como empregá-las, a quem necessitar.

— Entendo. — A condessa fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. — E como conheceu meu filho?

— Atendendo aos pedidos do Dr. Fletcher, levei vários potes de ervas à hospedaria. Quando Sesshy se recuperou, ele foi à nossa casa para nos agradecer. Foi quando nos conhecemos.

— E sem dúvida, se apaixonaram à primeira vista — o marquês comentou com sarcasmo.

Kagome comprimiu os lábios. Pelo canto do olho, percebeu o olhar de reprovação que Sango lançou ao marido. Saber que tinha uma provável aliada era animador.

— Por que se refere a meu filho como "Sesshy"? — A condessa pousou a mão no queixo. — O nome dele é Inuyasha.

— Ele se registrou na hospedaria como S. Barrington. E doente, não conseguia nos dizer seu nome, então começamos a tratá-lo por Sesshy. Depois que se recuperou, ele simplesmente se recusou a revelar o significado da inicial S. — Kagome inclinou levemente a cabeça. — Somente no dia do casamento eu soube que o nome do meu marido era Sesshomaru.

De repente, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Kagome apreciou aquele breve intervalo. Era extenuante ser o centro de tantas atenções negativas. Mas como imaginara, o interrogatório ainda não terminara. Lorde Taisho e o marquês Dardington trocaram algumas palavras e depois olharam para ela com expressão de desconfiança.

Endireitando-se na cadeira, Kagome esperou pelo próximo ataque.

— Você disse que está casada a três meses, apesar de ter conhecido meu irmão no início do ano. — O tom de voz de Sesshomaru era acusador. — Foi um espaço de tempo muito curto para dois estranhos decidirem se casar.

— Sim, foi um namoro bem curto.

O coração de Kagome batia descompassado, mas ela se forçou a não baixar os olhos. Se Sesshomaru suspeitasse de qualquer ponto fraco, não teria piedade, e ela estava determinada a não trair a confiança de Inuyasha.

— Romances assim acontecem — interveio Sango.

— Sim, é claro — concordou a condessa. — Mas estou aborrecida por Inuyasha não nos ter dito nada sobre sua intenção de se casar. — Ela suspirou. — Poderia ao menos ter nos escrito. Afinal, ele sabia que ansiávamos por vê-lo casado, estabelecido.

— Bem, creio que Kagome já nos tenha revelado tudo o que podia, sobre esse casamento — disse Sango, voltando-se para o irmão e o marido. — Ela não tem condições de responder a perguntas sobre detalhes que não são de seu conhecimento. Como por exemplo, por que o nome de Sesshomaru consta na certidão. Parece-me óbvio que somente Inuyasha poderá explicar exatamente o que aconteceu.

— Precisamos entrar em contato com ele imediatamente. — A condessa olhou para Kagome. — Sabe para onde ele foi?

— Não sei, infelizmente. Pensei que ele estivesse aqui.

Sesshomaru levantou-se e andou nervosamente pela sala.

— Por que Inuyasha usou o meu nome? O que ele pretendia?

— Realmente não faz sentido, mas o importante agora é saber qual dos dois é o marido, legalmente falando — ponderou a condessa. — Qual é a sua opinião, Sr. Beckham?

O advogado pigarreou antes de falar:

— Casamento por procuração é raro hoje em dia, mas ainda é um ato legal e requer concordância de ambas as partes. Neste caso, há evidências suficientes de que o Sr. Inuyasha representou o irmão e que se casou em nome de lorde Taisho.

— Como é possível? — Sesshomaru esbravejou. — Como se realiza um casamento por procuração sem o consentimento ou o conhecimento do noivo?

— A lei é complicada, milorde. — Beckham deu um sorriso nervoso como se quisesse atenuar o impacto de suas palavras. — Só será possível provar que este casamento é uma farsa, se o senhor não tiver conferido autoridade a seu irmão para representá-lo. Entretanto, ele é seu herdeiro legal, e isso muda o aspecto do caso.

— Deve haver uma possibilidade de anulação.

— Preciso estudar cuidadosamente a questão. Devo avisar que o processo exige a aprovação do Regente e do Parlamento, e isso leva tempo. Muito tempo.

— Se meu irmão reclamar seus direitos de marido, estarei livre da responsabilidade?

— Ajudará bastante se o Sr. Inuyasha declarar que realmente tinha intenções de casar-se com esta moça — explicou o advogado. — Mesmo assim, não será suficiente. Se o seu nome está registrado nos documentos, legalmente o senhor é o marido.

Sesshomaru deu alguns passos pela sala antes de parar novamente na frente do advogado.

— Está me dizendo, Sr. Beckham, que estou casado com esta senhora? E que, tão cedo, não há possibilidade de anulação desta farsa ridícula?

Por um momento, ninguém falou nada. Ninguém ousava sequer respirar.

Por fim Beckham soltou o fôlego ruidosamente, antes de responder:

— Essa é exatamente a situação, milorde.

* * *

Parece que Sesshomaru realmente esta casado com a Kagome, muitas coisas vao acontecer ainda.

Obrigada dayahellmanns e Kagome unmei ( serio que nao gosta de historias de época? eu gosto muito sao os meus favoritos).

Até amanha, beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Sozinho, andando impacientemente de um lado para outro na sala de estar, Sesshomaru ouvia o burburinho de vozes e o constante abrir e fechar da porta da frente. Os convidados começavam a chegar, e ele não estava no hall com os demais membros da família, para recepcioná-los. Não era assim que imaginara aquela noite tão importante.

Horas antes, enviara um criado à residência dos Manning com uma mensagem para Kikyou, solicitando sua presença naquele aposento, para uma conversa particular, antes da festa. Provavelmente, a pobre moça imaginava que ele a estaria esperando para um momento romântico a sós, talvez até com uma preciosa jóia como presente de noivado.

Agora, nem mesmo Sesshomaru sabia se o noivado aconteceria. Graças à falta de juízo de seu irresponsável irmão.

Da porta da sala, o mordomo anunciou a chegada do Sr. Charles Manning e suas filhas, Rin e Kikyou.

Sesshomaru sentiu uma ponta de contrariedade por Kikyou não ter comparecido sozinha ao encontro. Por outro lado, apreciava a prudência em manter seu nome e sua reputação ilibados, o que só vinha reforçar sua convicção de que Kikyou era a mulher indicada para ser sua esposa.

— Boa noite, milorde — ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso nos lábios. — Estou feliz por revê-lo.

Sesshomaru tomou-lhe a mão enluvada e fez uma reverência.

— Obrigado por atender a meu pedido. Espero que não tenha se aborrecido com a mensagem de última hora.

— Fiquei mais surpresa do que aborrecida milorde. As mulheres são muito curiosas. Sua mensagem foi urgente e misteriosa, uma combinação quase irresistível para qualquer mulher.

Sesshomaru conduziu-a até uma poltrona. Kikyou sentou-se e fitou-o com curiosidade, mas como era uma moça de educação esmerada, esperou respeitosamente que ele falasse primeiro.

Em pé, encarando-a, Sesshomaru começou:

— Cumpre-me a desafortunada tarefa de comunicar-lhe que, devido a circunstâncias independentes de minha vontade, não será possível anunciarmos nosso noivado esta noite, como pretendíamos. Entretanto, tenho esperança de que o contratempo que veio inesperadamente interferir em nossos planos seja esclarecido com a maior urgência possível, para que possamos dar continuidade a nosso compromisso.

Kikyou empalideceu.

— Como... Está dizendo que devemos adiar nosso noivado? — Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. — Você mudou de idéia?

Rin se aproximou da irmã e abraçou-a.

— Não, Kikyou. Você não deve ter entendido direito. Lorde Taisho é um cavalheiro, jamais cometeria uma atitude indigna com a moça a quem prometeu se casar.

Sesshomaru cerrou os dentes ao ouvir o desafio habilmente camuflado como um elogio.

— Tem razão, srta. Manning. Tenho intenção de tornar Kikyou minha esposa, mas meu irmão Inuyasha casou-se recentemente, e parece haver algumas dúvidas quanto à legalidade da união.

— O que isso tem a ver com seu casamento com minha filha? — Charles Manning reagiu de pronto.

A verdade colocaria Sesshomaru numa posição indefensável, mas não tinha como escondê-la.

— Há uma pequena possibilidade de que a mulher que se casou com o meu irmão seja minha esposa.

— O quê?

Sem escolha, Sesshomaru repetiu a declaração.

— Desgraçado! — Charles Manning gritou furiosamente. — Como se atreve a brincar com os sentimentos de minha filha? O senhor tem um compromisso com Kikyou, milorde, um compromisso que pretendo obrigá-lo a cumprir. Não permitirei que nenhuma desgraça recaía sobre o nosso nome, que nada denigra a nossa reputação!

— Papai, por favor! — Rin gritou, tentando acalmar o pai. O rosto de Charles estava vermelho, sua respiração estava ofegante, e ele mal conseguia conter a ira.

Kikyou, porém, nunca parecera tão frágil e delicada. Estava pálida e seus olhos revelavam perplexidade e medo. Com os lábios trêmulos, ela pousou a mão na fronte, completando a imagem de donzela abandonada.

Nesse momento, Sesshomaru se lembrou de que nunca havia beijado sua noiva. Os dois nunca haviam partilhado a menor das intimidades, o que não poderia ser diferente, uma vez que ele era um cavalheiro e respeitava a mulher que seria sua esposa.

Sesshomaru fazia questão de se casar com uma moça recatada, envergonhada, até mesmo um pouco insípida. Preferia que ela não tivesse atributos que despertassem seu desejo. Tinha a sensação de que isso daria mais sentido ao relacionamento deles, obrigando-o a controlar sua natureza passional.

Mas, de repente, viu-se questionando se era isso que queria para si. Graça, dignidade e decoro seriam suficientes, para toda uma vida a dois?

Afastando os pensamentos perturbadores, voltou à atenção para o drama que enfrentava.

— Devemos permitir que lorde Taisho se explique — Rin sugeriu. — Papai, sente-se, por favor. Por Kikyou.

Charles Manning obedeceu.

— Por favor, milorde, conte-nos o que aconteceu — pediu Rin.

Sesshomaru resumiu os acontecimentos daquela tarde, ressaltando suas instruções ao advogado para descobrir qual dos irmãos estava casado com Kagome.

— Nada disso teria acontecido se seu irmão tivesse um pouco de responsabilidade dentro daquela cabeça inútil! — A acusação do Sr. Manning ecoou pela sala.

— Contenha-se, senhor. — As linhas ao redor da boca de Sesshomaru se aprofundaram, revelando seu desagrado, e com dificuldade controlou o tom de voz. — Concordo que foi um grande choque e entendo sua indignação, mas previno-o de que tenha cuidado com a maneira como fala de meus familiares.

Sesshomaru olhou para Kikyou, imaginando que sentimentos estariam escondidos atrás dos adoráveis olhos azuis. Inegavelmente, ela estava sofrendo, mas o que quer que estivesse sentindo, sabia disfarçar muito bem.

— Vamos, filhas minhas — ordenou o Sr. Manning. — Vamos para casa.

— Haverá comentários se não comparecermos ao jantar — Kikyou murmurou.

— Deixe as explicações para lorde Taisho. Quero você bem longe quando as línguas maldosas descobrirem que não haverá anúncio de noivado.

Com o pai e a irmã escoltando Kikyou, Sesshomaru não teve oportunidade de oferecer uma palavra de conforto ou um pedido de desculpas. Não lhe restou outra coisa a não ser admirar a compostura de Kikyou ao sair da sala, um pouco insegura, mas com o queixo e o nariz empinados e os ombros eretos.

Observando-a de costas, Sesshomaru não tinha como ver o brilho de fúria e vingança nos olhos de Kikyou. A mulher que ele julgava tão controlada e meiga tremia de raiva e humilhação. Apesar da postura altiva e aparente dignidade, ela estava determinada a não perdoar aquela infâmia.

O fidalgo Naraku Dorchester enfureceu-se ao saber da novidade.

— Como, lady Taisho viajou? — esbravejou ao criado amedrontado. — Viajou para onde?

— Para Londres, senhor — respondeu o pobre James, num fio de voz.

— E o que ela foi fazer em Londres? Taisho voltou e levou-a embora?

— Não, senhor. Lady Taisho viajou com sua tia-avó, a Sra. Humphrey.

O fidalgo torceu o nariz.

— Aquela bruxa intrometida. Pensei que tivesse morrido.

— Não, foi à irmã dela, a Sra. Hathaway, quem morreu, no inverno passado.

Discretamente, James começou a se afastar da mesa, temendo a reação furiosa do fidalgo. Se não tivesse que sustentar a mãe, ele já teria largado aquele emprego. Era horrível trabalhar numa casa, onde não havia consideração para com os serviçais, obrigados a longas horas de dedicação exaustiva, com um salário indigno e um regime de medo constante. Sem falar na violência do fidalgo para com a criadagem.

Naraku Dorchester vivia de acordo com suas próprias regras. Era grosseiro, tirano, temperamental e excessivamente mulherengo. Ao longo dos anos, envolvera-se com mulheres de todas as classes, mas era esperto demais para permitir que a sombra de um escândalo ou notícia de má conduta manchasse seu nome.

Era um repugnante vilão que conseguia manter em segredo o lado pérfido de sua natureza. Poucos conheciam o coração insensível que batia sob a aparência de homem bem-apessoado e de modos cavalheirescos, e os criados comentavam que o fidalgo seria capaz de matar para que ninguém descobrisse essa faceta de seu caráter.

— Quando lady Taisho partiu? Hoje cedo, ao raiar do dia? James hesitou. A notícia chegara aos ouvidos dos criados três dias antes, mas ninguém tivera coragem de contar ao fidalgo. A informação provavelmente custaria um hematoma no rosto, um lábio ferido ou o nariz quebrado. Por isso, James decidiu mentir:

— Eu não sei senhor. — As mãos dele tremiam.

— Idiota! Descubra! — Dorchester ergueu o braço, mas James disparou em direção à porta.

Naraku Dorchester, ou fidalgo Dorchester, como era chamado pelos moradores do vilarejo, observou a carreira do rapaz com interesse. Talvez estivesse sendo tolerante demais com a criadagem. Mas, naquele momento, não via necessidade de castigar o jovem. Esperaria até ele voltar com a informação, e depois sim, lhe aplicaria uma boa sova, um corretivo que servisse também de exemplo aos demais empregados.

Pensou em Kagome, e sua raiva aumentou. Estava obcecado por ela. Kagome invadira sua alma e seus pensamentos. Por um breve momento, praguejou contra o próprio corpo por desejá-la tanto.

Ressentido pela rejeição, tentava convencer-se de que ela seria uma decepção, como tantas outras o haviam sido antes dela, mas no íntimo não acreditava nisso. E assim, a obsessão crescia cada vez mais.

Desde a adolescência, as mulheres praticamente se atiravam em seus braços. Dormira em centenas de camas diferentes, porém tudo não passava de simples aventuras sexuais, sem nenhum envolvimento emocional.

Sorrindo, Dorchester examinou sua imagem no espelho pendurado sobre a lareira. Admirou o corte do paletó, a qualidade da gravata, o tecido macio da calça. Tudo perfeito, como ele exigia.

Para manter seu guarda-roupa sempre de acordo com a última moda, o fidalgo mandava confeccionar suas roupas em Londres. Não era barato manter-se elegante, mas suas condições financeiras permitiam tais extravagâncias. Suas propriedades rurais eram administradas por um servidor fiel, dedicado e consciente de que seria despedido, sem referências, se traísse a confiança do patrão.

Naraku era alto, forte, musculoso, e além da beleza física, possuía um magnetismo que atraía tanto homens quanto mulheres. Todos gostavam dele, e essa popularidade lhe dava uma sensação de poder e importância. No entanto, essas mesmas pessoas que o adoravam certamente ficariam chocadas se descobrissem que ele mentia com a mesma naturalidade com que respirava.

Serviu-se de uma dose de uísque e bebeu um longo gole, sentindo o líquido queimar-lhe a garganta e juntar-se ao fogo que o queimava por dentro. Só de pensar em Kagome, seu corpo latejava de desejo. Kagome... A única pessoa que evitara seus assédios, que tivera a ousadia de repudiá-lo.

Bebeu outro gole de uísque, permitindo que as lembranças amargas voltassem à mente. Assim como sua própria família, a família de Kagome vivia na região havia muitas gerações. Ela era de uma linhagem respeitada e nobre, e a mãe ocupava uma posição de liderança na peculiar comunidade local. O pai era um cavalheiro de posses moderadas que proporcionava uma vida confortável para a mulher e as três filhas.

Naraku conhecera Kagome numa festa no vilarejo, quando ela era uma menina de dezesseis anos, e ele, um homem maduro de vinte e três. Havia outras moças bonitas na festa, mas no momento em que tocara na mão dela, sentira uma emoção forte e desconhecida, como nunca experimentara antes.

Naquele instante, soube que a queria, e não apenas como um passatempo. Certo de que ela se sentiria honrada por ser cortejada por um fidalgo, Naraku foi visitá-la. Mas Kagome não se sentiu lisonjeada. Recusava-se a vê-lo, mandando a mãe apresentar-lhe desculpas. Frustrado pela rejeição, procurou saber tudo sobre ela, e acabou descobrindo que havia um namorado.

Felizmente, o bobalhão que conquistara o coração de Kagome tinha idéias ridículas a respeito de suas obrigações, e sentiu-se honrado em servir à pátria. As conexões militares de Naraku provaram ser úteis e, em pouco tempo, o rapaz foi enviado para o campo de batalha, num ponto qualquer da Península. Menos de um ano depois, foi morto em combate.

Com o rival fora do caminho, não havia necessidade de pressa. Na verdade, Naraku achou melhor esperar o tempo passar, até Kagome começar a temer ficar solteirona. Aí então, sim, seria mais fácil realizar seu intento.

Mas nada transcorrera de acordo com seus planos.

O som de passos ecoou no hall, e o fidalgo afastou-se rapidamente do espelho.

— O que você descobriu seu inútil? — perguntou assim que o criado entrou na sala. — Sobre lady Taisho.

— Nada ainda, fidalgo. Dorchester ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Então, por que veio aqui me importunar?

— O senhor tem uma visita. — O criado pigarreou. — É a Sra. Clayton.

Kagura? Ele não mandara chamá-la! Aliás, o rápido e ardente romance deles terminara meses antes.

— Você disse a Sra. Clayton que eu não estava em casa? — Naraku repetiu a resposta padrão que a criadagem era instruída a oferecer a toda e qualquer mulher não convidada que o procurava.

— Sim, senhor. Por três vezes, expliquei que o senhor havia saído e não tinha hora para voltar. Mas ela é muito insistente e disse que vai esperar o tempo que for necessário.

Naraku bufou, irritado. O que estava acontecendo com sua criadagem? Realmente, ele vinha sendo tolerante demais. Primeiro, a falta de informações sobre Kagome, e agora Kagura manipulando aquele infeliz! Mais tarde, ele iria até o alojamento dos criados e socaria a cabeça de cada um na parede.

— Já que não foi capaz de se livrar da Sra. Clayton, espere quinze minutos e conduza-a até aqui — ordenou o fidalgo.

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça e saiu nervosamente da sala.

No dia do casamento de Kagome com lorde Taisho, Naraku começara seu jogo de sedução com Kagura. Ele precisava de distração e Kagura era diferente da maioria de suas conquistas. Era mais jovem e estava apaixonada pelo marido. Era inibida e não tinha muita experiência, e ele sentiu uma perversa sensação de poder ao transformar uma jovem inocente e insegura em uma mulher ardente.

Mas como em todos os relacionamentos, Naraku logo se cansou. Inconformada com o fim do romance, Kagura ainda tentou reconquistá-lo, mas foi cruelmente rejeitada. Desde então não o procurara mais.

Até aquele momento.

Cumprindo as ordens do fidalgo, quinze minutos depois James introduzia a Sra. Clayton na sala. Naraku não escondeu sua contrariedade.

— Não vou dizer que estou feliz em revê-la porque seria mentira, Sra. Clayton.

Kagura sustentou o olhar dele.

— Eu não teria vindo se não fosse absolutamente necessário.

Ela se sentou sem esperar por convite e, por um longo momento, fitou Naraku em silêncio.

— Por que veio? — ele perguntou, por fim. Kagura inspirou fundo.

— Eu acho que... Acho não, tenho certeza... Que estou grávida. Estou com medo de consultar o médico ou a parteira, mas estou com todos os sinais. — De novo, ela respirou fundo. — Acredito que a criança vá nascer no outono.

Apesar da perplexidade, Naraku conseguiu sorrir.

— Parabéns. Certamente seu marido está orgulhoso e ansioso pela chegada do primogênito.

— Ele ainda não sabe. O filho não é dele, é seu.

— Não seja ridícula. Nosso caso terminou há meses. Você não tem como saber quem é o pai. Quando uma mulher casada engravida, o marido é legalmente o pai da criança, independentemente de com quantos homens ela dormiu.

Kagura corou ante o insulto.

— Vejo que você não mudou nada. Continua grosseiro e maldoso.

Naraku soltou uma gargalhada.

— Se você está dizendo, princesa... O Sr. Clayton me parece ser do tipo de homem que espera que a esposa lhe dê uma dúzia de filhos — disse ele num tom complacente. — Se você souber jogar direito, provavelmente ele a cobrirá de presentes ao saber da boa notícia.

Os músculos do rosto de Kagura se contraíram.

— Meu marido me contou, antes de nos casarmos, que não pode ter filhos, em conseqüência de uma enfermidade que contraiu quando era criança.

— E mesmo assim você se casou com ele. Muito nobre de sua parte, Kagura.

— Se eu contar a ele que espero um bebê, ele saberá que fui infiel. Ficará furioso e, provavelmente, me abandonará. Minha família ficará envergonhada e não me oferecerá nenhum apoio. Não tenho como me sustentar sozinha, e muito menos com um filho para criar.

Naraku deixou escapar um suspiro exagerado.

— Ainda não entendi o que eu tenho a ver com esse problema.

— A criança é sua, Naraku!

— Mesmo que seja verdade, para mim não faz a menor diferença. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Se a incomoda tanto confessar seus pecados a Clayton, livre-se do bebê.

— O quê?

— O que você ouviu. Livre-se da criança. Existem poções, ervas, medicamentos que você pode tomar para solucionar isso. Se a idéia de fazer isso não a agrada, então você precisa ir para longe antes que seu estado se torne aparente. Invente uma história qualquer, uma visita prolongada a um parente enfermo, ou coisa parecida, e dê à luz o seu filho longe daqui. Depois do nascimento, entregue-o para alguém ou deixe-o num orfanato, e volte para seu marido.

— Como pode sugerir algo tão monstruoso? — Kagura balançava a cabeça, incrédula.

Naraku abriu os braços num gesto teatral.

— Ter o filho, livrar-se do filho; contar ao marido, não contar ao marido. O que você decidir não me afetará. Kagura. Como eu disse o problema não é meu.

Kagura cruzou os braços, como se quisesse proteger a criança em seu ventre, e assim ficou por um longo momento, Depois voltou a encarar Naraku. Seu rosto estava pálido.

— E se eu fizer com que o problema seja seu, Naraku? E se eu o envolver num escândalo, revelando a todos o nosso romance e as conseqüências dessa ligação ilícita?

— Fale baixo.

Os olhos de Kagura escureceram ameaçadores.

— Você não gostaria nem um pouco, não é, fidalgo Dorchester? Enfrentar constrangimento, perder sua posição de prestígio em nosso modesto vilarejo, ser desmascarado para que todos saibam quem realmente você é, um adúltero vulgar, um homem sem senso de moralidade, sem consciência e sem brio.

— Você está me aborrecendo, Kagura.

— Você pensa que estou blefando. Acha que vou guardar segredo porque minha reputação será mais afetada que a sua. — Ela se levantou. — Fui ingênua em acreditar que você faria questão de assumir sua responsabilidade. Eu deveria ter imaginado que não.

— Deveria mesmo — Naraku concordou, dando-lhe as costas.

As ameaças de Kagura eram desconcertantes, embora ele suspeitasse fortemente tratar-se de um blefe, uma tentativa de lhe extorquir dinheiro. Decidindo que era hora de Kagura sair dali o quanto antes, Naraku voltou-se para ela, e não gostou do brilho que viu nos olhos que o fitavam.

— Vai me expulsar, fidalgo? — ela desafiou. — Cuidado. Minha vida está à beira do abismo e advirto-o de que, se eu cair, terei imenso prazer em arrastá-lo comigo.

— Como ousa ameaçar-me? — Enfurecido, ele a agarrou pelo braço e apertou-o até ela fazer uma careta de dor. — Você vai ficar com essa boca bem fechada, ou se arrependerá pelo resto da vida, sua miserável.

— Você está me machucando!

— E machucarei ainda mais se não me obedecer! — Para enfatizar a ameaça, Naraku ergueu a mão livre e esbofeteou o rosto de Kagura, quase a derrubando. — Entendeu?

Ela fechou os olhos e concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Devagar, ele a soltou, e Kagura cambaleou, tentando recompor-se.

— Saia da minha frente! — ele esbravejou.

_A _agressão física o excitara, mas não se rebaixaria a ponto de deitar-se com ela de novo.

Kagura apoiou-se no braço da cadeira para recuperar o equilíbrio. Ótimo. Era bom que tivesse aprendido a lição.

Cabisbaixa, derrotada, ela caminhou em direção à porta. Naraku não resistiu a um último aviso:

— Espero que minha excelente reputação continue intacta, Kagura. Se for colocada em dúvida, saberei de quem é a culpa.

Um olhar de dor e medo foi à única resposta de Kagura. Naraku sorriu. Ela estava completamente assustada e intimidada. As mulheres sentimentais eram sempre imprevisíveis.

Apesar de suas repetidas negativas, Naraku sabia que a condição de Kagura era problema dele, sim. Teria de agir com muita cautela. Não seria prudente ir à procura de Kagome em Londres até ter certeza de que Kagura não revelaria que ele era o pai do filho que esperava.

* * *

Kikyou e Naraku apareceram, eles vao aprontar muito ainda.

Obrigada Kagome Unmei ( Tudo isso sera esclarecido nos capitulos, espero que continue acompanhando bjos.)

Até amanha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Depois de encerrada a conversa com a família Barrington e o advogado, Kagome foi conduzida ao quarto, onde, momentos depois, foi lhe servido o jantar.

Terminou de comer e começou a andar pelo aposento. Era impossível concentrar-se na leitura, e não levara seu trabalho manual para manter a mente ocupada. A solidão estimulava-lhe os pensamentos para o drama que se desenrolava na casa.

Uma criada foi ajudá-la a se preparar para dormir. Mesmo pensando que passaria a noite rolando na cama, de olhos abertos, Kagome se deitou. Dos lençóis de linho exalava o perfume suave de lavanda, e as chamas da lareira mantinham o quarto agradavelmente aquecido.

Contrariando suas expectativas, Kagome acabou adormecendo, e só acordou na manhã seguinte.

Kagome abriu os olhos e puxou as cobertas até o queixo, olhou para os pingentes de seda azul do dossel, sem saber o que fazer agora que o dia amanhecera.

Que outras novidades a esperavam? Talvez fosse melhor para todos se ela permanecesse no quarto. Sentia-se envergonhada por ter arruinado, mesmo involuntariamente, a festa de noivado de lorde Taisho. Jamais esqueceria a expressão de horror e fúria no rosto dele quando se dera conta de que ela era realmente sua esposa.

E como reagiria a noiva ao saber que o casamento deveria esperar até todas as formalidades serem resolvidas? A alegria e a ansiedade que todas as noivas sentiam se transformariam em tristeza.

Mas e a _sua _alegria de noiva?

Kagome balançou a cabeça, perguntando-se o motivo daquele pensamento bizarro. Todos os sonhos de um casamento romântico haviam morrido com Kouga, no campo de batalha. E apesar de terem aparecido outros pretendentes, ela não se imaginava casada com outro homem que não fosse Kouga.

Até conhecer Inuyasha.

Ele chegara com seu eterno bom humor e seu coração compreensivo. A amizade logo se fortalecera entre ambos. Inuyasha também sofrerá a dor de um amor perdido. Tornaram-se confidentes, sem medo de ser censurados ou aconselhados a esquecer o passado.

Não houvera ilusões amorosas, e Kagome aceitara o casamento com os olhos abertos para a realidade de sua situação. Era grata a Inuyasha por ajudá-la num momento de dificuldade e por, indiretamente, dar-lhe a oportunidade de viver uma vida independente.

A modesta herança que a avó materna lhe deixara só poderia ser assumida depois de casada. Se Kouga tivesse sobrevivido à guerra, sua vida teria sido muito diferente. Mas ele morrera, e Kagome se conformara com sua vida solitária.

Mas por que Inuyasha usara o nome do irmão? Ela não era uma pessoa que sonhava com títulos de nobreza e com os privilégios que os acompanhavam. Era importante saber os motivos que o levaram a tal procedimento, embora suspeitasse que não era a ela que Inuyasha pretendia impressionar.

Ao ouvir uma leve batida na porta, Kagome sentou-se na cama.

— Entre.

Era Mary, a mesma criada que a atendera na noite anterior.

— Bom dia. Eu lhe trouxe café e algumas torradas para começar a manhã — disse a moça. — O desjejum completo é servido na sala de refeições para a família.

— Obrigada Mary.

Enquanto Kagome bebia o café, Mary rapidamente abriu as cortinas, verificou o fogo na lareira e arrumou as flores no vaso da mesa de canto.

— Já decidiu que roupa irá usar esta manhã? — A voz da criada veio do quarto de vestir.

Depois de ver as roupas da condessa e de Sango, Kagome imaginava o espanto de Mary com seus vestidos simples. Estremeceu, sentindo-se cada vez mais deslocada naquele ambiente elegante.

— Confio na sua escolha.

Aparentemente, foi à decisão mais correta, pois Mary concordou com um sorriso simpático.

Finalmente, Kagome saiu do quarto em direção à sala de refeições, sentindo as pernas trêmulas, Parou por um momento antes de abrir a porta da sala. Apertou as bochechas, tentando dar-lhes um pouco de cor.

Sango recebeu-a com um sorriso radiante.

— Bom dia, Kagome. Que bom que veio juntar-se a nós. Nem todos se levantam tão cedo.

Kagome retribuiu o sorriso e o cumprimento.

— Café? — O copeiro perguntou. — Ou talvez chocolate quente?

— Chocolate, por favor. — Em sua casa, o chocolate era um luxo raramente servido, e nunca no desjejum. Fingiu não notar a porcelana fina e a fartura de iguarias oferecidas no café-da-manhã. Até mesmo as bebidas enfatizavam a diferença entre seu estilo de vida e o de lorde Taisho.

— Saiu para cavalgar, Sango? — ela perguntou polidamente.

— Apenas pelo Hyde Park. Meu marido não gosta de se levantar cedo, mas eu aproveito para me exercitar e respirar ar puro.

— E tomar o café-da-manhã comigo antes de voltar para suas filhas — a condessa completou.

— Esse passeio matinal me deixa mais disposta.

— Pensei que morasse aqui com sua família — Kagome comentou.

— Quando estamos em Londres, ficamos com o meu sogro, duque de Warwick — Sango explicou. — As crianças adoram o avô.

— Quantos filhos você têm?

— Três meninas. — Sango deu um sorriso malicioso. — Antes, meu sogro reclamava por não ter um herdeiro varão, além de meu marido, mas se eu não tiver um menino, ele está decidido a mandar uma petição ao Parlamento para que minha filha mais velha possa herdar o título. — A marquesa riu. — Meu marido diz que continuará tendo apenas filhas, só para ver o pai enfrentar a monarquia, a nobreza, o Parlamento e quem quer que cruze o caminho dele!

Kagome gostaria de saber mais sobre a possibilidade de uma mulher herdar um título de tanta importância e prestígio, mas a pergunta inesperada da condessa desviou o assunto.

— Inuyasha fala muito de nós?

Kagome bebeu um gole de chocolate. Mãe e filha eram gentis e estavam se esforçando para deixá-la à vontade, mas ela continuaria leal a Inuyasha. Mesmo que ficasse provado que não eram marido e mulher, Inuyasha ainda mereceria sua discrição. Além disso, os familiares ficariam chocados se soubessem que, em parte, eram a razão de Inuyasha ter se casado. Cansara-se de ser pressionado para se casar. Seu coração sofrerá uma desilusão, e a família se recusava a respeitar sua dor e seu desejo de evitar compromissos sérios.

Felizmente, a chegada de lorde Taisho interrompeu a conversa. Ele também vestia traje de montaria. Estava impecável, e Kagome ficou em dúvida se ele estava voltando da cavalgada, ou se sairia depois do desjejum.

Uma coisa era certa: ele era um homem bonito e atraente.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Kagome. Irritou-se com tal reação, totalmente inconcebível.

— Bom dia. Não permitam que a minha presença interrompa a conversa, senhoras — ele disse, sentando-se ao lado da irmã.

— Kagome ia nos contar o que Inuyasha falava sobre a família. Ela se remexeu na cadeira.

— Sinto muito, mas receio que Inuyasha falava muito pouco sobre vocês.

Sesshomaru esperou o criado servi-lo antes de ironizar:

— Meu irmão aprecia discutir sobre vários tópicos, mas seu assunto preferido sempre foi ele mesmo.

— Isso não é justo — Kagome protestou.

— Mas verdadeiro — Sesshomaru retrucou com um brilho de desafio no olhar.

A mão de Kagome parou no ar, segurando o garfo perto da boca.

— Confesso a dificuldade de arrancar confidencias de Inuyasha, principalmente sobre o motivo de seu desânimo.

— Uma mulher. Com Inuyasha, sempre há um rabo-de-saia envolvido!

— Sesshomaru! — A condessa reagiu com indignação. — É indelicado falar de outra mulher na presença de Kagome.

Kagome pousou o garfo na borda do prato de porcelana. Não suportaria os olhares de piedade das duas mulheres. Certamente esperavam que ela agisse como a esposa ciumenta e ultrajada. A idéia era absurda, mas a família de Inuyasha jamais saberia a verdade sobre o casamento deles.

— Vejo que não é segredo o fato de Inuyasha querer esquecer o passado. — Todos os olhares se voltaram para Kagome, obviamente esperando por uma explicação. Mas ela não pretendia colaborar. — Por favor, eu falei mais do que devia.

— Jamais lhe pediria para trair a confiança de meu irmão. — Sango franziu o cenho. — Entretanto, você poderia, pelo menos, nos dizer se a causadora da angústia de Inuyasha é uma mulher chamada Elizabeth?

Não havia necessidade de resposta. Pela expressão de surpresa e o rubor que cobriu o rosto de Kagome, ficou evidente que a marquesa estava certa.

— Meu Deus, ele ainda está sofrendo por conta dessa insensatez? — Sesshomaru não disfarçou seu desprezo. — Que infantilidade! Pensei que ele já tivesse amadurecido! É bem típico de Inuyasha.

Kagome se levantou num salto, empurrando ruidosamente a cadeira.

— Não permitirei que menospreze o sofrimento de Inuyasha. Não tiro sua razão por estar furioso e revoltado, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de zombar dos sentimentos dele.

— Céus! — A condessa exclamou, olhando para Kagome com ar de aprovação. — Que bela defesa, mesmo depois do modo como Inuyasha a tratou. Seu caráter brilha na adversidade, Kagome, e sua lealdade é digna de admiração.

— Lealdade à pessoa errada — Sesshomaru resmungou. Ele mordeu um pedaço de torrada e mastigou lentamente, revelando no rosto uma expressão pensativa. — Você é minha esposa, até que se prove o contrário, de modo que tem obrigação de partilhar seus segredos comigo.

Com esforço, Kagome manteve sua expressão impassível. A condessa acabara de fizer-lhe um elogio. Certamente, seria uma forma desagradável de desacreditá-la se começasse a gritar com lorde Taisho.

— O segredo não é meu, milorde, apesar de ter percebido que os sentimentos de Inuyasha por Elizabeth são do conhecimento de todos. — Ela tornou a sentar-se. Respirou fundo, tentando falar com coerência. — Insisto em afirmar que Inuyasha só me contou a respeito dela por confiar plenamente na minha discrição. Vou honrar a privacidade dele e pedir-lhe para respeitar minha decisão de não trair sua confiança.

A justificativa dela pareceu irritá-lo ainda mais.

— Aposto como ele disse que sofreu uma grande decepção amorosa — Sesshomaru respondeu com impaciência. — Inuyasha costuma passar horas e horas discorrendo sobre Elizabeth. Isso nada mais é do que uma boa desculpa para embebedar-se.

— Não é verdade! Como você pode ser tão cruel? Ela se casou com outro. Inuyasha ficou arrasado.

— Realmente, ficou. — Sesshomaru tocou os cantos dos lábios com o guardanapo de linho. — Por caso, meu irmão chegou a mencionar que essa moça se casou há cinco anos?

— Cinco anos? — Kagome quase se engasgou com o chocolate quente. — Eu tinha a impressão que isso foi um acontecimento mais recente.

— Como vê, não foi. Kagome inclinou a cabeça.

— A passagem do tempo pode amenizar o sofrimento, mas a dor nunca passa e uma ferida nunca cicatriza. Ficam para sempre.

— Fala por experiência própria? — lorde Taisho indagou num tom surpreendentemente mais gentil.

Ela levantou a cabeça e os olhares deles se encontraram. Kagome corou, constrangida por revelar tanto de si mesma.

— Não estamos discutindo minhas desilusões, milorde, embora elas tenham me ajudado a entender os sentimentos de Inuyasha por Elizabeth.

— O que aconteceu com o seu namorado? — a condessa perguntou num tom consternado.

— Ele morreu na península. Prendíamos ficar noivos quando ele voltasse para casa, mas ele não voltou da guerra.

— Que tristeza, minha querida. — A condessa suspirou. — Sentimos muito por sua perda.

— Já faz muito tempo. — Os lábios de Kagome se curvaram num sorriso triste. — Uma eternidade.

— Vocês se conheciam por um tempo considerável? — lorde Taisho perguntou.

— Sim. — Ela ergueu o queixo, permitindo que as lembranças desfilassem diante de seus olhos. — Kouga era filho de um vizinho. Tivemos contatos ocasionais como crianças, e adolescentes, descobrimos muitos interesses em comum. Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando começamos a namorar.

— Certamente, teria dado certo. — Lorde Taisho bebeu um gole de café. — O relacionamento de meu irmão com Elizabeth resumiu-se a meia dúzia de danças em bailes diferentes, um jantar numa recepção, dois passeios de carruagem no Hyde Park, e uma quantidade incalculável de cartas sem respostas. Na verdade, ele mal a conhecia.

— Bem, houve aquele incidente no dia em que eles se conheceram — a condessa lembrou. — Inuyasha salvou a pobre moça dos ataques de um louco.

— Verdade. Meu irmão provou ser um homem de honra e caráter, e contribuiu para salvar a vida de Elizabeth — Sesshomaru admitiu.

— Sinto milorde, que está quase orgulhoso dele — Kagome provocou-o. Ela conhecia a história do incidente com Elizabeth e ficara impressionada com a atuação de Inuyasha. Era bom saber que a família também reconhecia seu valor.

— Não há nada que eu queira mais do que admirar o meu irmão, mas ele torna tudo muito difícil. — A um sinal de Sesshomaru, o criado serviu-lhe mais café. — Eu teria dado mais crédito ao seu sofrimento se acreditasse na sinceridade dele. Inuyasha está enamorado da idéia de amar Elizabeth. Ela é uma moça fina, de bom caráter que preferiu uma vida calma, comum, e até me atrevo a dizer, monótona. Longe da sociedade, longe dos modismos, longe do glamour e das línguas ferinas da aristocracia.

Lorde Taisho adoçou o café e misturou com a colher de prata. E depois de uma breve pausa, continuou:

— Felizmente, Elizabeth teve também o bom senso de perceber que Inuyasha teria se cansado um mês depois de casados. Sabiamente, ela se casou com um homem mais condizente com sua personalidade e expectativas de vida. Ouvi dizer que são muito felizes.

Kagome contraiu o maxilar.

— Inuyasha não entende dessa maneira. Ele acredita piamente que eles seriam felizes juntos, embora ela tenha entregado seu coração a outro.

— Isso pode ter sido há cinco anos, mas Inuyasha decidiu que seria mais fácil esconder-se atrás da desilusão, em vez de levantar a cabeça e continuar sua vida. — Lorde Taisho sorriu com ironia. — É muito fácil apaixonar-se por uma jovem bonita e atraente, mas muito mais difícil amar. Sustentar a emoção, permitir que esse sentimento cresça e amadureça não ser egoísta quando necessário, ceder algumas vezes e ser firme em outras. Somente quando você conheceu um amor assim e, depois, o perdeu, você saberá o que é sofrimento.

Kagome fitava lorde Taisho fascinada. Nunca imaginara que, sob a aparência fria, cínica, ele fosse tão romântico e sentimental. Indagou-se se era assim que ele amava a mulher com que pretendia se casar. Não pôde evitar uma ponta de inveja da dona do coração do lorde.

— O amor é uma questão complicada para o coração e para a mente - Sango manifestou-se. — Aqueles que têm a sorte de encontrá-lo, devem aprender que esse sentimento precisa ser cultivado com muito carinho e paciência.

— O seu casamento foi por amor, lady Sango? — Kagome não conteve a curiosidade.

— No começo, não. Mas definitivamente, agora é — ela respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

A condessa suspirou.

— Essa conversa sobre amor está me deixando com saudade de seu pai. O conde foi passar o dia com antigos colegas de escola. Penso que preciso distrair-me para não ficar triste.

— Então, vamos fazer compras — Sango sugeriu. — Kagome vai adorar Bond Street!

— Perfeito! — a condessa concordou com entusiasmo. Lorde Taisho aproveitou o momento e levantou-se.

— Tenho muitos compromissos nesta manhã e não quero me atrasar. Desejo-lhes uma manhã muito agradável.

Ele tocou a testa com a mão e fez uma mesura antes de sair da sala de refeições.

Embora tentando não olhar, Kagome acompanhou-o com os olhos até não vê-lo mais.

Kagome jamais imaginaria a aventura que seria ir às compras com a condessa e lady Sango. Bond Street era alguma coisa assustadora que só provava quanto ela estava fora de lugar. Mas a teimosia da condessa não deixava espaço para contestações, e sem saber exatamente como acontecera, de repente, Kagome viu-se na porta de uma das mais famosas e exclusivas modistas de Londres.

Foram recebidas de braços abertos, com cumprimentos e elogios exagerados. Depois, vieram os olhares e exclamações de horror ao avaliarem Kagome dos pés à cabeça. Ela não tinha certeza se o espanto era por conta das roupas simples demais, de sua aparência, ou pela vaga explicação da condessa e de lady Sango sobre o parentesco delas.

Entretanto, o nervosismo de Kagome logo se transformou em entusiasmo diante da nova experiência. As vendedoras e a proprietária literalmente gravitavam ao redor da condessa. Tudo era feito para agradá-la, e nenhuma tarefa era considerada difícil ou impossível.

Depois de tirarem as medidas de Kagome, começaram a escolher os tecidos e os modelos dos novos vestidos. Ocasionalmente, ela era consultada, mas quem decidia era a condessa. Felizmente, a condessa apreciava os modelos de cintura alta que Kagome tanto apreciava.

No fim, ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que um passatempo que, a princípio temera ser exaustivo e aborrecido, era na verdade muito agradável e divertido. Porém, logo percebeu que a condessa não pretendia comprar-lhe apenas um vestido. Ou dois.

A lista que a condessa apresentou a lady Renude deixou Kagome estarrecida. Vestidos para de manhã, para a tarde, para jantar, vestidos de baile, de passeios, trajes de montaria e para outras ocasiões. Parecia que, independentemente da ocasião ou das circunstâncias, esperava-se que mulher aristocrata possuísse e vestisse o traje certo. E sempre acompanhados dos sapatos, chapéus e complementos apropriados.

Não havia preço nos tecidos ou nas roupas, o que deixava Kagome ainda mais apreensiva. Examinando discretamente a qualidade dos tecidos e dos acabamentos dos vestidos, ela concluiu que somente mulheres que não precisavam se preocupar com os preços freqüentavam aquela loja.

Kagome não era, e nunca fora, uma mulher assim. Apesar de sua família ter posses, eram três filhas e a mãe para se vestirem.

Desde cedo, ela aprendera a apreciar beleza e qualidade nos objetos e também a controlar o dinheiro na hora de adquiri-los. Aparentemente, controle não era uma palavra usada pela condessa. Vestidos e mais vestidos eram encomendados, e nem a condessa e nem lady Sango pareciam preocupadas com os preços. Num momento em que lady Renude se afastou para pegar outros modelos, Kagome tocou no assunto. A condessa descartou-o com um sorriso vago.

— Meu filho tem bolsos muito fundos. — Ela apontou para um vestido vermelho de seda. — Ele tem um talento ridículo para ganhar dinheiro, talento esse que tenho quase horror em confessar que ele aprendeu com a irmã.

Kagome olhou para a marquesa, que encolheu os ombros.

— Isso é verdade, mas procuramos não comentar o fato fora de nossa família.

Por alguma razão, a idéia de partilhar de um segredo de família, fez com que Kagome se sentisse privilegiada. Apesar da arrogância e das maneiras autoritárias, os Barrington formavam um grupo muito carismático, e Kagome sentia-se honrada pela confiança.

Mesmo cansada Kagome conseguiu agüentar mais uma hora com bom humor. Aliviada, viu a condessa guardar o monóculo dourado na bolsa e anunciar que as compras tinham terminado.

O sol estava brilhando quando, finalmente, deixaram à loja de lady Renude. Kagome não pôde evitar uma ponta de vaidade ao andar por Bond Street com um dos muitos vestidos elegantes comprados no ateliê de lady Renude. Mas seus pensamentos logo foram dispersos ao avistar a figura de lorde Taisho não muito distante. Reconheceu-o imediatamente. Ele estava a pé, caminhando na direção delas com passos firmes.

— Senhoras. —Ele tocou a aba do chapéu. — Já terminaram suas compras?

A condessa riu.

— Fazer compras é algo que as mulheres nunca terminam Sesshomaru. Elas simplesmente dão uma pausa para recuperar as forças.

— Eu não estou nem um pouco cansada. — Sango sorriu.

— Mas minhas filhas esperam-me em casa.

— Vou acompanhar sua irmã — a condessa disse a Sesshomaru.

— Por que você não dá um passeio com Kagome? O ar fresco lhe fará bem, depois de tantas horas dentro de uma loja.

Uma expressão sombria cobriu o rosto de lorde Taisho.

— Penso que quanto menos me virem pela cidade em companhia de Kagome, melhor.

— O que tem de mais, meu filho? Minha criada os acompanhará. Naturalmente, devemos ser discretos no que concerne à situação de Kagome, mas não há necessidade de escondê-la.

— Não concordo.

— Sinto muito, Sesshomaru, mas a mamãe tem razão — Sango interveio. — Se agirmos como se tivéssemos alguma coisa a esconder, daremos motivo para comentários maldosos.

— E todos sabemos que não há como guardar um segredo em Londres — a condessa completou.

— Insisto em dizer que o mais prudente será mantermos sigilo sobre a existência de Kagome.

A condessa deu um suspiro ruidoso e exagerado.

— Não seja ridículo, Sesshomaru. Passamos quase quatro horas na loja de lady Renude. Antes do final do dia, a alta sociedade inteira terá informações sobre a dama misteriosa que renovou completamente seu guarda-roupa e enviou a conta para você pagar.

Lorde Taisho empalideceu. Kagome pigarreou. Todos a olharam rapidamente, mas ninguém disse nada. Passado o momento de choque, Sesshomaru indagou:

— Lady Renude sabe quem é Kagome?

— Não sou boba e tampouco o é lady Renude — retrucou a condessa. — Ela estava ardendo de curiosidade, mas jamais se arriscaria a ofender-me com perguntas indiscretas. Asseguro-lhe que não deixamos escapar nada. E sabe o que mais? Não podemos ficar aqui parados, discutindo assuntos de família. Além disso, sua irmã precisa ir embora.

— Minha carruagem está a dois quarteirões daqui — informou o lorde.

— A nossa está mais perto. Seria realmente pedir demais que contemplasse Kagome com alguns momentos de ar fresco? Pelo menos, até onde está a sua carruagem?

A condessa não esperou pelos protestos do filho. Segurando no braço de Sango, caminhou até a carruagem e, num piscar de olhos, mãe e filha entraram no veículo, sem olhar para trás.

Com o canto dos olhos, Kagome viu o lorde Taisho cerrar os punhos. Ele estava furioso. Mas seu rosto estava impassível quando se voltou e ofereceu-lhe o braço.

Se não aceitasse, certamente, Kagome seria deixada lá mesmo, somente com uma criada como guia. Contendo um suspiro de resignação, pousou a ponta dos dedos no braço dele e deixou-se conduzir por Bond Street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

A condessa espiou pela janela da carruagem e bateu palmas de alegria.

— Vai dar certo! — resmungou.

Ainda sorrindo, esticou o braço e bateu no teto da carruagem.

— O que está fazendo, mamãe? — perguntou Sango.

— Estou chamando John. Temos que ir ao escritório do Sr. Beckham.

— Ao escritório do advogado?

— Sim. Preciso saber das novidades sobre a validade do casamento de Kagome e Sesshomaru.

— Mamãe, o Sr. Beckham esteve em casa ontem à noite. Duvido que alguma coisa tenha mudado em menos de vinte e quatro horas!

— Mas mudou Sango. E para melhor.

O olhar da condessa deixou Sango desconfiada.

— Como assim?

— Kagome se casou com Inuyasha, mas todos sabemos que tem alguma coisa muito estranha envolvendo esse casamento. E não estou me referindo ao fato de Inuyasha ter assinado a certidão com o nome e o título do irmão.

— Continuo sem entender, mamãe.

— Ao longo destes anos, meu querido filho tem usado a decepção com Elizabeth como um escudo para evitar envolvimentos emocionais com outras mulheres. Sempre acreditei que quando ele encontrar a mulher certa, essa barreira cairá por terra. — A condessa fez uma breve pausa. — Kagome não é essa mulher.

— Inuyasha não pensa assim, mamãe. Ele se casou com ela.

— Casou? — A condessa ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Ou casou-se por procuração, sabendo que encontrara a mulher ideal para o irmão?

— Sesshomaru e Kagome? — Sango balançou a cabeça num gesto de incredulidade. — Inuyasha não tem a menor idéia do tipo de mulher que interessa ao irmão. O mais provável é que Inuyasha estivesse bêbado e tenha assinado o nome errado por pura distração. E mesmo tendo assinado o nome de Sesshomaru, o casamento não é válido.

— Inuyasha é impetuoso e passa longe da perfeição, mas não é um bêbado. Ele ama e admira o irmão — a condessa respondeu indignada. — A mudança de comportamento de Sesshomaru teve alguma influência positiva.

— Acho maravilhoso ele não beber excessivamente e nem jogar mais, mas como tudo que os meus irmãos fazem, Sesshomaru foi de um extremo ao outro. Ele é arrogante, impertinente, e extremamente controlado. Receio que não haja mais paixão e alegria no coração dele.

— Talvez seja esse o papel de Kagome, minha filha. Levar alegria e paixão de volta à vida de Sesshomaru.

— Que absurdo mamãe. Kagome acredita estar casada com Inuyasha!

— Inuyasha ainda não contou a Kagome todos os detalhes do plano. — A condessa falava devagar e pensativamente, como se estivesse formando os pensamentos em voz alta.

— Você pensa realmente que Inuyasha elaborou um esquema mirabolante envolvendo Kagome e Sesshomaru, e que a vinda dela precipitou os acontecimentos?

— É possível que tenha acontecido isso mesmo.

Sango pousou a mão enluvada na testa.

— Suas teorias absurdas estão me deixando tonta. A condessa acariciou o ombro da filha.

— Eu também me senti confusa até ver Sesshomaru e Kagome no café-da-manhã, e ainda há pouco, diante da loja de lady Renude. De repente, tudo ficou claro como cristal. — A condessa suspirou. — Sinto faíscas entre eles. Interesse, excitamento, até mesmo paixão, estão escondidos sob a superfície. Ontem à noite, eu pressenti alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que era. Hoje, porém, percebi que com o encorajamento certo e um toque de sorte, as faíscas logo se transformarão em labaredas.

— Você esqueceu que Sesshomaru já escolheu a noiva?

— Ah sim, aquela impecável srta. Kikyou Manning. — A condessa batia o dedo indicador no queixo. — O que você acha dela?

Sango hesitou, respirou fundo e cruzou as mãos no colo.

— A srta. Manning parece ser uma jovem respeitável. É educada, elegante, mas com ar distante e maneiras tranqüilas demais.

— Exatamente. Uma jovem enfadonha. Não gosto muito dela. Há alguma coisa naquela garota que me incomoda, mas não sei explicar o que é. O mais importante: ela não é a mulher certa para Sesshomaru.

— Não seja indelicada, mamãe. Nós quase não conhecemos a srta. Manning.

— Duvido que teremos oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor. — A condessa ergueu o queixo. — Não me olhe com essa cara de horror! Se não podemos conversar abertamente uma com a outra, com quem partilharemos nossas confidencias, Sango?

— Seja qual for verdade, mamãe, é melhor não nos envolvermos neste imbróglio.

A condessa fitou-a por um momento, depois, desviou o olhar, fingindo-se interessada numa dobra da capa. O gesto sugestivo incomodou Sango.

— Você ficou tão quieta de repente, mamãe. Receio que esteja tramando alguma coisa.

— Tramando? Que palavra mais desagradável! Só estou cuidando dos interesses dos meus filhos. Quem poderá culpar uma mãe por pensar na felicidade deles?

Sango sorriu. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco, desconfiada da expressão de inocência de sua mãe.

Momentos depois, a carruagem parou na frente do escritório de Beckham.

Um funcionário recepcionou-as, conduzindo-as imediatamente à sala do advogado.

— Senhoras, é uma honra recebê-las. — Ele puxou as cadeiras para elas se sentarem. — Fiquem à vontade. Não havia necessidade de se deslocarem até aqui. Bastava mandar chamar-me.

— Viemos fazer algumas compras e pensamos em trocar umas palavrinhas com o senhor sobre a situação do meu filho.

— Estou pesquisando cuidadosamente os aspectos legais do casamento por procuração. Dentro de dois ou três dias, já terei elementos para analisar as circunstâncias em que ocorreu o casamento.

— Imagino que o senhor esteja se empenhando para resolver tudo o mais rápido possível, não? — a condessa perguntou, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o broche que enfeitava a gola do vestido.

— Certamente, condessa. Designei meus melhores assistentes para o caso e supervisiono pessoalmente o trabalho deles.

— Era o que eu temia. — A condessa tirou um lenço da bolsa e pressionou-o no canto dos olhos.

— A senhora se aborreceu milady?

— Oh, não com o senhor que, além de advogado competente e ético, é nosso amigo. Meus nervos estão em frangalhos com todos esses incidentes, e pensei que o senhor poderia...

A condessa não terminou a frase. Tremia convulsivamente tentando conter as emoções. Beckham levantou-se e ofereceu-lhe um copo de água.

— Diga-me o que a preocupa, milady.

A condessa bebeu um gole e colocou o copo sobre a escrivaninha.

— Preciso de sua ajuda, Sr. Beckham. O senhor é a única pessoa confiável a quem eu pediria este favor. Vai me ajudar? Por favor...

— Farei o que me pedir condessa.

— Obrigada. O senhor é um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Sango cobriu os lábios com a mão para esconder o sorriso. Pobre Sr. Beckham! Ele não tinha a menor chance com sua mãe, uma mestra na manipulação.

O advogado sentou-se, e a condessa levou ainda alguns momentos para recompor-se. Sango ajeitou-se na cadeira para assistir à próxima cena daquele drama familiar.

— Depois de pensar muito, cheguei à conclusão de que não é nenhuma tragédia meu filho estar casado com Kagome — a condessa anunciou.

— Infelizmente, seu filho não usou seu verdadeiro nome na certidão de casamento, de modo que o Sr. Inuyasha Barrington não é legalmente casado com a srta. Higurashi...

— Desculpe interrompê-lo, Sr. Beckham, mas não quero Kagome casada com Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, lorde Taisho é quem deve ser o marido de Kagome.

O rosto do advogado ficou lívido.

— Mas lorde Taisho deixou bem claro que deseja a anulação desse casamento. Ele não quer continuar casado com a srta. Higurashi.

— Como ele pode saber o que quer? Sesshomaru mal conhece a moça!

— Milady, não posso revelar informações sobre meu cliente. — Beckham amassou um pedaço de papel, denotando sua contrariedade. — Já dei minha palavra ao lorde Taisho que resolverei a questão. A favor dele.

Sango viu, numa fração de segundo, o conflito de emoções passando pelo rosto da mãe. Surpresa, contrariedade e, finalmente, determinação.

— O senhor me interpretou mal, Sr. Beckham. Eu jamais pediria que quebrasse o compromisso de ética. Entretanto, é o direito de uma mãe querer o melhor para seus filhos. Só preciso de tempo. Seus esforços para resolver esse dilema marital devem prosseguir... Em passos lentos. Passos de caracol, de preferência. Quero que lorde Taisho pense bastante sobre o futuro e sobre sua futura esposa.

Beckham estava visivelmente constrangido com o pedido da condessa, mas já empenhara sua palavra. Não poderia recuar, a menos que estivesse preparado para enfrentar um ataque de histeria.

— Suponho que deverei examinar todos os documentos duas ou três vezes antes de efetuar os procedimentos necessários — ele disse ainda com uma ponta de incerteza.

— Excelente. — A condessa sorriu com ar triunfante. — Tenho plena confiança em suas habilidades para conduzir tudo do modo como combinamos.

O advogado levantou-se, dando a conversa por encerrada. Em circunstâncias normais, sua atitude teria ofendido a condessa, mas ela não deu importância à indelicadeza de Beckham. Sua vitória tornava-a generosa e tolerante.

Sesshomaru nunca se sentira tão desconfortável. Sentia-se desajeitado e artificial caminhando pela rua de braço dado com Kagome. Ela era mais alta do que a maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia, e o toque da mão dela em seu braço era leve, quase imperceptível.

Tentando romper o silêncio constrangedor, Sesshomaru começou a apontar um ou outro marco pelo caminho. Kagome soltava murmúrios de entendimento, mas ele não tinha idéia se ela estava apreciando ou totalmente entediada.

— Notei que mudou de roupa. Este é um dos seus novos vestidos? — ele finalmente perguntou.

— Sim. Lady Renude observou que o vestido precisava de ajustes, mas sua mãe e sua irmã insistiram. Elas estão me transformando numa mulher elegante. — Kagome riu das próprias palavras. — Bem, pelo menos, estão tentando!

— Não permita que elas a mudem demais. Se deixar por conta delas, logo você mesma não se reconhecerá mais.

— Depois de passar uma manhã inteira dentro de uma loja, admito que você tenha razão. Gostaria de conhecer outras lojas, mas aprenderei a impor limites e evitar mudanças extremas sugeridas por sua mãe, como cortar o cabelo. — Ela o fitou. — Aprecio e valorizo os conselhos da condessa e de lady Sango, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões. Felizmente, não sou uma pessoa sugestionável e nem fraca.

— Vontade e sabedoria não são suficientes quando se trata de minha mãe. — Sesshomaru pausou por um instante, e inclinando a cabeça na direção dela, completou: — Ela pode se tornar uma tirana, às vezes.

— Uma peculiaridade da família? — Kagome perguntou encarando-o.

— Uma das maiores e mais fortes!

Ambos riram, até Sesshomaru, mas lembrou-se de estava em público, e recompôs-se. Olhou ao redor e, aliviado, percebeu que ninguém os observava. Depois, incapaz de controlar-se, voltou-se para Kagome.

O rosto dela cobriu-se de rubor, e o brilho de seus olhos lhe chamou a atenção. Ela era uma moça muito bonita e interessante.

De repente, Sesshomaru sentiu _um frisson _que afetou seu equilíbrio de um modo peculiar e incompreensível. Seu corpo parecia despertar para a vida, pulsar de ansiedade. A reação normal de um homem a uma mulher atraente, ainda que, de certa forma, fosse uma sensação diferente. Era uma sensação única, profunda, desconhecida e desconcertante.

Normalmente, Sesshomaru simplesmente esperaria essa atração evaporar de seu corpo e de sua mente. Era o que sempre acontecia. Considerava isso um triunfo, sabendo que depois de anos entregando-se às paixões devastadoras, ele finalmente conseguira disciplinar-se e controlar as emoções.

Com Kagome, porém, os sentimentos e as imagens eram mais fortes e mais assustadoras. A descoberta fez seu coração bater descontrolado. Era bem possível que a atração não desvanecesse, mas sim, aumentasse.

Mas por quê? O que havia naquela mulher para abalá-lo tanto?

Como se quisesse fugir dos próprios sentimentos, Sesshomaru apressou o passo. Kagome foi obrigada a segurar mais forte no braço dele para acompanhá-lo.

— Minha carruagem está na outra rua — lorde Taisho anunciou. — Posso dar instruções ao cocheiro para levá-la de volta por vários caminhos diferentes. È mais interessante você conhecer Londres do que as lojas de Bond Street. Há algum lugar especial que você deseja ver?

— Quero ver tudo! — ela murmurou ofegando.

Sesshomaru sabia que a falta de fôlego era por conta da longa caminhada, mas a sensação de intimidade levou-o a pensar em outras e mais deliciosas maneiras de provocar tal reação.

Pensou em beijos, macios como asas de borboleta, mas tão poderosos e capazes de despertar o fogo e o desejo nos corpos deles. A ânsia, o entusiasmo que estimulavam o encantamento, o desejo, a sensualidade que ele sabia que explodiria entre ambos.

— Vou instruir o meu cocheiro para ir pelo caminho da abadia de Westminster. Você poderá apreciar a arquitetura e sentir a tradição do lugar, mesmo sendo visto através da janela de uma carruagem.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Você não vem?

Lorde Taisho negou enfaticamente com um gesto de cabeça, não gostando da sensação de prazer que sentira ao notar o tom de decepção na voz dela.

Segurou-a pelo cotovelo e já ia ajudá-la a subir na carruagem quando uma voz feminina chamou-o. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Voltou-se devagar e deparou-se com Kikyou e a irmã.

— Srta. Manning. Srta. Kikyou. — Soltou o braço de Kagome e cumprimentou as duas jovens com uma reverência.

Atônitas, nem Kikyou e nem Rin retribuíram o cumprimento. Olhavam para Kagome, evidentemente, adivinhando sua identidade. Kagome corou e abriu a boca, mas fechou-a rapidamente sem dizer nada.

— Kikyou...

Ela pegou na mão da irmã e ambas saíram correndo em direção à carruagem do pai. Ele soltou uma imprecação e fez menção de ir atrás delas. A voz de Kagome deteve-o.

— O que aconteceu para elas correrem assim?

Sesshomaru não precisaria dar explicações, mas por algum motivo, disse a verdade:

— A jovem de capa azul é Kikyou Manning, a mulher com que eu pretendia me casar. — E olhando diretamente nos olhos dela acrescentou: — Isto é, antes de você se tornar minha esposa.

No momento em que sentou na carruagem, Kikyou descontrolou-se.

— Que atrevido! — Jogou a bolsa furiosamente no chão da carruagem. — Apresentar-se em público com aquela criatura depois de me prometer que ela logo sairia de sua vida! E você viu o jeito deles? Tão próximos, falando num tom de intimidade! Tive que chamá-lo duas vezes para ele reparar em mim.

— Lorde Taisho pareceu-me muito aborrecido com o encontro — disse Rin, pegando a bolsa da irmã.

— Claro, sua tola! Ele odeia chamar a atenção, principalmente quando envolve algum acontecimento que poderá prejudicar sua reputação. Tomara que outras pessoas tenham presenciado o encontro!

— Não é bem assim. Lorde Taisho jamais...

— Cale a boca! Se você disser uma palavra para defendê-lo, juro que lhe dou uma bofetada.

Rin endireitou-se no banco e não respondeu. Kikyou sentiu o impulso de agredir a irmã de qualquer maneira para extravasar sua raiva. Não esperava reagir com tanto ciúme e violência. Na verdade, não gostava de lorde Taisho. Só concordara com o casamento para agradar ao pai e, principalmente, para livrar-se da autoridade dele.

Taisho tinha muitas qualidades que ela desejava num marido. Era rico, bonito, possuía título de nobreza e herdaria posições melhores, depois da morte do conde, seu pai. O mais importante, porém, era saber que o lorde nunca a amaria, e que ela, com toda certeza, jamais o amaria também.

Mas aparentemente, essa certeza não a impedira de sentir-se possessiva. Vê-lo com outra mulher despertara nela todos os tipos de emoções. Felizmente os surpreendera na rua. Embora acessos de raiva fossem sua especialidade, jamais se rebaixaria em público.

— Minha vida vai ser assim? Forçada a engolir angústia e humilhação dia após dia, enquanto Taisho desfila pela cidade com essa mulher?

— Ele estava apenas ajudando-a a subir na carruagem — Rin ponderou timidamente, afagando a mão da irmã. — Pode ter sido um encontro casual.

— Meu Deus, você é ingênua, mesmo! — Kikyou desvencilhou-se do gesto carinhoso de Rin. — A carruagem era dele! Você não viu o brasão na porta?

Rin baixou a cabeça e apertou as mãos, mas Kikyou não notou. Estava ocupada demais com problemas mais urgentes. Fora ingênua ao acreditar nas palavras do lorde na noite anterior. Ele não revelara toda a verdade que envolvia aquele estranho casamento. E levando em conta o encontro na rua, ela duvidava que Taisho se empenharia em honrar o compromisso deles que, afinal, nunca fora anunciado oficialmente.

As negociações tinham sido completadas, o acordo financeiro ficara estabelecido, mas nenhum documento fora assinado. Agindo corretamente, ela poderia fugir do escândalo e jogar a culpa nas costas de lorde Taisho.

Kikyou espiou pela janela. A tormenta de emoções começava a passar, mas o desejo de vingança ainda era muito forte. Ela sorriu. Tudo ia dar certo. A aflição que sentira inicialmente com a idéia de perder Taisho desaparecera, dando lugar à forte e intensa necessidade de ser cruel.

E desse assunto, ela entendia perfeitamente.

* * *

Kikyou está morrendo de raiva, o que ela vai fazer?

Obrigada Kagome Unmei ( a Kagome nao ficou com raiva do inuyasha, mas qualquer outra mulher ficaria no lugar dela.)

Até amanha beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Sesshomaru não pretendia voltar à mansão com Kagome. Inquieto e ansioso para ficar a sós com seus pensamentos, planejara colocar Kagome e a criada na carruagem, e depois voltar ao clube.

Mas o inesperado encontro com Kikyou mudara tudo. Perdera a vontade. A possibilidade de que algum membro tivesse presenciado o incidente na rua era um risco que preferia evitar. Por isso, ele relutantemente entrara na carruagem e permanecera calado durante todo o trajeto.

O veículo parou e Kagome espiou pela janela.

— Chegamos?

Sesshomaru confirmou apenas com um gesto de cabeça.

Um criado abriu a porta da carruagem e ofereceu o braço a Kagome. Ela desceu e Sesshomaru seguiu-a rapidamente. Agora que chegara, só queria refugiar-se no conforto de seu escritório e decidir como consertar aquela confusão. Se tivesse conserto.

Assim que pisaram no hall, o mordomo entregou uma mensagem urgente a Kagome. Ela abriu a folha de papel e leu rapidamente a mensagem. Seu rosto empalideceu.

— Más notícias?

— Mais ou menos.

— É do meu irmão?

— Não. É da minha tia-avó Kaede. — Kagome fitou-o com apreensão. — Está ansiosa para conhecer meu marido. Na verdade, ela espera ser recebida por nós dois esta tarde.

Sesshomaru lembrava-se vagamente de Kagome ter mencionado a tal parente na noite anterior.

— Se quiser receber visitas, poderá usar o salão dourado. O cozinheiro terá prazer em servir o que você pedir. Apenas fale com o mordomo para providenciar tudo.

— Você estará presente?

— Não. Mas transmita meus respeitos à tia Kaede.

Seu tom de voz foi mais ríspido do que pretendia. Kagome não se mostrou ofendida. Ela estava na escada principal, um degrau acima dele, fitando-o, talvez esperando que ele mudasse de idéia.

Sesshomaru irritou-se com a situação. Não era obrigado a ajudar Kagome, seu irmão Inuyasha adaptava-se melhor ao papel de cavaleiro errante.

— Tia Kaede ficará desapontada se você não fizer um esforço para conhecê-la — Kagome declarou após um silêncio tenso. — E desconfiada também.

— O problema não é meu.

Kagome mordiscou o lábio. Olhou para a mensagem e novamente para Sesshomaru.

— Passará a ser problema seu se tia Kaede suspeitar, mesmo que remotamente, de nossa situação inusitada.

Sesshomaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, incerto se as palavras dela conteriam uma ameaça velada.

— Então, sugiro que lhe conte a verdade. Quanto mais cedo, melhor.

— Assim que ela souber a verdade, o mundo inteiro saberá.

— Peça-lhe para ser discreta. Pelo bem da família.

— Meu pai diz que contar um segredo para tia Kaede é mais eficaz do que colocar um anúncio no jornal. Ela é simplesmente incapaz de guardar um segredo.

— Nesse caso, deixarei que você resolva esta situação delicada, desde que ela é membro de sua família.

Kagome ergueu ligeiramente os ombros.

— Mesmo que eu estivesse inclinada a confidenciar sobre a nossa situação, o que eu lhe diria? Casei-me com lorde Taisho. Isso não significa que você é meu marido? Ou Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru soltou um suspiro exasperado.

— Estou pagando uma quantia fabulosa a uma das maiores mentes em assuntos legais deste para me responder essa pergunta. Prometo que, assim que eu souber, contarei a tia Kaede.

Resmungando, lorde Taisho fez uma reverência e buscou o sossego de seu escritório. Abriu a pasta de correspondência e, por meia hora, examinou os papéis sem conseguir se concentrar.

A casa estava silenciosa. Sua mãe ainda não voltara e, aparentemente, só voltaria ao anoitecer. Pelo menos, Kagome teria oportunidade de receber a tia em particular.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia afastar a imagem de Kagome de sua mente. Parada na escada, tão bonita com seu vestido novo, parecia perdida e magoada com a indelicada recusa dele.

Desconfiando de que se arrependeria mais tarde, Sesshomaru respirou fundo e saiu do escritório, dirigindo-se para o salão dourado onde Kagome estava sozinha com os olhos baixos e as mãos cruzadas.

— Sua visita ainda não chegou? Kagome o fitou com ar distraído.

— Tia Kaede sempre se atrasa cinco minutos. Nem um segundo a mais, nem um a menos. Dentro de dois minutos ela estará aqui. Se quiser evitá-la, ainda há tempo.

— Meu irmão e eu somos iguais apenas na aparência. Na personalidade, somos diferentes como o dia e a noite.

— Ninguém sabe disso melhor do que eu, milorde.

— Então, diga-me como devo agir para que sua tia pense que sou Inuyasha.

— Você vai me ajudar? — Kagome indagou.

Sesshomaru tentou não notar a expressão de alívio no rosto dela. Não faria tal sacrifício apenas por ela, mas principalmente para evitar um escândalo maior. — Vou lhe dar um aviso, milady. Não mentirei por você.

— Jamais pediria uma coisa dessas. Basta dizer a verdade.

— Que verdade?

— Tia Kaede sabe que me casei com lorde Taisho. — A voz dela era firme, mas os olhos estavam sombrios. — Será suficiente apresentá-lo como lorde Taisho. Ela ficará satisfeita. Devo preveni-lo de que ela fará perguntas indiscretas, como a situação de suas finanças e suas convicções políticas.

— Sobreviverei.

— Prepare-se, milorde. Ela é uma adversária e tanto. Apesar da idade, tia Kaede é muito astuta. — Kagome franziu o cenho. — Para finalizar, acha que poderia ser menos formal?

— Como assim?

— Sou muito romântica, e todos lá em casa fazem brincadeiras sobre isso. A história do meu namoro relâmpago com Inuyasha é um assunto muito comentado em nossa pequena comunidade. Tia Kaede ouviu todos os detalhes, por mais exagerados que fossem. Se continuar se comportando com seus modos enfadonhos, ela jamais acreditará em nós.

Sesshomaru lançou-lhe um olhar indignado. Que atrevimento acusá-lo de ser enfadonho! Ele era ponderado e controlado, sempre o perfeito cavalheiro. Jamais agiria como um marido apaixonado, ainda mais na frente de outras pessoas!

O som de uma tosse discreta impediu-o de responder à altura. Olhando sobre o ombro, viu o mordomo parado na porta.

— Sra. Kaede Humphrey — ele anunciou.

Tia Kaede entrou, com o olhar atento à elegância do salão.

Era baixa, robusta e estava toda vestida de preto. Suas feições eram marcantes e guardavam traços da beleza da juventude. Sesshomaru levantou-se e endireitou os ombros, mas logo assumiu uma postura mais casual.

— Tia Kaede, que bom revê-la. — Kagome beijou as faces da tia, e voltou-se para Sesshomaru. — Posso ter o prazer de apresentá-la ao lorde Taisho?

Kaede inclinou levemente a cabeça em retribuição ao cumprimento de Sesshomaru, depois o encarou.

— Esperei muito tempo para conhecê-lo, rapaz.

— Eu também ouvi falar muito a seu respeito, milady — Sesshomaru respondeu com gentileza.

Kagome conduziu a tia até uma poltrona e sentou-se ao lado dela. Sesshomaru ficou em pé, com um braço apoiado na moldura da lareira, avaliando a situação.

Kaede olhava-o fixamente, como se quisesse penetrar no ponto mais profundo de sua alma. Palavras gentis e boas maneiras não seriam suficientes para lhe causar uma boa impressão. Sesshomaru não era de desanimar facilmente. Quase com resignação, dispôs-se a ser absolutamente encantador. Perguntou sobre a viagem, sobre o tempo, sobre a saúde, o assunto predileto dos idosos.

Kaede respondeu num tom de complacência, como se aquelas perguntas triviais a aborrecessem. E, como se esperasse que ele se sentisse honrado por ser questionado por ela, disse:

— Certamente espero que comprove ser um cavalheiro digno da mão de minha sobrinha-neta. Não estou impressionada com seu procedimento até este ponto, mas vou lhe dar uma oportunidade de se redimir.

Sesshomaru comprimiu os lábios. As palavras dela expressavam exatamente o que ele diria ao irmão, se tivesse oportunidade. Passou a olhar para tia Kaede com novo respeito.

— Kagome é realmente uma jóia rara, milady. Prometo empenhar-me para melhorar cada vez mais e ser merecedor de sua sobrinha.

Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa com a declaração. Ainda aturdida, puxou o cordão da campainha. Um criado atendeu e ela deu ordem para que o chá fosse servido.

Minutos depois, o rapaz colocava a bandeja de chá sobre a mesa de centro, e assim que ele se afastou, Kaede insistiu:

— Acredito que marido e mulher devam morar juntos, lorde Taisho.

Sesshomaru forçou um sorriso.

— Geralmente, é assim que vivem os casais.

— E será assim com vocês?

— Veremos — Kagome interveio, pegando a travessa de biscoitos e estendendo-a a tia. — Prove um biscoito de aveia. São deliciosos.

Kaede pegou o biscoito, mas deixou-o intocado no pires. Seu olhar focalizou Sesshomaru novamente.

— Gostaria de saber por que viajou até Wiltshire para encontrar uma noiva. As moças de Londres não o agradam, milorde?

Sesshomaru sentiu um arrepio. Seria possível ela ter ouvido comentários sobre seu casamento com Kikyou? Kaede não freqüentava os mesmos círculos sociais que ele, mas histórias picantes sempre chegavam a todos os cantos da cidade. Por outro lado, se tivesse ouvido algum comentário sobre ele, já o teria enfrentado no momento em que chegara.

— Não viajei até Wiltshire à procura de uma noiva, mas voltei com uma. — Ele contemplou Kagome com um olhar ardente. — Digamos que fugiu ao meu controle.

— Ah, ele é romântico! — Kaede exclamou com um sorriso radiante. — E quanto a filhos, lorde Taisho? Pretendem ter filhos logo, não?

— Tia Kaede... — interpelou Kagome.

— Só estou dizendo que quero alguns sobrinhos-bisnetos para alegrar minha velhice.

— Há muitas coisas que queremos tia. A vida não é só alegria e nem sempre temos tudo o que desejamos. — Kagome afagou a mão da tia. — Ou que merecemos.

— Sim... Tem razão.

Sesshomaru estava impressionado. Kagome conseguira deter a tia sem insultá-la. A conversa foi desviada para outros assuntos, e até o final da visita, Kaede não mencionou seu tópico preferido, ou seja, ele próprio.

No fundo, deveria agradecer à boa senhora. Se ela não tivesse insistido para Kagome ir visitar o marido em Londres, ele teria se casado com Kikyou e cometido adultério. Estremeceu só de pensar nas proporções do escândalo.

Finalmente, a visita terminou. Depois de abraçar a sobrinha e despedir-se de Sesshomaru com uma graciosa vênia, Kaede saiu do salão do mesmo modo como entrara: com o nariz empinado e as saias farfalhando.

— Bem, não foi tão ruim — Sesshomaru comentou.

— Comparado a quê? À Inquisição Espanhola?

— Confesso que ela é um pouco dominadora.

— Sim, um pouco. — Kagome riu.

— Penso que ela gostou de mim.

O comentário mereceu um olhar divertido de Kagome.

— Você foi absolutamente charmoso e excepcionalmente paciente. Obrigada.

— Só absolutamente charmoso?

— Extraordinariamente charmoso. Está satisfeito milorde?

Ambos riram. A irritação que Sesshomaru sentira antes desapareceu. Em seu lugar, havia uma estranha e quase desesperada ternura. Os rostos estavam próximos, e Sesshomaru tornou-se muito mais consciente do calor e da feminilidade de Kagome. Decidiu desequilibrá-la.

— Como sabe, não compareci a seu casamento. Pelo que consta, é possível que eu seja o noivo. — Ele segurou a mão de Kagome. — Penso que tenho o direito de beijar a noiva.

Apesar da expressão de perplexidade, ela não protestou. Encorajado, Sesshomaru inclinou a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos dela, sentindo sua maciez e calor. Sabia que os toques mais suaves poderiam proporcionar os maiores prazeres.

Uma sensação de formigamento começou no ponto de contato e espalhou-se rapidamente por seu corpo. Provou dos lábios de Kagome e inalou seu perfume sensual. Ela suspirou e ele sugou-lhe avidamente os lábios.

Ao mesmo tempo, segurou-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos e, com a ponta dos dedos, contornou a linha das sobrancelhas e das faces. Depois, pressionou os lábios com mais força, induzindo-a a abrir a boca para que as línguas se tocassem.

Sentiu-a tremer e puxou-a até os corpos se amoldarem. Sua boca era um deleite de doçura e avidez. A língua duelava com a dele. O calor se intensificou. Sesshomaru tentou não se descontrolar, mas o gosto dos lábios dela alimentava seus desejos. O prazer queimava-lhe o corpo; o sangue latejava nas veias num ritmo quente e poderoso.

Sesshomaru sentiu a paixão que ela oferecia a paixão que ela era capaz de inflamar e vivenciar. E naquele instante, ele deparou com á verdade. Queria que aquele beijo se transformasse em alguma coisa mais.

Num canto profundo de sua mente, brilhou uma centelha de sanidade. Sabia que seu comportamento era impensável. Com grande relutância, levantou a cabeça. Kagome piscou e cambaleou. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, amparando-a. Ela respirou fundo e olhou ao redor. Num gesto instintivo, pousou as mãos no peito dele, mas não o empurrou.

— Penso que foi uma insensatez — ela murmurou. Sesshomaru concordava. Fora uma das ações mais inadequadas de sua vida, beijar a mulher de seu irmão. Mas sua consciência não estava preocupada com a questão de propriedade, mas foi sua vaidade de homem que se ressentiu com a reação dela.

— Foi tão desagradável assim? Ela estremeceu.

— Não. Na verdade, foi espetacular.

Depois, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, ela saiu da sala. Sesshomaru acompanhou-a com o olhar, questionando-se. Por que a beijara? Seria por ela tê-lo chamado de enfadonho? Ou uma espécie de vingança contra o irmão, responsável por aquela situação insustentável.

Ou, a mais desconcertante de todas as possibilidades, ele estava perdendo um pouco do seu famoso controle e sucumbindo à paixão que Kagome tão fortemente inspirava?

Kagome subiu a escada pensando no que acontecera. Não sabia explicar por que permitira que Sesshomaru a beijasse. Normalmente, era uma pessoa ajuizada, embora sempre que estava na companhia de lorde Taisho, ela sentisse a necessidade de fazer loucuras.

Era bom pensar que a iniciativa do beijo fora dele, mas admitia sua parcela de culpa, pois tivera chance de dizer não. E, apossando-se de sua mente, os pensamentos gritavam sim.

Depois de Kouga, ela nunca mais reagira fisicamente a nenhum homem. Nas circunstâncias, lorde Taisho deveria ser o último homem com quem ela deveria se envolver emocionalmente.

Ao entrar no quarto, aproximou-se da janela. O sol começava a se pôr. Logo o jardim se cobriria pela luz do crepúsculo, os botões esperando pelo calor do sol da manhã seguinte para abrirem-se em flores esplendorosas.

O jardim guardava a promessa da primavera, a alusão à beleza que viria. Parecia uma metáfora dos seus sentimentos por lorde Taisho.

O pensamento entristeceu-a. O conflito de emoções que enfrentava era a prova da atração que sentira por Sesshomaru desde o primeiro momento.

Mas não tinha o direito a tais emoções. Lorde Taisho pertencia à outra, e ela a outro. Seu relacionamento com Inuyasha não era de natureza romântica, e jamais seria, mas esse era o acordo que aceitara.

E o acordo que manteria para sempre.

Pelo menos, agora, ela teria lembranças. Fazia muito tempo que não era beijada. Inuyasha podia ser considerado o libertino da família, mas os beijos de Sesshomaru deixaram claro que lorde Taisho sabia como satisfazer uma mulher.

Só de pensar, Kagome ficou com as pernas trêmulas. Determinada, baniu o pensamento e as imagens de sua mente. Passou o resto da tarde nos aposentos, decidindo se seria melhor permanecer ali sozinha ou sentar-se silenciosamente à mesa de jantar.

Precisava acostumar-se com a solidão. Não seria uma noite agradável, mas também não seria horrível. Seria exatamente o que era: a realidade de seu futuro.

Eventualmente, quando não conseguisse controlar os pensamentos, lembraria os beijos de lorde Taisho. Mas com as lembranças agradáveis, vinha o aviso cruel. Ela não deveria beijá-lo novamente. Ele não era dela e jamais seria. Iludir-se só lhe traria decepções.

Infelizmente, porém, a mente não ditava ordens ao coração. Como temia, Kagome passou metade da noite acordada e, quando finalmente adormeceu, as lembranças dos beijos sedutores de um homem encantador povoaram-lhe os sonhos.

* * *

Finalmente o primeiro beijo entre eles, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda.

Obrigada Zanita ( infelizmente o inuyasha so aparece quase no final, e é onde ele explica tudo, e naraku realmente vai complicar as coisa entre eles, espero que contunue acompanhando, beijos.) e kagomeinug ( realmente ela ganhou na loteria, queria estar no lugar dela, continue acompanhando, beijos).

Até amanha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Sesshomaru tentou ocupar-se com os negócios. Passava quase o dia todo no escritório, despachando com os secretários ou lendo.

Repetindo para si mesmo que era simplesmente por precaução, ele evitava Kagome. A mansão era imensa, de modo que as chances de encontrá-la eram mínimas, mas para garantir seu isolamento, passara a fazer as refeições nos horários mais estranhos do dia, e à noite, na privacidade do escritório ou de seus aposentos.

Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se desconfortável e pouco à vontade dentro da própria casa. Passara a evitar também os eventos sociais. Ainda não estava preparado para responder aos amigos e conhecidos sobre seu relacionamento com Kikyou. Enviava diariamente flores a Kikyou, mas ela nunca agradecera pela gentileza. O silêncio dela era significativo, e Sesshomaru começava a ponderar se lhe seria dada à chance de acertar as arestas entre ambos. E nos dias de maior desânimo, perguntava-se se realmente queria essa chance.

A única pessoa que ansiava por ver era seu advogado, Jaken Beckham, que se mostrava estranhamente arredio. Pela manhã, recebera-o em casa, mas a reunião fora improdutiva. E não só pelos lentos progressos no andamento da questão, mas também pelo comportamento estranho do advogado. Sempre calmo e falante agora Beckham parecia nervoso, com respostas lacônicas e evasivas, evitando encarar Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nunca questionara a competência e a honestidade do advogado, mas ficara com a nítida impressão de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

— Interrompo?

Sesshomaru levantou os olhos e viu seu cunhado, o marquês de Dardington, parado na porta.

— Não. Entre.

— Soube que Beckham esteve aqui. — O marquês sentou-se perto da lareira. — Imagino que as notícias não foram animadoras.

— Nem um pouco. — Lorde Taisho encheu dois cálices com vinho do Porto, e entregou um deles ao cunhado.

— O escritório de investigação que contratei a seu pedido confirmou que o casamento entre Sesshomaru Barrington, lorde de Taisho, e Kagome Higurashi está realmente registrado no cartório do vilarejo. Também apuraram que a família Higurashi é muito respeitada e querida na comunidade — informou o marquês.

— E sobre o meu irmão?

— Ele partiu de Wiltshire logo depois do casamento, supostamente para resolver assuntos de família em Londres. Como sabemos que isso não aconteceu, os investigadores estão verificando outras possibilidades, mas será preciso muito tempo e um pouco de sorte para o encontrarem. Inuyasha não deixou pistas. — O marquês olhou para Sesshomaru sobre a borda do cálice. — Você acha que ele voltará logo?

— Não sei. Meu irmão já desapareceu por longos períodos de tempo em várias ocasiões. — Sesshomaru bebeu um gole de vinho, depois, riu. — Claro, ele nunca tinha me deixado uma esposa antes!

O marquês ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ela é sua esposa? Foi o que o advogado disse?

— Não com todas as letras, mas pelo nervosismo dele percebi que não será fácil desvencilhar-me dela. Duvido que haja anulação. Talvez, o divórcio.

O marquês sorveu um gole de vinho.

— Eu pessoalmente não acredito na validade desse casamento. Você gostaria de consultar o advogado de meu pai para ouvir uma segunda opinião?

— Agradeço, mas por enquanto, prefiro não envolver mais ninguém nessa história. Entretanto, se Beckham não me oferecer nenhuma informação consistente, consultarei o advogado do duque. — Sesshomaru bebeu o último gole de vinho e deixou o copo vazio sobre a escrivaninha. — Agora vou até a casa dos Manning.

Levantando-se, o marquês estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Desejo-lhe boa sorte.

Sesshomaru também se levantou e apertou a mão do cunhado.

— Obrigado. Vou precisar mesmo.

Após quinze minutos esperando no hall, lorde Taisho foi conduzido até a sala de visita da casa dos Manning.

Ao entrar, logo deparou com Kikyou sentada perto da lareira. Sua irmã Rin estava numa poltrona próxima. Cumprimentou-as cortesmente, mas as jovens não responderam. Relutante Rin indicou uma cadeira. Agradecendo, ele se sentou de frente para as irmãs. Não lhe foi oferecido chá, refresco e nem mesmo um copo de água.

Sesshomaru sorriu intimamente. A fria recepção era muito diferente de como costumava ser recebido naquela casa, quando ainda era considerado um pretendente em potencial. Agora, era olhado com suspeita e desconfiança. E ninguém poderia culpá-las por isso.

— Conversei com meu advogado hoje — lorde Taisho começou.

Kikyou ergueu o rosto e seus olhos brilharam de esperança.

— Tudo foi resolvido? Você já está livre daquela mulher horrorosa?

Sesshomaru tentou ignorar o sentimento de apreensão que o invadiu.

— Receio que as notícias não sejam muito agradáveis.

— Oh! — Kikyou remexeu-se na cadeira.

Seu rosto era o retrato da decepção. Se sua intenção era fazê-lo sentir-se culpado, ela conseguira seu objetivo.

— Apesar de ainda não confirmado, o casamento que meu irmão realizou usando meu nome parece ter respaldo legal.

— Pretende pedir a anulação? — Rin indagou.

— Seria o ideal, mas, se não for possível, entrarei com o pedido de divórcio. — Apesar de estar conversando com as duas jovens, ele olhava fixamente para Kikyou.

—Divórcio? — Kikyou pronunciou a palavra como se fosse uma imprecação. — Não posso me casar com um homem divorciado! Seria um escândalo inadmissível, eu seria discriminada pela sociedade, para sempre. Ninguém de alta posição social me receberia em seus salões.

— Não acredito que chegaremos ao divórcio, mas sinto-me na obrigação de preveni-la que enfrentaremos as piores dificuldades. As circunstâncias são tão inusitadas que muitos dos nossos amigos e conhecidos serão solidários e compreensivos. No início será difícil, mas tenho certeza de que sobreviveremos à tormenta. Juntos. — Ele a fitou com intensidade. — A alta sociedade tem memória curta, e eu tenho amigos e parentes influentes e poderosos. Estou confiante de que, gradativamente, seremos aceitos nas casas mais requintadas do _beau monde._

— E o que faremos nesse ínterim? Vamos nos esconder no campo? — Kikyou emitiu um som de desprezo. — Isso é inaceitável!

Lorde Taisho pesou bem as palavras antes de dizer:

— Ainda não somos oficialmente noivos. Tenho esperança de que venhamos a ser, mas não posso afirmar quando acontecerá.

Kikyou não respondeu. Continuou a fitá-lo com ressentimento, tornando o clima ainda mais tenso.

— Sinto muito por ser tudo tão difícil para você, Kikyou — ele acrescentou num tom calmo.

— Difícil? — O brilho dos olhos dela o assustou. Sesshomaru imaginara que ela ficaria revoltada, mas a intensidade de sua raiva era uma surpresa desagradável.

— Estou sendo humilhada, milorde! — ela esbravejou. — Esperando como uma criada dócil enquanto você desfila pela cidade de braço dado com aquela mulher!

— Foi um acidente lamentável e...

— Lamentável para quem? — ela o interrompeu, apertando os olhos frios. — Para você? Por ser surpreendido com sua amante?

— Kikyou! — A voz tímida de Rin ecoou pela sala. — Lorde Taisho é um cavalheiro. Ele jamais seria tão vulgar.

— Meus olhos me enganaram outro dia na Bond Street?

— O que você viu e o que estava acontecendo são coisas bem diferentes. — Sesshomaru tentava manter-se calmo e paciente. — Em sua aflição, você tirou conclusões precipitadas e transformou um incidente inocente e insignificante num drama de proporções exageradas. Há uma explicação simples...

— Como se atreve? — Kikyou pôs-se em pé num salto e deu um tapa no rosto de Sesshomaru. — Não menospreze meu sofrimento. Você não tem idéia da angústia, da dor, de tudo que tenho enfrentado! — Ela ergueu a mão e fez menção de esbofeteá-lo novamente, mas Sesshomaru segurou-a pelo pulso.

— Uma vez eu permito, considerando seu estado emocional alterado. Mas só uma. — Ele inclinou a cabeça e completou num tom quase inaudível. — Compreendo sua revolta, mas tente lembrar-se de que você é uma dama. Ela empalideceu.

— Como se atreve a caluniar meu caráter?

— Não o caluniei srta. Manning. Suas atitudes são testemunhas da sua falta de caráter.

Talvez ele não devesse ser tão franco e indelicado, mas sua paciência atingira o limite do suportável. Não estava preparado para aquele ataque emocional.

— Retire-se imediatamente, lorde Taisho. E não se atreva a voltar porque não será mais recebido nesta casa.

— Oh, Kikyou — Rin murmurou.

— Adeus, lorde Taisho.

Sesshomaru deveria sentir-se desolado com o repúdio de Kikyou, mas, de repente, sentiu uma estranha sensação de alivio, como se tivesse tirado um peso dos ombros.

Sesshomaru inclinou levemente a cabeça ao criado que o acompanhou até a porta dos Manning. Pela última vez.

Ao chegar em casa, não entrou imediatamente. Preferiu caminhar pelos jardins da mansão, refletindo sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

Caminhava entre os canteiros bem cuidados e floridos e, ao entrar na alameda entre o roseiral, viu Kagome. Estava sentada num banco meio escondido pelas folhagens, com um livro e o chapéu ao lado dela. De cabeça ligeiramente erguida, olhos fechados parecia deliciar-se com a sensação do sol em seu rosto. Para aliviar o calor, abanava lentamente um leque.

Sesshomaru hesitou por um momento. Não seria apropriado ficarem sozinhos, principalmente numa área tão isolada. Mas também seria covardia girar nos calcanhares e fugir.

— Boa tarde — ele a cumprimentou, aproximando-se. — Vejo que está aproveitando o sol.

Kagome virou o rosto na direção dele. Fitou-o com olhos surpresos. Rapidamente colocou o chapéu e arrumou a saia, derrubando o livro com o gesto apressado.

— Lorde Taisho, você me assustou.

— Desculpe. Posso sentar-me com você? — ele perguntou, pegando o livro do chão. Sentiu a indecisão dela. Afinal, durante uma semana, ele fizera de tudo para evitá-la.

— Claro. — Ela se moveu até a beirada do banco, para dar-lhe lugar. — O jardim é seu.

— Há muita paz neste jardim — Sesshomaru comentou.

— Sim. É interessante como um ambiente natural pode nos proporcionar calma e tranqüilidade. E parece que você está precisando disso, milorde.

Ele não conteve um sorriso irônico.

— É assim tão óbvio?

— É. Teve um dia difícil?

— Desafiador. Estou chegando da casa da srta. Manning. Pela manhã, conversei com o meu advogado.

— A expressão de seu rosto e o tom de voz contam o resto da história. — Ela suspirou. — As notícias não são boas?

— Teremos que recorrer ao divórcio.

— Oh, meu Deus! Sinto muito. Será inconveniente para você, não?

— E para você.

Por um momento, ela pareceu perplexa. Depois, sorriu.

— Imagine! Creio que ficarei famosa em Wiltshire. Serei a primeira divorciada a pisar no vilarejo.

— Isso é muito sério. Mulheres divorciadas geralmente são banidas pelas sociedades mais conservadoras.

— Então, tenho sorte por não viver numa sociedade tão conservadora. Numa comunidade pequena haverá muitos comentários, e sei que aqueles mais rígidos e intolerantes desaprovarão abertamente, mas minha família e os amigos leais me apoiarão. — Ela o olhou com expressão preocupada. — Receio que você terá mais problemas do que eu. Não podemos tentar a anulação? Talvez, seja mais demorado, porém, menos escandaloso.

— Aparentemente, não há motivos para anulação.

— E se alegarmos que o casamento não foi consumado? Ela corou, mas só tocara no assunto com o intuito de ajudá-lo. Sesshomaru comoveu-se com seu desprendimento.

— Aprecio sua disposição de passar por tal constrangimento só para me favorecer, mas isso não é garantia de anulação. Seria preciso provar que o marido foi incapaz de realizar o ato marital. — Sesshomaru pigarreou. — Acredito que meu orgulho já sofreu demais sem eu precisar sustentar oficialmente uma mentira dessas.

— Ninguém acreditaria mesmo — ela resmungou. O elogio levou um sorriso aos lábios dele.

— Obrigado.

O rosto de Kagome ficou ainda mais vermelho ao perceber que o lorde escutara o comentário. Ele se maravilhou novamente com a doçura, a gentileza e a espontaneidade dela. E, de repente, contrariando todas as suas determinações, compreendeu que gostava dela. Muito.

Kagome tinha o poder de estimular sua mente e seus sentidos, mas mais importante, ela o fazia rir. Às vezes, dele mesmo.

— Tenho certeza de que seu advogado encontrará um modo mais fácil e menos traumatizante para dissolver esta união, milorde. Apesar de constar o seu nome na certidão de casamento, posso testemunhar que foi Inuyasha quem assinou os registros. Deverá haver uma contingência legal para anular o casamento nessas circunstâncias.

— Vamos aguardar o parecer de meu advogado. — Após uma breve pausa, e lembrando que ele não fora o único afetado pela situação, Sesshomaru perguntou: — Está sentindo falta de sua casa?

— Não. — Ela inclinou a cabeça, parecendo embaraçada pela resposta. — Bem, antes de vir para Londres, praticamente nunca saíra dos limites da minha cidade. E estou gostando muito daqui.

— Você tem passeado muito?

— Oh, sim. Sua mãe e sua irmã têm sido muito gentis. Fomos à torre de Londres, à Abadia de Westminster e também assistir aos espetáculos na Royal Academy. — Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Mas devo voltar para casa. Não faz o menor sentido eu ficar morando em sua casa.

Provavelmente, seria melhor ela voltar para Wiltshire, mas Sesshomaru descobriu que a idéia o aborrecia. Apesar de tê-la evitado, sentira um certo conforto em saber que ela estava por perto. Uma idéia absurda brilhou em sua mente, mas o bom senso logo a rejeitou.

No entanto, a idéia persistia acenando com possibilidades.

Seu compromisso com Kikyou estava rompido. Mas continuava desejando uma esposa. Apesar de tudo, sua família devia proteção a Kagome. Já quebrara a cabeça, tentando encontrar uma solução que a favorecesse.

Só havia uma resposta, E ele tinha o poder de decisão. Se tivesse coragem.

— Você está apaixonada por meu irmão?

Era a pergunta mais direta que Kagome já ouvira na vida. E, ao mesmo tempo, uma das mais fáceis de ser respondida por conter a mais absoluta verdade. Mesmo assim, ela hesitou. Os minutos se arrastavam, e lorde Taisho continuava a fitá-la, esperando.

— Tenho grande afeição por Inuyasha — ela disse, por fim.

— Afeição?

— Sim. E profundo respeito.

— Uma vez, você me disse que era romântica. Pensei que uma mulher com essa natureza não se contentaria apenas com afeição e respeito pelo marido. A intensidade do olhar dele deixou-a nervosa.

— Nem sempre é possível recebermos o que exigimos. Eu precisava de um marido e Inuyasha precisava de uma esposa. Diante disso, decidimos nos casar.

— No entanto, o maluco do meu irmão causou o maior rebuliço. — Lorde Taisho ajeitou a aba do chapéu de Kagome, expondo mais ainda o rosto dela ao seu olhar perscrutador. — Ainda precisa de um marido?

Kagome estremeceu. O rosto dele estava calmo e seu olhar, intenso. Ele estaria se oferecendo para assumir o papel de marido? Seu coração bateu mais forte. O casamento com Inuyasha fora um acordo prático. Com lorde Taisho seria completamente diferente por razões que ela não ousava compreender.

— Casei-me para poder apossar-me da uma modesta herança de minha avó — Kagome explicou. — E para evitar os avanços persistentes de um fidalgo do vilarejo. Na verdade, foi Inuyasha quem me alertou do perigo que o homem representava.

Lorde Taisho sorriu.

— Meu irmão tem um talento admirável para salvar donzelas ameaçadas. Agora, é a minha vez de bancar o herói. — Um brilho inexplicável iluminou os olhos dele. — Você pensaria na possibilidade de tornar-se minha esposa?

Felizmente, Kagome estava sentada. Do contrário, seus joelhos teriam dobrado.

— E a srta. Manning?

— Kikyou achou por bem romper nosso compromisso.

— Sinto muito.

— Não há necessidade. — A voz de lorde Taisho soou quase alegre. — Comentei sobre um possível divórcio e ela considerou um absurdo casar-se com um homem divorciado. Não posso culpá-la. Eu mesmo considero a idéia meio indigesta também.

— Entendo. — Kagome ficou decepcionada. Lorde Taisho nada mais era do que um homem prático. Agora que não estava mais comprometido com a srta. Manning, o modo mais simples de evitar o escândalo, seria continuar casado com ela.

— Se aceitar, você poderá usar com legitimidade o título de lady Taisho. Um dia, você se tornará condessa de Stafford. Além disso, terá direito a uma considerável porção da minha fortuna.

— E Inuyasha? Como posso abandoná-lo assim?

— Você não o está abandonando. Se o Sr. Beckham estiver correto, você nunca foi casada com o meu irmão.

— Meu relacionamento com Inuyasha foi especial. Desde o início, concordamos em viver vidas separadas, longe um do outro. E o que quer também?

— Não. Não quero um casamento de conveniência. Como primogênito e herdeiro, tenho responsabilidades maiores do que meu irmão. Quero uma mulher não só para dirigir a casa, mas também para atender aos compromissos sociais.

— Não me sinto qualificada — Kagome protestou. — Não tenho prática e nem desembaraço necessários para viver nos círculos aristocráticos.

— Bobagem. Você é uma moça de bom caráter, inteligente e de boa família. Minha mãe e minha irmã a ensinarão as mais delicadas e complicadas regras da alta sociedade. Não tenho dúvidas de que você será um grande sucesso.

A confiança dele era animadora. Mas havia outros aspectos da proposta que deveriam ser esclarecidos. Kagome respirou fundo e, de repente, sentiu falta de ar.

— Você quer filhos?

— Temos que pensar no assunto. — Ele sorriu e sua expressão desanuviou-se. — Inuyasha é meu herdeiro, de modo que a linhagem dos Barrington está segura. Mas confesso que nunca pensei que precisar de um herdeiro fosse uma boa razão para ter filhos. A decisão de ter filhos deve ser tomada de comum acordo. Não me oponho, mas gostaria de deixar a discussão para o futuro, depois de nos conhecermos melhor.

Kagome apertou a borda do banco de pedra. A proposta não era ruim. Sesshomaru estava lhe oferecendo mais do que ela sonhara. Gostava de morar em Londres, pelo menos durante uma parte do ano, e estava ansiosa para explorar o mundo requintado da aristocracia. E os seus sentimentos por lorde Taisho? Seria tolice acreditar que, um dia, eles teriam um casamento de verdade, baseado no companheirismo, no respeito e na afeição? Chegariam a ter filhos? Kagome umedeceu os lábios secos.

— Preciso de tempo para decidir. Tenho que pensar cuidadosamente em tudo que você disse milorde.

— Claro. É um passo importante. — Ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado por ela não tê-lo rejeitado de imediato.

— Antes, porém, devo confessar-lhe uma coisa.

— Sim.

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta. Por um momento, a voz não saiu, mas com esforço, puxou as palavras.

— Não sou mais virgem.

— Entendo. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Aparentemente, meu irmão dedicou-lhe uma única noite depois do casamento.

— Oh, não. Não foi Inuyasha. Ele e eu... Isto é, nós nunca... — Calou-se ao perceber que estava balbuciando. Sentiu o calor subindo pelo pescoço, queimando-lhe o rosto.

— Se não foi meu irmão... — Fez-se um breve silêncio. De repente, lorde Taisho arriscou: — Foi aquele rapaz que morreu na península?

— Sim.

A palavra pareceu ecoar pelo jardim. Com muito esforço, Kagome manteve a cabeça erguida. Nunca comentara com ninguém sobre seu relacionamento com Kouga, sempre acreditando que levaria seu segredo para o túmulo, Apesar de considerar necessário, sentia que era ridículo falar de sua intimidade com lorde Taisho.

O silêncio prolongado fez com que ela erguesse os ombros numa atitude defensiva.

— Talvez, queira retirar sua proposta, milorde.

— Não. — Ele a encarou. — Se você a aceitar, espero que cumpra o voto de fidelidade.

Kagome reagiu com indignação.

— É evidente que cumprirei. E espero que você o cumpra também.

— Eu?

— Sei que é comum entre os nobres terem amantes e casos com mulheres casadas. Mas não posso respeitar um homem que age dessa maneira. E não posso me casar com um homem a quem não respeito.

— Asseguro-lhe que não haverá razão para duvidar de minha fidelidade.

Porque você me manterá sexualmente satisfeito e saciado.

Kagome piscou e balançou a cabeça, sabendo que as palavras atrevidas não foram pronunciadas por ele. Estavam no pensamento dela.

E no olhar ardente de lorde Taisho.

Ela apertou as mãos, controlando-se para não se atirar nos braços dele e beijar seus lábios.

— Esperarei sua resposta à minha proposta — ele declarou. E com uma reverência, lorde Taisho afastou-se em direção a casa.

Os raios de sol iluminavam-lhe o cabelo e os passos firmes. Não olhou para trás, mas Kagome tinha certeza de que ele sentia seu olhar acompanhando-o.

* * *

Sesshomaru pediu ela em casamento, eles logo vao se acertar.

Obrigada Zanita Uchiha ( os dois ja perceberam que sentem alguma coisa um pelo outro, so nao querem aceitar) e kagome Unmei ( muitas surpresas ainda vao acontecer, beijos).

Até amanha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Kagome acordou Sobressaltada. Sonhara com crianças. Seus filhos e de lorde Taisho. Sesshomaru.

Os sonhos revelavam os desejos secretos que sua mente se recusava a aceitar. Era mais que entusiasmo, mais que paixão, mais que respeito. Ela queria lorde Taisho como marido.

Era uma verdade extraordinária para ser enfrentada. Ela sempre vivera com os pés no chão e, agora, não poderia deixar-se levar pela fantasia. Precisava pensar cuidadosamente na proposta de lorde Taisho. Era um passo sério demais que mudaria para sempre seu destino.

O caminho não seria fácil. Preocupava-se com a reação de Inuyasha ao saber da súbita mudança no relacionamento deles, de esposa para cunhada. No fundo, porém, sabia que Inuyasha era a última de suas preocupações.

A primeira era o próprio Sesshomaru. Às vezes, ele era triste e formal, parecendo determinado a esconder suas emoções. Em alguns momentos, ela sentira que sob a fachada austera, havia um coração generoso.

Ela acreditava piamente que Sesshomaru possuía a capacidade de amar, e, se ela tivesse sorte e paciência, ele aprenderia a amá-la. Realmente, era muita pretensão. E loucura. Mesmo assim, ignorando os protestos da razão e do bom senso, Kagome decidiu aceitar a proposta de casamento de Sesshomaru. Era o que ela queria de verdade.

Decidiu tomar o café-da-manhã no quarto. Depois, caprichou nos cuidados com a aparência. Antes de sair dos aposentos, lançou um último olhar ao espelho. Usava um vestido de cetim rosado que refletia cor em seu rosto e fazia seus olhos brilharem, e por um instante viu a imagem de uma estranha.

Sorriu, sabendo que alguns vestidos caros e um penteado moderno não mudavam uma pessoa. No entanto, sabia que era uma mulher diferente desde que entrara naquela casa, mais de quinze dias antes.

Os criados conduziram-na até a biblioteca e, após certificar-se que lorde Taisho estava a sós, entrou sem ser anunciada.

Ele estava em pé, perto da lareira, olhando pensativamente para as chamas. Por um instante, ela observou a imagem impressionante do homem dominando o ambiente elegante. Ela estremeceu. Já tomara sua decisão. Não havia necessidade de conversa fiada. Na verdade, acreditava que lorde Taisho preferia que ela fosse direta.

— Bom dia, milorde.

— Bom dia, Kagome.

— Se sua proposta ainda estiver em pé, eu a aceito. Gostaria de casar-me com você.

Ele a contemplou com um sorriso de satisfação.

— Sua decisão me faz feliz e...

Naquele momento, a condessa abriu a porta e entrou na biblioteca, seguida por Sango.

— Kagome, você aqui tão cedo? — A condessa olhou para ela com ar desconfiado. — Não a vi no café-da-manhã. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kagome abriu a boca para responder, mas lorde Taisho antecipou-se.

— Aconteceu, sim, mamãe. Vou me casar.

A condessa e a filha entreolharam-se.

— Você vai se casar? — Sango repetiu. — Com quem? Sesshomaru aproximou-se de Kagome e enlaçou-a pela cintura. O gesto simples e possessivo dispensava palavras. Fez-se um longo momento de silêncio.

Kagome sentiu calafrios. O calor dos dedos dele em sua cintura despertou-lhe emoções primitivas, que foram sufocadas pela tensão da espera da reação da condessa e de Sango.

— Céus, assim tão repentino! — Sango declarou. A condessa mostrou-se mais entusiasmada.

— Estou encantada com a novidade. Simplesmente encantada. Parabéns.

De braços abertos, atravessou a sala para abraçar o filho. Depois, apertou as mãos de Kagome e beijou-a nas faces. Aliviada, Kagome notou o brilho de felicidade nos olhos da condessa.

— Você está fazendo isso por acreditar que está realmente casado e que a anulação é impossível? — Sango perguntou num tom contundente. — Ou por temer o divórcio?

Kagome acreditara que Sango gostava dela e, no entanto, ela não parecia aprovar a decisão de Sesshomaru.

— Sango! — a condessa a repreendeu. — Que observação indelicada!

— Só estou tentando assimilar os fatos e o motivo desta decisão tão repentina.

A condessa tentou segurar o braço da filha, mas Sango desvencilhou-se e parou na frente de lorde Taisho.

— Vocês estão apaixonados? — ela perguntou encarando o irmão.

Sesshomaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Aprecio sua preocupação, querida Sango, mas insisto que os meus sentimentos por Kagome e os dela por mim são assuntos nossos, particulares.

— E o casamento de Kagome com Inuyasha? — indagou a marquesa.

— De acordo com a mensagem que recebi hoje do Sr. Beckham, perante a lei nunca existiu uma união entre Kagome e nosso irmão. Portanto, sou livre para torná-la minha esposa. Vamos nos casar com uma licença especial. Hoje mesmo, darei instruções ao Sr. Beckham para solicitar o documento com o arcebispo de Canterbury.

Sango hesitou antes de antes de falar:

— Se é isso o que você realmente quer Sesshomaru, ofereço meus votos de felicidades. — Quase solenemente, ela beijou o rosto do irmão. Depois, abraçou Kagome.

Kagome suspirou e olhou para o homem ao seu lado e notou um brilho de contentamento nos olhos dele. Ou acreditou ter visto.

Esperava não estar se iludindo a ponto de ver apenas o que queria enxergar. Esperava, pelo bem de todos, não estar cega pela atração e pelo desejo, e por conta disso, estar cometendo um erro colossal.

Kikyou Manning preparou-se cuidadosamente para o baile dos Williamson. Era o maior evento da temporada e sua primeira aparição pública desde o jantar na mansão de lorde Taisho.

Estava determinada a ser vista e admirada por todos. Livre, feliz e linda.

Se tivesse a infelicidade de encontrar Taisho, ela o cumprimentaria com uma curta reverência e, depois, ergueria a cabeça com arrogante indiferença, como se ele fosse um aborrecimento insignificante. Ninguém jamais poderia dizer que testemunhara sua humilhação e constrangimento.

Não ignorava que havia rumores envolvendo o nome dela e de lorde Taisho, mas nenhuma língua maldosa teria a audácia de confrontá-la. Oh, não, não era assim que as coisas aconteciam no _beau monde. _Havia cochichos, exagero de fatos, e palavras de compaixão pela possível vítima. Tudo com muita discrição. Mas o sentimento de humilhação e constrangimento era enfático.

Acima de tudo, Kikyou estava determinada a não perder seu lugar na alta sociedade, e, muito menos, tornar-se objeto de pena e escárnio.

A mansão dos Williamson era uma das mais antigas de Londres, construída no meio de um grande pedaço de terra, quase nos limites da cidade.

Depois de cumprimentar os anfitriões, Kikyou e Rin desceram à escada de mármore e entraram no salão de baile. O pai delas afastou-se, resmungando alguma coisa sobre sala de jogos.

— Papai — Rin chamou-o num fio de voz, mas Charles Manning já estava longe.

— Pare de fazer essa cara de mártir — Kikyou murmurou com irritação. — Se perceberem seu medo, seremos comida vivas. Respire fundo e sorria.

— E difícil sorrir e fingir que não notamos as mulheres cochichando atrás dos leques.

— Você não tem com que se preocupar. Estão olhando para mim e não para você. — Kikyou estava furiosa, mas continuou sorrindo.

Circularam pelo salão. A orquestra tocava animadamente e alguns casais já rodopiavam pela pista.

Kikyou esperava ser tirada logo para dançar.

— Vamos dar a volta e cumprimentar as matronas? — Rin sugeriu.

Kikyou olhou disfarçadamente para o grupo de senhoras da nobreza. Estavam sentadas num semicírculo de frente para a pista de dança, para não perder um único detalhe.

— Não. Quero ficar bem longe desse ninho de víboras — Kikyou declarou, pegando uma taça de champanhe servida por um criado.

Rin começou a abanar-se com o leque.

— Oh, querida, parece que todos os olhares estão voltados para nós.

Kikyou tentou ser paciente, mas o nervosismo de Rin deixava-a ainda mais furiosa.

— Não é à toa que todos estão nos olhando. Você está horrível. Aquela lufada de vento quando descemos da carruagem despenteou seu cabelo. Vá até ao reservado das senhoras e recomponha-se!

Rin corou.

— Meu Deus! Por quenão me disse antes? Você me acompanha?

— Não. Não quero correr o risco de encontrar alguma bisbilhoteira.

— Mas não posso deixá-la sozinha.

— Prefiro ficar sozinha a ficar aqui parada com você parecendo um espantalho!

O queixo de Rin tremeu. Temendo um ataque de choro, Kikyou ordenou:

— Vá!

Rin saiu apressadamente em direção ao reservado feminino. No início, foi desagradável ficar sozinha, mas logo Kikyou percebeu que ninguém a notara.

— Srta. Manning!

Kikyou ergueu o rosto e sorriu, mas relaxou ao ver Gertrude Hawkins. Pobre Gertrude, que nunca era tirada para dançar e que aos vinte e cinco anos estava a caminho de tornar-se uma solteirona.

— Boa noite, Kikyou. Está sozinha?

— Estou esperando minha irmã. — Ela olhou ao redor, esperando que Gertrude fosse embora.

— Lorde Taisho já chegou.

Kikyou encarou-a, pronta para rebater o insulto, mas a expressão inocente de Gertrude desarmou-a. Aparentemente, ela não sabia do rompimento de compromisso.

— Não tenho a menor idéia e também não me interessa saber.

— Oh!

— Oh, por favor, não se prenda por mim — Kikyou disse com rispidez. — Tenho certeza de que há muitos cavalheiros querendo preencher seu cartão de dança.

Gertrude olhou para o cartão pendurado no pulso de Kikyou e suspirou, mas logo o suspiro transformou-se numa risada. Tarde demais, Kikyou percebeu que Gertrude notara seu cartão vazio.

— É melhor circular pelas beiradas do salão — Gertrude sugeriu. — Assim ninguém vai perceber que você está tomando chá de cadeira.

Kikyou sentiu o sangue lhe subindo à cabeça. Estava ofendida pelas palavras de Gertrude, principalmente porque tinham tocado em seu medo mais secreto.

— Vindo de você, tenho certeza de que o conselho foi testado e aprovado. — Kikyou arreganhou os dentes. Intimidada, Gertrude resmungou uma desculpa e afastou-se. Kikyou encostou-se na parede. Se tivera dificuldade para lidar com o comentário de Gertrude Hawkins, como seria se encontrasse uma tirana de verdade, como lady Hartmore ou a Sra. Standish? Sentiu que precisava ficar sozinha para recompor-se. Esgueirou-se pelo corredor e foi para o terraço. Não avistou ninguém. O terraço estava iluminado por lanternas para os convidados que desejavam privacidade e ar fresco.

Fechou os olhos e estremeceu, admitindo que precisava de ambos.

— Está com frio?

Kikyou abriu os olhos. Acreditara estar sozinha, mas diante dela havia um cavalheiro. Apesar da fraca iluminação, notou que era bonito e elegante.

Ele reunia os elementos necessários de um cavalheiro refinado, mas havia alguma coisa nos olhos dele que a intrigava. Eram astutos e perscrutadores, apesar do brilho divertido.

— Está com frio? — ele repetiu, avançando um passo. Ela não respondeu e ele fez menção de tirar o paletó.

— Não, por favor. Estou bem. O vento frio é agradável depois do calor que faz dentro do salão.

O desconhecido ajeitou o paletó.

— O ar da noite é refrescante. Tenho certeza de que uma dama tão adorável está dançando desde que chegou ao baile.

Kikyou apertou os olhos, desconfiada de que ele a estaria provocando, mas ele parecia sincero.

— Na verdade, ainda não fui tirada para dançar.

— Eu juraria que seus pretendentes estariam fazendo fila para preencher seu cartão;

Normalmente, Kikyou teria respondido com um gesto coquete, mas a menção ao cartão de dança estragara-lhe a noite.

— Meu cartão de dança não lhe diz respeito, senhor. E esta conversa é inconveniente, desde que não fomos apresentados.

— Alguma coisa me diz que você não é do tipo de mulher que sempre segue as regras de boas maneiras.

O comentário irritou-a ainda mais.

— O que o faz pensar assim?

— A sua ousadia de vir até aqui sozinha. Ousadia e provocação.

Os olhos dele avaliaram-na sugestivamente. Kikyou prendeu a respiração. Ele não era mais um cavalheiro elegante e bonito, mas um predador. Tentou conter o tremor, mas sua reação nada tinha a ver com o frio.

Apesar da expressão inocente, os olhos dele demonstravam o contrário. Brilhavam como labaredas, provocando um efeito profundo e perturbador no corpo dela. Kikyou tentou ignorá-lo. Inclinou a cabeça levemente.

— Se me der licença...

— Não. — Ele a enlaçou pela cintura. — Não até me dizer seu nome.

— Não direi. — Ela o encarou com ar de desafio.

A pressão dos dedos dele aumentou. Ela olhou ao redor. Não viu ninguém. O estranho continuava a fitá-la com intensidade. Ele sorriu.

— Relaxe. Eu não mordo.

— Não sou tola para acreditar em você.

— Muito esperta. — Ele parecia estar se divertindo. — Se estivesse realmente assustada, poderia ter gritado.

— Eu posso.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Se quisesse gritar por socorro, já teria gritado a cinco minutos.

Involuntariamente, ela olhou para as mãos dele. Os dedos eram compridos e elegantes.

— Você parece experiente demais nesse assunto para o meu gosto, senhor. As mulheres costumam gritar na sua companhia?

— Só nos momentos de êxtase.

Kikyou sentiu o rosto queimando. A vulgaridade do comentário deixara-a aturdida. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele se inclinou e a respiração dele acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— Esta conversa é absolutamente inadequada — ela protestou.

— Talvez. Mas você gostou. E gostou de mim. Garanto.

— Gostei de você? É muito engraçado. Não sei nada a seu respeito. Nem mesmo seu nome.

— Então, permita apresentar-me, linda donzela. — Ainda segurando-a pela cintura, o desconhecido fez uma estranha mesura. — Sou Naraku Dorchester, recém-chegado de Wiltshire. Meus amigos me chamam de fidalgo Dorchester e tenho um pressentimento que logo você estará entre eles.

* * *

Kagome aceitou o pedido de casamento, e Naraku e Kikyou juntos? Coisa boa que nao vai dar.

Obrigada kagome unmei ( a kagome também adimitiu que gosta dele, continue acompanhando)

Até amanha beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

O casamento foi realizado na mansão, numa cerimônia simples, apenas com a presença da família de lorde Taisho. Kagome tinha a sensação de estar revivendo um sonho ao repetir os votos de casamento. Lembrou-se da família e perguntou-se como explicaria a troca de marido aos pais e às irmãs. Como todos só queriam sua felicidade, certamente, aceitariam a nova situação.

Lorde Taisho foi cortês, mas distante e quase não a fitou. O único indício de emoção foi quando, ao final da cerimônia, os olhares se encontraram de um modo expressivo, ambos reconhecendo que alguma coisa irreversível acabara de acontecer.

Na noite de núpcias, e nas outras que se seguiram, os recém-casados dormiram em quartos separados. Sesshomaru levava a sério sua decisão de esperar se conhecerem melhor antes de se tornarem íntimos. Kagome concordava, mas no íntimo estava desapontada.

A primeira semana passou rapidamente. Assim que se espalhou à notícia, vários membros da aristocracia apareceram para visitar o casal. Eram visitas de cortesia, mas principalmente para conhecer a jovem que, entre tantas outras, lorde Taisho escolhera para ser sua esposa.

Finalmente, depois de quinze dias de casada, Kagome foi apresentada oficialmente à sociedade numa recepção oferecida pelo duque de Warwick, o sogro de Sango.

No hall da mansão do duque, Kagome e Sesshomaru recepcionavam os convidados. Devagar, a tensão ia diminuindo, e por fim eles se dirigiram ao salão principal para dar início ao baile. A orquestra estava a postos, aguardando o sinal do maestro. A primeira dança de Kagome seria com o duque. Tentou disfarçar o medo ao ser conduzida até o centro da pista de dança. Ergueu o rosto e deparou com o olhar encorajador do duque.

— Não é hora de fraquejar, mocinha — ele declarou, envolvendo-a pela cintura. — Se notarem sua insegurança, o ataque será iminente.

— Eu sei Vossa Graça. — Kagome encolheu ligeiramente os ombros. — Mas parece que meus pés estão presos no chão.

O duque sorriu e fez sinal ao maestro, que se voltou para a orquestra. Os violinos começaram a tocar.

O duque era um exímio dançarino e, sob seu comando, Kagome executou os passos com facilidade. Na música seguinte, seu parceiro foi o marquês de Dardington. Apesar de ter comparecido ao casamento, o marido de Sango não disfarçava sua desconfiança.

Felizmente, era uma música estilo _country, _com passos floreados, giros e pouca chance para conversar. A seguir Kagome dançou com o pai de Sesshomaru, e depois com um parente distante do duque.

— Agora é a minha vez de dançar com a noiva, Berkley — disse Sesshomaru, assim que a música terminou.

— Claro. — Berkley fez uma reverência. — Ela é uma moça adorável, Taisho. Você é um homem de sorte por tê-la como esposa.

Sesshomaru inclinou levemente a cabeça e enlaçou Kagome.

— Berkley sempre teve um fraco por mulheres bonitas. Ela corou. Sesshomaru já fizera um modesto cumprimento ao vê-la arrumada para a recepção, observando que sua aparência era apropriadamente aristocrática. Não era exatamente o efeito que ela pretendera provocar.

Escolhera o traje pensando em impressionar o marido. O vestido era de cetim creme com delicados bordados em verde e dourado, com corpete justo e decotado. Calçava sapatilhas de cetim do mesmo tecido do vestido e, pendurado no pulso, o leque de madrepérola. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, com alguns cachos caindo sobre as orelhas e a nuca.

Kagome não era vaidosa, mas estava orgulhosa de sua aparência.

Sesshomaru conduziu-a a pista de dança. Os outros casais se afastaram para os lados, deixando-lhes o espaço livre. Todos os olhares estavam fixos neles, mas não foi isso que deixou Kagome nervosa.

Uma sensação de pânico a envolveu, e seus sentidos se aguçaram. Virando o rosto, deparou-se com Kikyou Manning, olhando insistentemente para eles.

Como a srta. Manning não passara pela entrada oficial da recepção, Kagome não sabia que ela estava entre os convidados. Sentindo que precisava fazer alguma coisa, inclinou levemente a cabeça, cumprimentando-a.

Percebeu a expressão confusa de Kikyou, antes de voltar-se para o cavalheiro que a acompanhava. Kagome não pôde ver o rosto dele, pois uma coluna de mármore bloqueava sua Visão do rosto do homem.

Então, a música começou a tocar e Kagome viu-se rodopiando pelo salão, nos braços do marido, sob os olhares dos convidados. Dançaram sozinhos por alguns minutos antes que os outros casais se juntassem a eles.

Sesshomaru continuou a contar suas peripécias, divertindo Kagome com as histórias de sua juventude rebelde.

— Duvido que alguém tenha sido realmente prejudicado por suas brincadeiras — ela disse. — Mas me conte alguma coisa chocante a seu respeito.

— Não está acreditando em mim, não é?

— Ao contrário, milorde.

— Muito bem. — Ele inclinou a cabeça e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido: — Uma vez, lutei num duelo.

— Num duelo! Mesmo?

— Você deveria ficar horrorizada, não intrigada.

— Deveria? Bem, não estou horrorizada. Você lutou por alguém a quem amava?

— Minha irmã.

— Você defendeu a honra de sua irmã?

— Sim, contra os insultos de Dardington.

— Você desafiou o marquês? Espadas ou pistolas? Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça e riu.

— Você é uma sanguinária. Se eu soubesse, jamais teria lhe revelado meu passado sórdido.

— Eu gostei muito de saber. — De repente, Kagome ficou séria. — Permitiu-me conhecer um pouco do homem que você realmente é.

— Não sou mais um jovem irresponsável e atrevido que arrisca tudo num impulso de rebeldia — Sesshomaru respondeu num tom frio, quase ríspido.

Kagome percebeu que tocara num ponto fraco, mas não tivera a intenção de ofendê-lo. Quando a música terminou, aparentemente Sesshomaru já esquecera a conversa, mas Kagome não.

— Venha, estou livre na próxima dança. Quero ouvir o restante da história do duelo. — Ela praticamente o arrastou em direção ao terraço, mas pararam na porta. — Está chovendo.

— E forte. — Com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, ele acrescentou: — O duque tem um jardim-de-inverno espetacular. E sei onde ele guarda a chave. Vamos!

De braços dados, atravessaram o salão. Excitada com a perspectiva de ficar a sós com Sesshomaru, Kagome nem notou os olhares mordazes de uma determinada pessoa.

O jardim-de-inverno ficava na mesma ala que o salão de baile, com paredes e teto de vidro. A chave estava pendurada ao lado da porta. Sesshomaru acendeu uma vela para iluminar e entrou. Kagome seguiu-o pela nave central.

O barulho da chuva batendo no vidro e o cheiro de flores, folhagens e umidade criava uma atmosfera quase irreal. Sesshomaru acendeu dois lampiões e a claridade revelou uma espécie de sala com um sofá e várias poltronas. Kagome circulou pelo aposento, admirando os vasos de folhagens exóticas. Sentindo que Sesshomaru observava seus movimentos, virou-se devagar. Encostado na parede, com sua imagem refletida no espelho, Sesshomaru sorria.

O coração de Kagome disparou. Num instante, esqueceu do baile, da aristocracia, do nervosismo e de tantos outros pensamentos que a atormentavam desde que concordara em ser esposa de Sesshomaru. Imaginou-se beijando os lábios dele, o queixo, o pescoço. Imaginou-se acariciando os ombros largos, o peito,

As coxas e a rigidez de sua masculinidade. Imaginou-o dentro dela. De repente, seus sentimentos pelo marido quase a sufocaram. Ela o desejava. Desejava-o com paixão, com intensidade, com urgência. A consciência dessa verdade despertou dentro de Kagome um instinto que sobrepujou sua natureza sensata e sua prudência, dando lugar a uma necessidade premente e excitante. Kagome sentia-se segura de seus sentimentos. Não era apenas desejo. Ela amava Sesshomaru. Era inconcebível uma mulher recatada ser tão atrevida, mesmo com o próprio marido. E, então, descobriu que poderia ser implacável quando queria alguma coisa. E ela queria Sesshomaru. Naquele instante, naquele lugar. Aproximou-se devagar e espalmou as mãos no peito dele.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ele.

— Não lhe parece óbvio? Estou tentando roubar um beijo do meu marido.

— Aqui? Agora?

Por um instante, Kagome temeu perder a coragem. Mas superando o momento de fraqueza, encostou o corpo no dele. Arrepiou-se toda ao perceber que ele estava excitado.

— A oportunidade não é ideal? — Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, beijou-o na boca. Não foi um beijo suave nem gentil, mas sim exigente e apaixonado. Sesshomaru correspondeu com a mesma intensidade e Kagome sentiu-se derreter por dentro.

Devagar, ela foi despertando os sentidos dele, usando os lábios, os dentes e a língua, e deliciou-se ao ouvi-lo gemer. Os lábios se devoravam, e as línguas pareciam duelar pelo poder de dominação. Apesar de Kagome ter tomado à iniciativa, era Sesshomaru quem assumia o controle. Segurava-a com firmeza, beijando-a avidamente, pressionando-lhe a nuca com uma mão e os quadris com a outra, mantendo o corpo dela colado ao seu, para que sentisse a evidência de seu desejo.

Com a respiração ofegante, Kagome soltou o nó da gravata de Sesshomaru e em seguida desabotoou o colete e a camisa. Com dedos trêmulos, abriu a camisa e puxou-a para fora da calça. Fascinada, afagou o peito forte e contornou os mamilos com a ponta dos dedos. A sensação de acariciar a pele dele era erótica, e somente ao sentir uma brisa fria no corpo, percebeu que Sesshomaru abaixara o decote do vestido, deixando seus seios à mostra.

— Você é tão bonita! — ele disse com voz enrouquecida. Kagome o fitou, e a emoção que viu no rosto dele quase a levou às lágrimas.

— Você também.

Eles se abraçaram outra vez, e os beijos se tornaram cada vez mais ávidos. Sesshomaru deslizou a mão sob a curva dos seios de Kagome e inclinou a cabeça. Ela gemeu quando os lábios quentes e úmidos sugaram um mamilo, e depois o outro, mordiscando e contornando-os com a ponta da língua. Gritou ao sentir uma onda de calor envolvendo-lhe o corpo.

— É melhor pararmos agora, ou será tarde demais — murmurou Sesshomaru.

— Por que negarmos nossa paixão? — Kagome perguntou, deslizando a mão sobre a calça dele e detendo-se sobre a protuberância rígida.

Um nervo pulou no maxilar de Sesshomaru.

— Kagome, você me enlouquece!

— Sou sua mulher, Sesshomaru...

— Isto é uma loucura — ele resmungou com voz abafada. — Uma loucura absurdamente deliciosa!

— Oh, sim...

Os beijos recomeçaram ainda mais vorazes que antes, mas, mesmo assim, Kagome conseguiu abrir os botões da calça de Sesshomaru. No instante seguinte, o membro intumescido e latejante estava em sua mão. Os únicos sons que rompiam o silêncio dentro do jardim-de-inverno eram da respiração arfante e dos gemidos de ambos. Trêmulo de desejo, Sesshomaru levantou as saias de Kagome e tirou-lhe a roupa íntima.

— Vamos para o sofá — ela sugeriu num fio de voz.

— Não quero perder tempo. — Sesshomaru inverteu as posições, encostando Kagome na parede.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir a mão dele tocá-la intimamente. Sem inibições, abriu-se para ele que, com dedos atrevidos, encontrou o caminho para o centro de sua feminilidade.

Quando a força do desejo se tornou insuportável para ambos, Sesshomaru segurou-a pelos quadris e ergueu-a. Instintivamente, Kagome enrascou as pernas em volta do corpo dele e suspendeu o corpo, para facilitar a penetração.

Ao sentir Sesshomaru penetrando-a, ela estremeceu e deu um gemido de dor.

— Estou machucando você? — ele quis saber. Kagome o tranqüilizou com um gesto negativo de cabeça, e Sesshomaru pressionou mais, até penetrá-la por completo. Esperou um momento para os corpos se ajustarem e, então, começou a se mover devagar. Kagome acompanhava o ritmo, cada vez mais rápido, gemendo, ofegando, tremendo, deixando a cabeça pender para trás.

Seu corpo inteiro parecia pulsar e latejar. Movimentava os quadris freneticamente, e Sesshomaru respondia com força, investindo firmemente dentro dela. Kagome prendeu a respiração ao sentir a proximidade do clímax, enquanto seu corpo era sacudido por espasmos de prazer.

Sesshomaru fechou os olhos e gemeu, dando o impulso final. Kagome sorriu, satisfeita, ao sentir a seiva quente jorrando para dentro dela, e disse para si mesma que não poderia existir um momento mais glorioso entre um homem e uma mulher. Abraçou-o forte até a tensão se diluir. Passaram-se alguns minutos até eles se desvencilharem daquele enlaçamento íntimo. Finalmente, Sesshomaru a colocou no chão, mas Kagome continuou com a cabeça no peito dele, não querendo que o momento mágico terminasse.

A voz ainda enrouquecida de Sesshomaru arrancou-a dos pensamentos lânguidos.

— Vou pedir ao duque uma cópia do projeto deste jardim-de-inverno. Decidi construir um em nossa casa de Londres.

O riso contagiante de Kagome ecoou entre as paredes de vidro do jardim-de-inverno. Sesshomaru sentiu uma sensação de felicidade que logo desapareceu. Seu cérebro recomeçou a funcionar.

Era inacreditável ter se deixado seduzir e perdido o famoso autocontrole do qual tanto se orgulhava. E pior. Perdera também o senso de decoro ao fazer amor com Kagome durante o baile oferecido em honra deles, e num local potencialmente à vista de todos, onde poderiam ser surpreendidos a qualquer instante. Além disso, sua fraqueza provava que, afinal, ele não mudara. Sua natureza impetuosa, rebelde, destrutiva, não fora domada, mas sim, reprimida. Nunca mais deparara com um desafio, até Kagome, com seus sorrisos encantadores e beijos ardentes, entrar em sua vida.

Ao levar Kagome ao jardim-de-inverno, não imaginara que cometeria tamanha loucura. Desde o casamento, procurara manter-se distante dela. Na verdade, estivera apenas evitando a tentação, o risco. Afastara-se de Kagome pelo bem dos dois. Balançou a cabeça, tentando entender os próprios motivos, mas era impossível encontrar lógica na paixão.

Kagome fitava-o com expressão ansiosa, mas ele desviou o olhar. Não estava pronto para discutir o que acabara de acontecer. E duvidava que algum dia estaria.

Em silêncio, começou a ajeitar as roupas. Depois, ajudou Kagome a recompor-se. Notou as tênues marcas dos dedos dele na pele alva dos ombros e das costas dela. Evidências tangíveis de sua paixão e da perda de controle.

Só de pensar que ela teria marcas e manchas em outros lugares também, sentiu uma pontada de desejo castigando-o.

Respirou fundo. A última coisa que precisava era de imagens eróticas em sua mente. Todos os nervos de seu corpo ainda estavam pulsando; o prazer ainda corria em suas veias. Se por um lado recriminava-se pela falta de controle, por outro, ansiava desesperadamente por fazer amor com sua fogosa esposa.

A princípio, irritara-o saber que ela tivera outro homem em sua vida. Mas agora, depois de consumado o casamento, descobriu que o fato de Kagome não ter se casado virgem fazia pouca diferença. Agora ela era dele e sempre o seria. Até que a morte os separasse.

A explicação estava no fato de não ser apenas atração sexual.

Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Todos aqueles anos de loucura e sexo desregrado tinham sido úteis, pois, mostravam a diferença entre fazer amor e praticar sexo.

Fazer amor com Kagome envolvera uma necessidade mais premente que existia dentro dele. Ao satisfazer essa necessidade, formara-se entre eles um vínculo poderoso e duradouro.

Finalmente, estavam prontos para voltar ao salão de baile.

— Gostaria de poder ficar mais um pouco aqui. — Ela sorriu. — Você não terminou de contar a história do duelo. Estou curiosa.

Sesshomaru riu.

— Infelizmente, não podemos nos demorar mais. Afinal, somos os convidados de honra. — Segurando-a pelo cotovelo, conduziu-a em direção à porta do jardim-de-inverno. — Mas só para que não fique tão curiosa, adianto-lhe que o duelo não aconteceu. Portanto, ninguém atirou ninguém morreu e nem ficou ferido.

—Está bem. Vou me contentar só com o final. Por enquanto.

— Agradeço sua compreensão — ele brincou. — Prometo lhe contar esse episódio e outros tantos divertidos, milady.

Rindo e de braços dados, eles saíram do jardim-de-inverno diretamente para o salão de baile, indiferentes aos olhares intrigados dos convidados que tinham notado a prolongada ausência dos noivos.

Os cochichos e conversas à meia-voz começaram quando lorde Taisho e sua esposa voltaram ao salão de baile. Entre os convidados curiosos, havia uma pessoa que não precisava tentar adivinhar o motivo da ausência do casal por um tempo escandalosamente longo.

Essa pessoa sabia muito bem o que acontecera entre o visconde e sua esposa. Uma pessoa que se irritara profundamente ao vê-los deixar a festa. Uma pessoa que vasculhara todos os quartos da mansão até descobri-los no jardim-de-inverno. Ao descobrir que a porta não fora trancada, essa pessoa entrou silenciosamente e, ao ouvir, vozes e sons estranhos, decidiu verificar de perto.

E, para seu desgosto, viu o interlúdio do casal — copulando como dois animais no cio, comportando-se como seres desclassificados, sem classe e sem tradição.

A decepção foi forte; a dor tão intensa que a pessoa quase gritou sua raiva. O autocontrole prevaleceu, e a pessoa saiu do mesmo modo como entrara — em silêncio e sem ser notada.

A fúria tomava conta de seu corpo, tão forte que deixava um gosto amargo na boca. Coração descontrolado, mãos suadas, mágoa ferindo-lhe o peito, a pessoa procurou refúgio num canto escuro do hall vazio. Sentou-se no chão, tentando convencer-se de que a dor passaria que as feridas cicatrizariam. Mas levaria tempo, muito tempo.

— Já bebeu bem mais do que devia sir.

— Cale a boca! — o fidalgo Dorchester respondeu. Fulminou Kikyou Manning com um olhar de reprovação antes de beber o conteúdo do copo em três goles. Depois, só para irritá-la ainda mais, chamou o criado e pegou outro copo de uísque.

— Está sendo imprudente — Kikyou avisou, erguendo o queixo e exibindo aquele ar superior que tanto enfurecia Naraku.

— Eu disse para calar a boca! Detesto mulheres resmungonas! Elas são patéticas, cansativas, e só conseguem a atenção dos homens uivando na orelha deles!

Como Naraku imaginara, Kikyou ficou vermelha de raiva.

— Só estou tentando proteger sua reputação.

— Se eu precisar de proteção, avisarei — rebateu, sabendo que Kikyou estava pensando na reputação dela, não na sua.

— Estamos em Londres, e não naquele vilarejo perdido no meio do nada! Aqui as regras são diferentes.

A insinuação de que não sabia se comportar apropriadamente em sociedade atingiu-o em cheio, pois continha uma ponta de verdade. Mas ele não respondeu. Manteve-se impassível para não dar essa satisfação a Kikyou.

— O que você sabe sobre os convidados de honra? — Naraku indagou.

— Apenas os comentários que correm por aí. Taisho é arrogante, e a esposa é uma coisinha insignificante do interior.

— São recém-casados?

— Não, apesar de só agora terem anunciado o casamento. Ninguém sabe quando e nem onde a cerimônia foi realizada.

Naraku bebeu um gole de uísque. Descobrira pouca coisa desde que chegara a Londres, e isso começava a incomodá-lo.

— Vi seu pai procurando por você ainda há pouco. Acho que devia ir falar com ele. — Naraku dançara com muitas mulheres, incluindo Rin, mas evitara levar Kikyou para a pista de dança, sabendo que isso a enfureceria. E para provocá-la mais, acrescentou: — Talvez, com pena de você, ele a convide para dançar.

Os olhos dela escureceram, e Naraku esperou pela explosão. Mas, aparentemente, Kikyou estava aprendendo o jogo. Soltando um suspiro exasperado, ela se afastou sem dizer nada.

O fidalgo riu. No início, ele precisara da ajuda de Kikyou para entrar nas festas mais exclusivas da aristocracia, mas agora que conhecia algumas damas da sociedade, já não precisava tanto dela. Mesmo assim, relutava em abandoná-la, pensando que ela poderia lhe ser útil no futuro. Além disso, decidira seduzi-la e a possibilidade de tirar sua virgindade era atraente demais.

Circulou pelo salão, tentando avistar Kagome. A emoção de vê-la pela primeira vez, desde que chegara a Londres quase o sufocara. Ela estava tão elegante, tão bonita, tão cheia de classe que ele precisou conter o impulso de apresentar-se diante dela.

Ainda não estava preparado para revelar sua presença. Era o primeiro evento social de lady Taisho e, certamente, outras e melhores oportunidades surgiriam para confrontar sua presa. De preferência, quando ela estivesse sozinha.

A orquestra fizera um intervalo e os convidados aproveitavam para conversar antes do jantar. Naraku caminhava entre eles, satisfeito com o lugar conquistado naquele mundo de nobres e aristocratas.

Suas andanças levaram-no até o salão de jogos. Ao entrar, logo avistou o visconde de Taisho confortavelmente sentado perto da lareira.

O frio da fúria e o calor do desejo reprimido entraram em conflito na mente do fidalgo. A prudência aconselhava-o a sair do salão, mas, como bebera demais, ignorou o aviso.

— Taisho.

O visconde olhou na direção dele.

— Boa noite.

Sua expressão era vaga, indiferente. Aos olhos de Naraku, insultante.

— Onde está sua mulher?

Oh, agora recebera sua atenção. Taisho colocou o copo na mesa e levantou-se devagar.

— Considero muito estranho, senhor, um desconhecido perguntar por lady Taisho.

Naraku comprimiu os lábios.

— Mais estranho é você não lembrar o meu nome, desde que nos encontramos em várias ocasiões — respondeu o fidalgo com os punhos cerrados. — E conheço sua esposa há mais tempo que você.

— Minhas desculpas. — Taisho lançou um olhar enviesado aos cavalheiros que assistiam à cena. — Aparentemente, você é uma pessoa de quem se esquece com facilidade.

Sem pestanejar, Naraku avançou e agarrou Sesshomaru pela lapela, empurrando-o contra a parede. O ciúme consumia-o por dentro, destruindo a fria postura que sempre o impedira de envolver-se em escândalos e de revelar sua verdadeira natureza. Mas aquele homem tratava-o como se ele fosse nada e ninguém, e ainda tomara o que era seu por direito. O fidalgo ficou cego de raiva.

— Tire suas mãos de mim — Sesshomaru ordenou. — Você está bêbado e, portanto, tem o direito à cortesia de um aviso. Entretanto, se não me soltar até eu terminar de falar, terei grande prazer em pôr uma bala na sua cabeça, amanhã ao amanhecer, no campo Harrows.

Embora a necessidade de cometer um ato odioso e violento contra o inimigo pulsasse no sangue do fidalgo, um lampejo de preservação ainda brilhava na mente dele. Taisho não era um almofadinha londrino. Sua reputação com a pistola e a espada não era para ser ignorada.

Com grande relutância, Naraku soltou a lapela de lorde Taisho e recuou alguns passos. Houve exclamações decepcionadas de alguns cavalheiros. O fidalgo quase gritou que eles não perdiam por esperar, mas não era tão tolo a ponto de ameaçar publicamente o visconde.

Já com os nervos sob controle, o fidalgo preparou-se pra sair, mas Taisho alcançou-o.

— Só mais um aviso antes de você ir.

— Qual? — Naraku sustentou o olhar do visconde.

— Se você puser a mão em mim novamente, você não sairá da sala nas mesmas condições em que entrou.

Os maxilares de Naraku se contraíram.

— Uma ameaça?

— Não. — Taisho esboçou um sorriso. — Uma promessa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Kagome e Sesshomaru encontravam-se sozinhos à mesa do desjejum, na manhã seguinte.

— O que você tem a me dizer sobre Naraku Dorchester? — perguntou Sesshomaru assim que o copeiro se afastou.

Kagome parou de espalhar manteiga numa torrada e olhou para o marido.

— Dorchester? Há um cavalheiro com esse nome que mora lá no vilarejo.

— Tive um encontro muito desagradável com esse "cavalheiro" ontem à noite, no salão de jogos.

— Não sabia que ele se encontrava em Londres. — Kagome se remexeu na cadeira. — Eu o conheço desde criança. Por alguma razão, ele cismou comigo. Quando eu era mais jovem, ele tentou me cortejar. Mas eu namorava Kouga e recusei suas atenções.

— Sua recusa o enfureceu?

— Nunca percebi. Ele sempre teve uma legião de mulheres interessadas nele. Além de ser o homem mais rico do vilarejo, o fidalgo é bonito, e sabe ser cativante. — Acredito que nem tenha percebido minha indiferença. Está habituado a ser venerado pelas mulheres.

— Por você não?

— Não. Nunca me senti à vontade perto dele, embora não saiba explicar o motivo. Muitas pessoas, incluindo meus pais, consideram o fidalgo digno de admiração. Depois da morte de Kouga, eles alimentaram a esperança de que eu aceitasse a corte de Dorchester, mas eu sempre soube que isso jamais aconteceria.

— Por causa de meu irmão?

— Em parte. Apesar de mal se conhecerem, Inuyasha foi à única pessoa a partilhar minha aversão pelo fidalgo. Uma das razões para ele me pedir em casamento foi para me proteger de Dorchester.

Sesshomaru fitou-a com apreensão.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você foi desrespeitada ou ameaçada?

— Oh, não!

O coração de Kagome bateu mais forte. A preocupação de Sesshomaru tocou-a fundo, amenizando suas desconfianças com relação às suas atitudes sempre formais e distantes. — Inuyasha não gostava do fidalgo. Ele me aconselhou a ficar alerta e cautelosa sempre que Dorchester estivesse por perto e a nunca ficar sozinha com ele.

Sesshomaru franziu o cenho.

— Você devia ter me contado antes. Kagome sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

— Não achei necessário. O fidalgo não significa nada para mim.

— Ele não pensa assim. Espantada, Kagome arregalou os olhos.

— Como você sabe disso?

Depois de lançar um olhar discreto ao criado que voltara com o bule de café fresco, Sesshomaru voltou-se novamente para Kagome.

— Ele fez um comentário sobre vocês se conhecerem a um longo tempo.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. A atitude dele foi possessiva e beligerante. Ficou muito aborrecido por eu não ter lembrado o nome dele, e tentou começar uma briga.

Kagome respirou fundo.

— Certamente ele pensou que você era Inuyasha.

— Foi o que imaginei. Minha ignorância dos fatos me deixou em desvantagem, e gostaria que isso não voltasse a acontecer no futuro.

— Sinto muito. Nunca pensei em preveni-lo. — Ela deixou a torrada no prato. — Eu tinha ouvido falar das viagens ocasionais do fidalgo a Londres, mas jamais imaginei encontrá-lo aqui. Estou realmente surpresa com a presença dele no baile do duque. Francamente, nunca soube que ele freqüentasse os círculos aristocráticos.

— Como ele entrou na mansão do duque é realmente um mistério. Foi minha irmã quem organizou a recepção, e ela me garantiu que Dorchester não estava entre os convidados. Ele deve ter ido ao baile acompanhando alguém.

— É provável. Bonito e elegante como é, ele se adaptaria bem ao papel.

— Você já disse isso. Mais de uma vez.

A expressão de Sesshomaru era calma, mas seus olhos faiscavam. Se não soubesse da verdade, Kagome diria que ele estava com ciúme. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante enquanto o criado retirava os pratos da mesa. Só depois, Kagome disse:

— Agora que ele está em Londres, há grande possibilidade de nos encontrarmos com o fidalgo novamente.

— Receio que esteja certa. — Sesshomaru encarou-a com expressão séria. — Se alguém descobrir a verdade sobre o nosso casamento, ele seria capaz de usar a informação para nos causar problemas?

— O fidalgo é muito considerado em nossa pequena comunidade, embora eu sempre tenha questionado seu verdadeiro caráter. Não tenho provas, mas acredito que seja um homem capaz de grandes maldades.

— Então, vamos proteger nossa privacidade e esperar que Dorchester tenha outros interesses ocupando sua mente. — Sesshomaru limpou o canto dos lábios com o guardanapo. — Meu irmão sempre teve uma intuição aguçada, e por isso desconfiou do caráter do fidalgo. E após nosso breve encontro, sou obrigado a concordar com Inuyasha. Reforçando o conselho dele, exijo que evite Dorchester e, se não tiver como impedir a proximidade dele, tenha o cuidado de nunca ficarem a sós.

A precaução parecia excessiva, mas Kagome concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Ela não gostava do fidalgo, e evitar a companhia dele não seria nenhum sacrifício.

— Quais são seus planos para hoje? — Sesshomaru forçou um sorriso para disfarçar a preocupação.

— Concordei em acompanhar sua mãe até Bond Street à tarde. — Kagome sorriu timidamente. — Prometi refrear o impulso de comprar tudo.

— Apesar de admirar seu bom senso, não quero lhe negar o prazer de comprar. Você precisa de um guarda-roupa digno de sua nova condição social.

— Sua generosidade é muito apreciada, mas asseguro que tenho mais vestidos do que oportunidades para usá-los.

Sesshomaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você tem permissão para comprar tudo que quiser. Entretanto, devo insistir que tenha muito cuidado quando sair de casa.

Era uma ordem e, pelo tom incisivo, Sesshomaru deixava claro que esperava ser obedecido.

— Espero que você também fique alerta. — Kagome inclinou graciosamente a cabeça. — Afinal, Dorchester aproximou-se de você, não de mim.

— Sei cuidar de mim mesmo — retrucou Sesshomaru.

— Sei disso. Entretanto, prefiro que não enfrente a necessidade de defender-se, verbal ou fisicamente. — Kagome não resistiu à tentação de tocar-lhe o rosto. — Espero que tenha um dia agradável, milorde.

— Sesshomaru — ele a corrigiu. Os olhos dourados a fitavam com carinho. — Na privacidade, quero que me chame de Sesshomaru. Gosto de ouvir meu nome saindo de seus lábios.

— Sesshomaru — Kagome repetiu com voz enrouquecida, perturbada com a intensidade do olhar dele. Olhou ao redor e ao ver que não havia criados por perto, levantou-se e contornou o rosto dele com a ponta do dedo. — O som do seu nome é a única coisa que lhe ocorre ao olhar para a minha boca? Com efeito, Sesshomaru!

Pelo sorriso, Kagome percebeu que ele entendera sua intenção. Sem nenhum comentário, Sesshomaru inclinou-se e beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

A pressão do beijo aumentou, e Kagome enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. Encostou o corpo no dele e estremeceu ao sentir sua ereção. Com um suspiro resignado, Sesshomaru se afastou.

— Até mais tarde — ele murmurou, saindo da sala de refeições.

Kagome voltou a se sentar, corada e arfante, exultante com o efeito que provocara em Sesshomaru Taisho.

— Hoje não estamos recebendo visitas, fidalgo — Kikyou anunciou. — Meu pai e minha irmã não estão em casa.

Naraku baixou os olhos, escondendo o brilho da excitação que mal conseguia controlar.

— Que falta de sorte! Eles vão demorar?

— Receio que sim.

A pulsação dele disparou.

Se Kikyou não quisesse recebê-lo, teria mandando um criado com a resposta. Em vez disso, ela mesma o informava que estava sozinha.

A oportunidade não poderia ser melhor. Depois de ter ouvido comentários interessantes naquela manhã, Naraku tentara pensar num modo de encontrá-la a sós. Agora nem haveria necessidade de elaborar um plano. A oportunidade se apresentara naturalmente!

— Só peço alguns minutos do seu tempo, srta. Manning. — Contemplou-a com seu sorriso mais encantador e acrescentou num fio de voz: — Você não pode dispensar um ou dois minutos a um amigo querido?

Kikyou mordiscou o lábio, hesitante. Naraku aguardava. Sabia que ela recebera uma educação rígida, mas fazia tempo que ele estava preparando o terreno, e as barreiras da disciplina começavam a ruir.

Ele tivera o cuidado de vestir roupas novas, caras e elegantes. Fez uma pose casual no hall de entrada, confiando em sua boa aparência de fidalgo inglês. Depois de avaliá-lo dos pés à cabeça, Kikyou finalmente se decidiu.

— Vamos conversar na biblioteca. Apenas por alguns minutos.

Naraku inclinou a cabeça, concordando. Com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, ele a seguiu a uma distância respeitosa, notando que não havia criados transitando naquela ala da casa.

Naraku entrou na biblioteca e ordenou:

— Feche a porta à chave.

— Por quê?

— Não quero que seus criados interrompam nossa conversa.

— Por que você veio Naraku? — Kikyou perguntou, depois de trancar a porta. — O que você quer?

— Respostas sobre o seu passado.

Ela ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

— Meu passado? Como assim?

— Descobri algo muito interessante durante o café-da-manhã, no Tattersall.

— A meu respeito? Que vulgaridade ter participado de tal discussão.

— Asseguro-lhe que somente os cavalheiros muito finos presenciaram a conversa, minha querida. Pelo menos cinco, e todos demonstraram considerável interesse. — Ele riu do constrangimento de Kikyou. — Naturalmente, eu pretendia encerrar a discussão no momento em que seu nome foi mencionado, mas a conversa tornou-se muito esclarecedora.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Verdade? Bem, você não imagina minha surpresa ao saber que todos esperavam pelo anúncio de seu noivado com lorde Taisho. Mas depois surgiu uma esposa na vida dele e seu compromisso virou fumaça, minha querida.

— Está com ciúme?

— Nem um pouco.

— Não importa. Meu envolvimento com lorde Taisho acabou e certamente, este assunto não lhe diz respeito.

— Está enganada. Tudo que envolve lorde Taisho me interessa.

Kikyou ficou lívida.

— O quê?

Naraku riu, divertido com a expressão de perplexidade no rosto dela.

— Vim para Londres à procura de Taisho e de sua esposa. Na minha segunda noite na cidade, deparei com você, antiga noiva do lorde, escondendo-se no jardim. Foi coincidência? Ou destino?

— Foi pura falta de sorte, fidalgo.

— Acho que foi destino, apesar de você dizer que não sabia nada sobre Taisho. — Ele baixou o tom de voz, tentando esconder a fúria. — Explique-se.

— Não tenho que explicar nada, muito menos a milorde.

— Peço-lhe para reconsiderar.

Percebendo a alteração de humor do fidalgo, Kikyou correu para a porta, mas Naraku foi mais rápido. Agarrando-a pela cintura, impediu-a de fugir. Sentou-a sobre a escrivaninha e prendeu as pernas dela entre as suas.

Furiosa, ela começou a esmurrá-lo no peito.

— Solte-me imediatamente!

— Não enquanto eu não estiver pronto.

Num movimento rápido, segurou firmemente as mãos dela nas costas, e com a mão livre segurou-lhe um seio. Kikyou gritou.

— Você brincou comigo! — Naraku esbravejou. — Namoricos com nobres, noivados secretos, fingindo ser uma grande dama. Aposto que nem é mais virgem!

— Como se atreve a dizer tal infâmia?

Kikyou começou a lutar e Naraku ria. Sua excitação crescia, e ele se deliciava ao ver como suas palavras a humilhavam.

— Está com medo? — A voz dele soou sarcástica. — Deveria estar. Foi tolice mentir para mim. Sua mentira me enfureceu. Agora vou castigá-la por ter me enganado.

Ele a beijou com voracidade, exigindo uma resposta. Kikyou resistiu e ele mordeu-lhe o lábio até ela gritar de dor. Sua língua invadiu a boca de Kikyou e, aos poucos, a resistência dela foi cedendo. Naraku sentiu os mamilos dela se enrijecerem e, segurando-a pelo pulso, guiou-lhe a mão até o volume entre suas pernas.

Kikyou tentou afastar a mão, porém Naraku pressionou-a com força sobre a protuberância rígida sob o tecido da calça. Ao sentir Kikyou tremer e se debater, o cheiro do medo misturado à excitação sexual invadiu as narinas de Naraku. Ele era um homem que aperfeiçoara a arte do tormento, e aquela era exatamente o tipo de situação que estimulava seu apetite depravado. Decidindo que simplesmente deveria possuí-la, o fidalgo jogou-a no chão.

Minutos depois, o fidalgo começava a se recompor, fechando os botões da calça. Sua respiração ainda estava ofegante. O ar estava denso, com a fragrância de luxúria e violência.

Naraku olhou mais uma vez para a mulher prostrada no tapete. Por entre as pernas ainda entreabertas, ele viu uma mancha de sangue na parte interna das coxas.

— Nada mau para uma virgem — ele comentou rindo. — Mas espero que melhore, com o tempo.

Kikyou olhou para ele, e então suspirou e sorriu. Havia alguma coisa diferente, extraordinária, nos olhos dela. Cauteloso Naraku afastou-se. Em seguida, para enorme surpresa do fidalgo, ela abriu mais as pernas, num convite claro. Movendo os quadris de modo provocante, ela disse:

— Para melhorar, terei de praticar. Vamos repetir? Ainda não estou satisfeita com nossa atividade matinal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Sesshomaru Taisho entrou no White's, o clube masculino mais exclusivo de Londres, precisamente às quatro horas da tarde. Passara boa parte do dia tentando reunir informações sobre Naraku Dorchester, mas não apurara nada importante.

Esperava que seu cunhado, marquês de Dardington, tivesse mais sorte em suas buscas. Tinham combinado de encontrar-se no clube. Um rápido olhar pelo salão revelou que o marquês ainda não chegara. Um garçom aproximou-se discretamente.

— Posso servir-lhe uma bebida, milorde?

Taisho tirou o casaco e o chapéu e entregou-os ao recepcionista.

— Estou esperando o marquês de Dardington. Traga-nos uma garrafa do melhor clarete assim que ele chegar.

— Pois não, milorde. — O garçom fez uma reverência e desapareceu.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru correram pelas cadeiras de couro dispostas ao redor das mesas de mogno, em busca de um lugar tranqüilo. Quando localizou, atravessou o salão cumprimentando os conhecidos.

Sentou-se perto da lareira, de frente para a entrada. Momentos depois, o marquês juntava-se a ele.

— Desculpe o atraso — disse Dardington sentando-se. — Tive que passar pela joalheria para pegar a lembrancinha que encomendei a sua irmã. Foi difícil decidir o desenho, mas o joalheiro superou minhas expectativas ao trabalhar com safiras e diamantes.

O marquês instintivamente alisou o bolso do paletó e Sesshomaru distinguiu as linhas de um estojo grande. Podia imaginar a magnificência e o preço da "lembrancinha". O marquês era mais do que generoso com sua esposa e, em sociedade, sabia-se que lady Sango possuía uma das mais preciosas coleções de jóias da Inglaterra, rivalizada apenas pela realeza.

— Você mima demais a minha irmã.

— Ela merece muito mais. — O marquês sorriu com orgulho. — Esses adornos agradam-na. Além disso, Sango sabe muito bem como agradecer.

Sesshomaru conseguiu sorrir da repentina pontada de inveja. O casamento da irmã começara tão ou mais errado quanto o dele, mas ela e o marquês tinham superado os problemas e, agora, formavam um casal realmente feliz. Talvez devesse pedir a Dardington o endereço do joalheiro.

Atendendo ao pedido de Sesshomaru, o garçom imediatamente levou a garrafa de vinho. Assim que ele se afastou, a conversa foi reiniciada.

— Apesar da manhã exaustiva de visitas e conversas, não descobri nada de importante sobre Naraku Dorchester — Sesshomaru reclinou-se na cadeira, tentando não se mostrar tão ansioso.

— O que você descobriu?

O marquês bebeu um gole de vinho antes de responder:

— Pelas informações obtidas, o homem é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Costuma vir a Londres várias vezes ao ano. Faz suas roupas com um alfaiate londrino e freqüenta a sociedade, embora muitos dos meus amigos e conhecidos nunca tinham ouvido falar dele, antes do baile de ontem.

— Isso é muito estranho — Sesshomaru observou.

— De acordo com as pessoas que o conhecem, Dorchester tem profundos conhecimentos sobre cavalos; é conhecido como um parceiro de jogo que, de boa vontade, perde mais moedas do que ganha; é amável a ponto de dançar com moças mais sem graça ou com damas de companhia, se lhe solicitarem, e faz questão de pagar a conta depois de uma rodada de drinques ou um jantar.

Sesshomaru tamborilava na mesa.

— Kagome mencionou que ele goza de boa reputação na comunidade deles, mas ela e meu irmão sentem que há alguma coisa escondida sob a fachada de homem generoso.

Dardington refletiu por alguns instantes; depois, balançou a cabeça.

— Ainda não tive oportunidade de olhar dentro dos olhos dele, de modo que é difícil avaliar seu caráter. Entretanto, não dá para acreditar que exista um homem assim, modelo de perfeição. Nenhum homem, por mais cavalheiro que seja, é tão perfeito e decoroso, a menos que seja o mais estúpido dos homens! — O marquês sorriu. — Exceção feita a você.

— Não mais. — Sesshomaru surpreendeu-se com a própria calma. Durante muito tempo, ele lidara com quase todas as situações de modo a manter sua reputação acima de quaisquer dúvidas ou censuras.

Agora, porém, reputação e convenções sociais estavam perdendo lugar em favor das emoções que envolviam sua esposa.

— Ninguém teve coragem de expressar em voz alta ontem à noite ou nesta manhã, mas tive a nítida impressão que aqueles que presenciaram o entrevero culpam a mim pelo comportamento de Dorchester. — Sesshomaru acrescentou.

O marquês fitou-o com expressão compreensiva.

— Ouvi rumores, mas prefiro não mencioná-los a você.

— Isso não tem a menor importância. Os dias em que eu preferia morrer a ver meu nome envolvido em rumores estão chegando ao fim.

— Estou contente por ouvir isso. Mesmo assim, acho injusto você carregar a culpa pelo comportamento agressivo de Dorchester. — Dardington encolheu os ombros. — Se você estiver certo quanto ao verdadeiro caráter dele, ele poderá causar problemas sérios. Ele acredita que você, e não Inuyasha casou-se com Kagome no início do ano, em Wiltshire. Certamente, estranhará o fato de você ter demorado tanto tempo para apresentar sua esposa à sociedade.

— Se questionado a esse respeito, espero saber lidar melhor com a verdade que Dorchester. Só não quero que Kagome seja tocada por um escândalo.

— Protegendo a reputação da família novamente?

— Ela é minha esposa, Dardington. Os sentimentos dela são muito importantes para mim.

O marquês pigarreou, mas não conteve o riso.

— Eu o conheço há muitos anos, Taisho, e nunca imaginei que, um dia, você permitiria que o coração comandasse sua cabeça.

— Eu jamais permitiria isso — Sesshomaru retrucou.

O marquês não parecia convencido. Sesshomaru rememorou a conversa, e percebeu que não fora sincero. Era mais difícil do que imaginara admitir o quanto Kagome era importante para ele.

— Descobri um fato realmente problemático sobre Dorchester — o marquês anunciou. — Sua companhia mais constante nestas últimas semanas tem sido a srta. Manning.

Sesshomaru assobiou de surpresa.

— Sim, muito problemático. A srta. Manning está muito magoada comigo. Não posso culpá-la. Ela tem todo o direito de estar agastada e com raiva. Embora não pudesse evitar, reconheço que fui um tanto rude com ela.

— Uma mulher desprezada é capaz de tudo, Taisho. E não esqueça que a srta. Manning é uma das poucas pessoas sem ser da família que sabe a verdade sobre o seu casamento.

Sesshomaru bebeu o último gole de vinho e empurrou o copo vazio.

— Ela não pode dizer nada sobre isso se não quiser ser envolvida no escândalo.

— Não se ela assumir o papel de donzela ofendida — o marquês observou. — Com essa tática, ela granjearia a simpatia de todos, principalmente das mulheres.

— Agora é tarde. Ela poderia ter revelado a verdade sobre nosso relacionamento assim que soube de Kagome.

— De qualquer modo, aconselhou-o a ficar alerta, Taisho. As mulheres sempre escolhem os momentos mais inconvenientes para fazerem drama. A temporada mal começou e com tantas atividades sociais não será impossível encontrar Dorchester ou a srta. Manning num baile, no teatro, num piquenique ou qualquer outro evento.

— Prometo ser cuidadoso. — Sesshomaru esfregou o queixo. — Talvez seja prudente contratar alguns homens de Bow Street para ficarem de olho no fidalgo. O que você acha?

— Concordo plenamente. Meu pai tem muitos conhecimentos nesse particular. Vou providenciar tudo para você. Discretamente, claro.

— Obrigado.

Os dois homens conversaram rapidamente a respeito de quem pagaria a conta. Depois de Sesshomaru assinar a nota, ambos saíram juntos do clube, marcando novo encontro para a tarde seguinte.

Ao chegar em casa, lorde Taisho notou os candelabros acesos. Era mais tarde do que imaginara.

— Minha mãe e lady Taisho já saíram para ir ao teatro? — Sesshomaru perguntou ao mordomo.

— Há vinte minutos, milorde. O conde decidiu ficar em casa. Uma nova remessa de livros sobre a arquitetura da Grécia antiga acabou de chegar. Ele está no salão dourado. Jantarão juntos?

— Provavelmente — Sesshomaru resmungou.

Sesshomaru apreciava as representações teatrais e lamentava não estar presente à estréia daquela noite. Lamentava mais ainda perder a oportunidade de introduzir Kagome às delícias de uma produção profissional londrina.

Entrou no salão amarelo e encontrou o conde sentado junto à lareira entretido com os livros recém-chegados.

— Brinks disse que minha esposa e a mamãe já saíram. Eu esperava acompanhá-las, mas não percebi o tempo passar e acabei me atrasando.

O conde levantou a cabeça e piscou distraidamente por um momento.

— Tive a impressão que sua esposa queria esperá-lo, mas, claro, sua mãe nem sonharia em chegar atrasada ao teatro. — O conde fechou o livro e deixou-o de lado. — Você sabe que ela não gosta da multidão que se forma em cima da hora.

— Elas estavam sozinhas?

— Não. Com lorde Berkley. Ele está sempre disposto a acompanhar sua mãe nessas ocasiões e ela o acha muito divertido.

— Por que não foi também, papai? Você sempre gostou de teatro.

— E gosto. Mas se eu quiser apreciar uma peça, não poderei levar sua mãe comigo. Ela tem a mania de sair antes do final da apresentação. Felizmente, Berkley não se importa.

— Mamãe mencionou se eles iam a alguma recepção depois do teatro? Ou a algum lugar para jantar?

— Ela não disse nada, mas desconfio de que venham direto para casa. Sua mãe sempre volta do teatro com dor de cabeça.

Sesshomaru ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Se ela não gosta de multidões, se não está interessada na peça e volta com dor de cabeça, por que ela insiste em ir ao teatro?

O conde ergueu os ombros, como se não soubesse a resposta.

— Todos vão ao teatro. Deve ser por isso. Mas esta noite, sua esposa queria muito ir, e sua mãe ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la.

Naquele momento, o mordomo abriu a porta e ambos se voltaram. Sesshomaru olhou para o mordomo e, depois, para o homem sorridente que entrou na sala.

— Que surpresa agradável encontrá-los em casa como duas tias solteironas! Por que não estão se divertindo em algum dos diversos eventos sociais da temporada?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Perplexos pai e filho olhavam para o convidado inesperado. Finalmente, o conde abriu os braços.

— Inuyasha, meu filho! — Eles se abraçaram. — Ingrato! Por onde você andou? Metade da Bow Street está atravessando o país à sua procura.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso inocente.

— Estive viajando, papai. — O sorriso desapareceu ao fitar o irmão. — Taisho.

— Boa noite. — O coração de Sesshomaru bateu mais forte ao ver o irmão gêmeo, mas disfarçou a emoção. Durante semanas, estivera desesperado para falar com Inuyasha, mas agora que ele finalmente estava lá, sentia-se desconfortável e inseguro.

Em criança, eles eram inseparáveis e, rapazes, passavam praticamente todo o tempo juntos, participando das mesmas façanhas, testando seus limites e quebrando todas as regras da sociedade.

Mais tarde, Sesshomaru deixou para trás o comportamento irresponsável, enquanto Inuyasha continuou com a vida desregrada. Isso, porém, não diminuiu o afeto de Sesshomaru pelo irmão gêmeo, e esperava que, apesar das diferenças, eles pudessem ser amigos como antes.

Mas, depois das explicações, esclarecer por que se casara, usando o nome do irmão gêmeo, era um bom porto de partida.

Educadamente, Sesshomaru apertou a mão que Inuyasha lhe oferecia. Depois, respirou fundo, recuou e acertou um soco no nariz do irmão.

Covent Garden era um dos teatros mais populares de Londres. Kagome custava a acreditar que estava realmente ali.

A experiência era emocionante e encantara-a desde o momento em que desceu da carruagem, subiu a longa escadaria e passou pela cortina da entrada do camarote particular da família.

Só lamentava a ausência de Sesshomaru. No fundo, esperava que ele chegasse a qualquer momento, mas assim que a música começou e a cortina subiu, Kagome se conformou. Ele deveria ter outro compromisso. Apesar de repetir a si mesma que as coisas aconteciam desse modo no mundo de Sesshomaru, maridos e esposas conduzindo vidas separadas, a ausência dele anuviou sua alegria.

Ao fim do primeiro ato, um garçom entrou no camarote com uma garrafa de champanhe e três taças. Sorrindo, Berkley serviu a bebida e os três brindaram.

Alguns amigos da condessa e de lorde Berkley foram cumprimentá-los no camarote, e Kagome não se importou por ser excluída da conversa. Quando solicitada, sorria e respondia gentilmente, de preferência com monossílabos, o que lhe perguntavam.

No início do segundo ato, Kagome sentiu uma sensação estranha, persistente, como se estivesse sendo observada. Achando que era só impressão, bebeu o champanhe que ainda havia no copo e ignorou o arrepio na espinha. Nada a irritaria naquela noite e nem empanaria a beleza da peça.

O tempo passou e, de repente, sentiu um toque no ombro. Assustada, ela se voltou e viu a condessa preparando-se para sair do camarote.

— O que aconteceu? — Kagome murmurou com voz preocupada. — A senhora não está bem?

— Não, querida. Agradeço sua preocupação. — A condessa sorriu. — Está na hora de irmos embora.

— Agora? Mas a peça ainda não terminou!

— Eu sei, mas é o único modo de evitarmos a multidão e o tráfego. O saguão do teatro torna-se simplesmente sufocante com tanta gente.

— Perderemos a melhor parte, quando os personagens principais morrem. — Kagome olhou ansiosamente para Berkley, esperando encontrar um aliado.

-— Ah, então você conhece a história. Ótimo. Assim, você já sabe o que vai acontecer — disse o lorde.

— Exatamente — concordou a condessa. — Se você quiser relembrar os pormenores, Sesshomaru a ajudará a encontrar uma cópia de _Hamlet _na biblioteca de casa. Ele tem a obra completa do Bardo de Avon.

Kagome abriu a boca para protestar, mas a condessa já saíra, e Berkley estava segurando a cortina para ela sair também.

Relutante, ela deu um último olhar em direção ao palco e seguiu a sogra pelo corredor semicircular.

Berkley ofereceu um braço a cada dama. O corredor e o saguão estavam desertos e, com facilidade, chegaram à calçada. Logo avistaram uma carruagem se aproximando.

— Deve ser a nossa carruagem — anunciou a condessa. — John sabe que eu sempre saio do teatro no máximo às onze horas. Devo elogiá-lo pela pontualidade.

Ainda pensando na peça e imaginando as cenas finais, Kagome não estava muito atenta ao que se passava ao redor, até ouvir o ruído da carruagem já bem próximo. Levantou os olhos e, surpresa, deparou com um coche preto e antigo no fim da rua, oscilando de um lado para outro.

O veículo parecia desgovernado, e o som das patas dos cavalos ecoava nos ouvidos de Kagome. Com os olhos arregalados, ela viu o cocheiro tentando conter os animais.

— Cuidado! — gritou uma voz masculina.

Kagome ouviu a voz e registrou o perigo, mas o choque e o medo impediram-na de correr. O ruído das rodas nas pedras da rua deixou-a paralisada. De repente, duas mãos fortes a puxaram, uma fração de segundo antes de a carruagem subir na calçada.

Kagome demorou alguns segundos para entender que o desastre fora evitado, que ela ainda estava inteira, com as pernas trêmulas, mas sem nenhum ferimento. Cambaleou, mas as mãos fortes a amparavam como barras de ferro, mantendo-a em pé.

À distância, ela ouvia as vozes da condessa e de lorde Berkley, tentando acalmá-la.

Ainda não totalmente refeita do susto, Kagome sentiu a mão do homem em suas costas, descendo para baixo da cintura.

— Devo lhe agradecer senhor, por ter me salvado. — Kagome inclinou a cabeça e fitou-o.

O homem sorriu maliciosamente.

— Foi uma sorte eu estar aqui no momento em que precisou de mim, lady Taisho.

— Fidalgo Dorchester? Meu Deus é você mesmo?

— Está feliz por me ver? — Ele sorriu novamente e acariciou-lhe os quadris.

Kagome estremeceu de repulsa. Respirou fundo, tentando recompor-se. Mas o choque do acidente e a identificação de seu salvador eram provas difíceis de ser superadas. Sua vista escureceu e, pela primeira vez na vida, ela desmaiou.

* * *

Muitas emoçoes nesse capitulo, e finalmente Inuyasha resolveu aparecer.

Obrigada Zanita Uchiha ( realmente a Kagome é muito sortuda, acho ele ciumento muito lindo *-*. continue acompanhando)

Até amanha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

A imagem familiar da mansão iluminada quase levou Kagome às lágrimas, tamanha sua ansiedade para encontrar conforto e segurança nos braços do marido.

Assim que entrou na sala de estar, amparada pela condessa e por lorde Berkley, Kagome correu para o homem em pé, perto da lareira.

— Sesshomaru!

O homem se voltou e, por um momento, Kagome perdeu a fala.

— Kagome, o que aconteceu? Você está parecendo um fantasma!

Não era seu marido quem estava ali parado, diante dela.

— Oh, Inuyasha, é você mesmo? — Ignorando os demais presentes na sala, Kagome se atirou nos braços dele. — Estou feliz por revê-lo.

— Está? — Inuyasha sorriu. — Que alívio descobrir que não está furiosa comigo. Não esperava uma recepção tão calorosa. Pensei que quisesse socar meu rosto, como meu irmão.

Kagome recuou e viu o nariz inchado e o hematoma sob os olhos.

— Foi Sesshomaru que fez isso?

— Ele me pegou desprevenido.

— Sesshomaru está em casa? — ela indagou. — Onde ele está?

— Estou aqui, esperando para ver quanto tempo você levará para lembrar qual de nós dois é seu marido.

Kagome virou-se. O maxilar de Sesshomaru estava contraído, sua expressão séria e reprovadora. Aquelas emoções faziam-no parecer mais humano, quase vulnerável.

— Você poderia fazer a gentileza, meu irmão, de liberar minha esposa do seu abraço? — E num tom incisivo, completou: — Imediatamente.

Inuyasha, rebelde como sempre, ignorou a ordem. Kagome abriu a boca para tentar aliviar a tensão, mas a condessa antecipou-se:

— Receio que tenha que deixar seu ciúme para outra hora, Sesshomaru. Kagome sofreu um acidente na porta do teatro e quase foi morta por uma carruagem desgovernada.

— Você está bem? — Inuyasha abraçou-a mais forte. — Não seria bom chamarmos o médico?

— Estou bem, apenas um pouco trêmula.

— Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? — perguntou Sesshomaru, sem disfarçar a preocupação. E olhando para o lorde: — Berkley, por favor.

Lorde Berkley aceitou o cálice de licor que o mordomo lhe oferecia e começou a falar sobre o acidente, frisando que só não acontecera o pior graças à intervenção de um cavalheiro.

— Gostaríamos de apresentar pessoalmente os nossos agradecimentos ao cavalheiro que salvou a vida de Kagome — o conde declarou. — Se é que, naquela confusão, alguém se lembrou de perguntar o nome dele.

Kagome hesitou. A última coisa que queria era mais drama, mas não poderia esconder a verdade.

— Eu sei o nome do homem que me socorreu. A condessa arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Sabe?

Com um gesto lento de cabeça, Kagome confirmou.

— O nome dele é Naraku Dorchester.

— O quê?

A exclamação foi de Inuyasha, mas foi para Sesshomaru que Kagome olhou.

Os olhos dele escureceram. Parecia profundamente afetado pela notícia.

— Hoje cedo, durante o café da manhã, eu lhe pedi para ser cuidadosa e evitar esse odioso fidalgo! — ele esbravejou.

As palavras de Sesshomaru abalaram Kagome ainda mais. Fitou-o com incredulidade. Esperava por uma reação de raiva, mas jamais ser acusada. Sesshomaru não podia estar pensando que ela encorajara as atenções do fidalgo! Sempre abominara confrontos, principalmente diante de outras pessoas. Cerrou os dentes, recusando-se a falar.

— Quem é Naraku Dorchester? — o conde quis saber. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Kagome. Ela permaneceu calada, e Inuyasha respondeu por ela.

— O fidalgo é vizinho de Kagome, e tenho minhas suspeitas com relação ao seu verdadeiro caráter.

Enquanto Inuyasha manifestava sua opinião desfavorável sobre o fidalgo, Kagome foi até a janela. A condessa seguiu-a.

— Você precisa descansar querida. — A condessa beijou-a na testa. — Vá se deitar. Amanhã se sentirá melhor.

Kagome olhou na direção dos homens que ainda ouviam atentamente as palavras de Inuyasha. A condessa percebeu e insistiu:

— Vá. Eu apresentarei suas desculpas. Eles entenderão. Kagome despediu-se da condessa e subiu lentamente a escada.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Sesshomaru entrava no quarto da esposa, no terceiro andar da mansão. Olhou ao redor procurando pela criada, mas logo viu que Kagome estava sozinha.

— Céus, Sesshomaru, você me assustou!

Ela já tirara o vestido e estava descalçando as meias. Sesshomaru inclinou-se numa reverência.

— Desculpe minha intrusão, mas peço-lhe alguns minutos de seu tempo.

— Se veio repreender meu comportamento inadequado com Inuyasha ou em relação ao fidalgo Dorchester, insistirei para que espere até amanhã. Meus nervos não suportarão.

A voz de Kagome soou carregada de amargura, e Sesshomaru sentiu uma ponta de remorso. Se o ciúme não o tivesse consumido no instante em que viu Kagome nos braços de Inuyasha, ele a teria confortado. Mas reagira como um tolo, condenando-a injustamente. Apesar de saber que agira como uma criança mimada, não conseguira conter sua língua e seus impulsos.

Ameaçou sair, mas desistiu. Sua consciência exigia que ele se retratasse, mesmo que Kagome não o perdoasse.

— Meu comportamento foi imperdoável. Não posso explicar por que a tratei tão rudemente, mas espero que, com o tempo, você aceite minhas desculpas.

Sesshomaru suspirou. Fora mais difícil do que imaginara. Kagome observava-o meio confusa, meio desconfiada. Ele se afastou, passando a mão no cabelo.

— Espere! Instintivamente, Sesshomaru obedeceu.

— Por que bateu no seu irmão? A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa.

— Faz tanto tempo que estou bravo com Inuyasha, que não saberia citar um motivo para a minha agressividade.

— Sua raiva estendeu-se a mim, por eu ter cumprimentado Inuyasha com um abraço afetuoso?

Sesshomaru cruzou os braços.

— Não foi cumprimento. Foi um abraço íntimo.

— Intimo? Com a sala cheia de parentes? Só mesmo uma pessoa muito cínica veria maldade no nosso abraço.

— Eu vi. Kagome corou.

— Você errou ao avaliar a situação. Ao chegar em casa, eu só pensava em encontrá-lo. E corri para Inuyasha, pensando que era você. — Ela parou bem perto dele e fitou-o intensamente. — Eu estava procurando você, Sesshomaru. Eu queria você.

Sesshomaru sentiu o nervo do maxilar pulsando. A única coisa que o desagradava mais do que lidar com suas emoções naturalmente fortes era discuti-las. Mas Kagome merecia saber a verdade.

— Senti remorso por não estar na porta do teatro para protegê-la. E não estava apenas zangado, Kagome. Fiquei louco de ciúme ao vê-la confortavelmente aninhada nos braços do meu irmão.

Kagome suspirou.

— Eu disse muitas vezes que Inuyasha era apenas um amigo querido. Nada mudou.

— Logicamente, aceito isso como verdade. Emocionalmente, é mais difícil.

— Fico feliz por saber que você gosta de mim, Sesshomaru.

As palavras dela eram como lâminas afiadas na carne dele. Como a maioria das mulheres, ela encarava tudo como alguma coisa positiva e extraordinária. Mas não era. Esse tipo de emoção passional era perigoso e precisava ser burilado e controlado.

— Você estava abalada por conta do acidente, Kagome. E eu a fiz sentir-se pior. O ciúme foi responsável por meu comportamento reprovável. Eu a magoei e você não merecia. — Sesshomaru puxou pela respiração, tentando livrar-se da sensação ruim que lhe apertava o coração. — Muitas pessoas pensam que sou frio e controlado. E estão certas. Por vontade própria, afastei-me de todos. Luto diuturnamente para manter minhas emoções e paixões sob rígido controle. Do contrário, esses sentimentos sufocarão meu bom senso e o senso de decência, e outras pessoas sofrerão por causa de minha fraqueza.

Houve uma ligeira hesitação antes de Kagome indagar:

— Foi uma reação sincera?

— O meu ciúme? — Ele franziu o cenho. — Foi imaturidade e indisciplina.

— Mas, mesmo assim, uma expressão sincera dos seus sentimentos.

Sesshomaru fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Ela não entendera.

— Esse nível de emoção tem provado ser uma força destrutiva.

— Oh, Sesshomaru, você pensa realmente assim?

— Kagome...

Ela encostou o dedo nos lábios dele.

— Você poderia me beijar, por favor?

Sesshomaru hesitou. Sexo não era a resposta. Só confundiria a questão. Mas Kagome o olhava com tanto carinho que seria cruel negar-lhe um beijo.

Ele roçou os lábios nos dela. Os lábios de Kagome eram macios e doces, e moviam-se suavemente, tentadoramente. Foi um beijo suave, mas suficiente para despertar-lhe o desejo. Depois, beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço. Um suspiro de prazer escapou dos lábios dele. Inclinando a cabeça, viu o laço da combinação aberto, e a curva dos seios arfando levemente. Começou a acariciar o cabelo solto, apreciando a sensação aveludada em sua pele. Deslizou a mão pelo ombro, pelo braço, e gentilmente pegou na mão dela. Depois, levantou as mãos entrelaçadas e observou-as por longo tempo.

— Estou feliz por você ser meu marido, Sesshomaru.

— E estranho você continuar acreditando em mim, na força de nosso futuro juntos — ele comentou, beijando os dedos dela.

— Você é bom, Sesshomaru. Tem um profundo senso de honra e bons sentimentos. O que falta é confiança nesses instintos.

— Nós, Barrington homens, somos excêntricos e rebeldes. Eu esperava ser aquele que quebraria esses padrões inaceitáveis.

— Não há nada de errado em ser diferente.

— Verdade, mas há tudo de errado em ser destrutivo. Kagome respirou profundamente.

— Sesshomaru, suas emoções não são destrutivas. Você está confundindo as indiscrições de sua juventude com as qualidades de sua personalidade. Você foi um jovem rebelde e irresponsável, mas tornou-se um homem honrado devotado à família. Permita que seu coração se liberte também.

— Você está interessada no meu coração?

— Muito. Confesso que minhas razões são um tanto egoístas. Apaixonei-me por você e espero que, um dia, você corresponda aos meus sentimentos.

— Apaixonou-se por mim?

— Sim.

Sesshomaru estremeceu. A emoção que sentia era nova e assustadora. Tentou pensar em outra coisa para distraí-lo da intensidade do momento, mas o coração não permitiu. Não podia mais fingir, nem mentir, principalmente para si mesmo.

Sim, ele sonhava com uma relação de companheirismo com Kagome que incluísse satisfação física, que lhe permitisse liberar suas emoções intensas e retribuir o respeito, o afeto e o amor que a esposa lhe dedicava.

Nunca acreditara que isso poderia lhe acontecer, pois, nunca sonhara com o amor. Naquele momento, porém, diante da incrível oportunidade, reconheceu que era exatamente o que ele queria.

Talvez fosse rígido demais em suas opiniões. Talvez fosse possível vivenciar as emoções sem ser subjugado por elas. Kagome certamente confiava demais nele para acreditar que isso seria possível. Ele contraiu o maxilar.

— Não acredito que eu possa mudar minhas atitudes de um dia para outro. Você terá que ser paciente comigo.

— Paciente?

— Prometo que valerá a espera.

— Eu sempre soube que valeria. — Uma breve pausa e ela confessou: — Eu o amo, Sesshomaru.

Ela o fitou com um brilho de expectativa no olhar.

A declaração dela tocou-o profundamente. Ao longo dos anos, muitas mulheres tinham proferido aquelas mesmas palavras, mas ele sempre se sentira desconfortável ao ouvi-las. Mas a revelação de Kagome causava uma reação diferente.

Eu também a amo. As palavras nasceram no coração, subiram pela garganta e chegaram à boca. Mas ele não poderia pronunciá-las. Tudo ainda era muito novo, muito recente.

Preferiu dizer com o corpo o que estava em seu coração. Inclinando a cabeça, beijou-a. Com os olhos fechados, saboreou a doçura dos lábios dela, enquanto sua língua a tentava, seduzia. Acariciou o corpo dela, acompanhando as curvas até tocar a parte interna das coxas.

— Você está tremendo — ele murmurou. .

— Por sua causa.

Kagome apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. O cabelo parecia seda roçando em seu queixo. Ele inalou profundamente. O cheiro da pele dela acendeu o fogo do desejo.

Sem dizer nada, ele puxou a combinação dela e tirou-a pela cabeça. Suas mãos deslizaram pelos quadris e removeram as peças íntimas. Por um longo momento, ele se inebriou com a imagem de Kagome nua.

Ofegando, ajoelhou-se, inebriando-se com o aroma almiscarado. O corpo dela pulsava ardentemente, sua carne delicada, rósea e úmida esperando pela boca dele.

Seu corpo também doía de desejo, mas ele esperaria sua vez. Antes, queria que Kagome experimentasse o êxtase perfeito.

Com a ponta da língua, encontrou o vértice aveludado da feminilidade dela.

— Sesshomaru! — Kagome murmurou, tentando escapar do beijo.

Ele não permitiu. Enlaçou-a firmemente pela cintura, enquanto sua língua continuava a explorar-lhe as reentrâncias umedecidas com delicada reverência.

Kagome respirava forte, e cada vez que ela estava perto de chegar ao orgasmo, ele recuava beijando-lhe o abdome, as pernas. Quando ela se acalmava, ele recomeçava a provocá-la com a língua, acariciando-a nos pontos mais sensíveis e íntimos.

Ela arqueava o corpo, girava os quadris, gemia, agarrava-se ao cabelo dele, arrastada pelas ondas de prazer que Sesshomaru lhe proporcionava. Ouviu-a gritar seu nome antes de emitir um som que antecipava seu deleite.

Sesshomaru suspirou satisfeito, e continuou com os beijos e as carícias íntimas até Kagome gritar novamente, sucumbindo à intensidade de seu segundo clímax.

Ele saboreou as contrações dela, murmurando palavras doces e sensuais. Entorpecida, Kagome cambaleou. Sesshomaru pegou-a nos braços e levou-a para a cama.

Cuidadosamente, colocou-a no centro da cama imensa. Seu rosto estava radiante, expressão suave, o corpo ainda trêmulo com os últimos espasmos de prazer. Nunca desejara tanto uma mulher, nunca experimentara aquela estranha mistura de excessiva luxúria e intensa proteção. Naquele momento, compreendeu que jamais negaria a ela tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, incluindo seu coração.

Seu sangue pulsava nas veias. Rapidamente, tirou as roupas, as botas, as meias, e deitou-se ao lado de Kagome. O desejo, ardente e urgente, gritou dentro dele. Cobrindo-lhe um seio com a mão, ele declarou:

— Você é minha.

— Sou. E você é meu.

Para comprovar suas palavras, ela se apossou do vértice intumescido do marido, acariciando-o. Os dedos dela eram quentes, a palma da mão, macia. De repente, sua língua acompanhou a mão, sugando, umedecendo, brincando.

Sesshomaru apertava os dentes, gemendo de prazer, até quase não conseguir se controlar mais. Segurando-a pelos ombros, fez com que ela se deitasse.

Kagome fitou-o com os olhos cheios de paixão.

Ele se posicionou sobre ela e penetrou-a num impulso só. Kagome gemeu e Sesshomaru parou imediatamente, temendo ter sido rude. Logo, porém, ela se acomodou e arqueou o corpo.

Sesshomaru beijou-a e as línguas se tocaram, e quando sentiu as pernas dela enroscadas em seus quadris, soube que ela estava pronta para ele iniciar a cavalgada rumo ao êxtase.

Momentos depois, ele se levantou para apagar as velas e trancar a porta do quarto. Queria total privacidade para o resto da noite e até o amanhecer.

Kagome estava quase dormindo quando ele amoldou seu corpo ao dela. Fechando os olhos, ele contemplou o poder que estava crescendo entre ambos — a apreciação das qualidades, a admiração das forças, a compreensão e aceitação das fraquezas de cada um.

_Isso é amor, _ele pensou.

* * *

Kagome confessou o seu amor e Sesshomaru percebeu que a ama também.

Até amanha beijos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Kagome acordou antes de amanhecer o dia. Abriu os olhos e deparou com Sesshomaru fitando-a com um sorriso nos lábios. Desviou o olhar, subitamente embaraçada com a nova intimidade. Nunca dormira com um homem antes e nem acordara com um ao seu lado.

— Pensei que você já tivesse se levantado — ela disse.

— Ainda é muito cedo.

Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto. Seu toque era sensual; seu olhar era intenso, carinhoso. Havia alguma coisa no olhar dele que a fazia sentir-se especial.

— Estou feliz por você ainda não ter saído.

— Na verdade, não tive muita escolha. Você exauriu as minhas forças. — Ele fez um trejeito, contendo o riso. — Além disso, foi quase impossível pegar no sono. Você, minha querida esposa, ronca como um velho marinheiro depois de três dias de bebedeira!

— Oh! — Kagome exclamou, batendo com o travesseiro na cabeça dele.

Rindo, Sesshomaru escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

— Você não vai revidar? — ela perguntou entre risos.

— Nunca ataquei fisicamente uma mulher, mesmo sendo ela assim tão cruel. Mas tenho meus próprios meios de vingança!

Kagome não teve tempo de esquivar-se. Sesshomaru segurou-a pela cintura e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. Ela teve um ataque de riso.

— Pare, oh, pare! Não posso respirar.

— Você se rende?

— Sim... Eu me rendo.

— Adoro quando você ri — ele declarou, beijando-a de leve nos lábios.

— E eu adoro beijá-lo. — Assim dizendo, ela o beijou avidamente. Sesshomaru correspondeu de imediato.

Eles se abraçaram, e os corpos nus se tocaram quentes e ansiosos.

— Toque-me — Kagome sussurrou ao ouvido dele. — Quero sentir suas mãos em mim.

Sesshomaru não contestou a ordem. Começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, os quadris, as pernas. Kagome adorava aquela sensação. Saboreando cada carícia, cada toque, entreabriu as pernas, sem medo de demonstrar seus desejos e necessidades sexuais.

O quarto estava aquecido e aconchegante, a cama macia e confortável. Sesshomaru penetrou-a num impulso firme, e Kagome recebeu-o com um grito de paixão, um grito de amor.

Havia alguma coisa de majestoso na forma como os corpos se fundiam numa onda poderosa de desejo sensual. Moviam-se num só ritmo, conduzindo a tormenta de paixão, cientes das necessidades de cada um, dando e recebendo prazer sem reservas, como se fossem um só corpo, uma só pessoa.

Perto do momento de chegar ao ápice, Kagome sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas, numa intensa mistura de prazer físico e profundidade emocional. Seu prazer veio com o de Sesshomaru, e juntos se contorceram e estremeceram naquela explosão de luzes e cores.

Depois, permaneceram abraçados em silêncio. Com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, Kagome ouvia as batidas aceleradas do coração do marido. Seu coração, agora. Com um sorriso de felicidade, ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Kagome olhou para o marido. Sesshomaru não parará de ditar ordens desde o momento em que saíram de casa rumo à recepção nos famosos Vauxhall Gardens.

— Você não aceitará dançar com nenhum cavalheiro sem a minha aprovação. Se você tiver interesse em conhecer os jardins, fale comigo e eu a acompanharei. Apesar de ser um evento particular, os locais públicos sempre estão repletos de aproveitadores esperando a oportunidade de abordar senhoras decentes.

— Ouvi dizer que as senhoras respeitáveis nunca ficam nos Vauxhall Gardens depois das duas horas da tarde — Kagome observou.

— É verdade.

A noite estava perfeita para uma festa ao ar livre, com a temperatura agradável e o céu claro. Mas os cuidados exagerados de Sesshomaru estavam se tornando verdadeiro aborrecimento. Ele dissera que só concordara em ir a uma festa no Vauxhall porque a anfitriã era lady Ansley, uma das damas mais influentes da sociedade.

Considerando o estranho acontecimento da noite anterior, na porta do teatro, Kagome entendia que seria necessária maior cautela e maior vigilância em locais públicos. Mas, ainda assim, achava as preocupações de Sesshomaru excessivas.

Abriu a boca para protestar, mas desistiu. Estavam fazendo a travessia de barco até os jardins. O crepúsculo descia rapidamente, mas a claridade das lanternas penduradas na proa refletia-se na água e iluminava as feições deles.

A usual arrogância era nítida nas linhas do rosto de Sesshomaru, mas agora, estava temperada com grande preocupação. E o brilho nos olhos dele era de inconfundível amor.

Assim que o barco atracou, ouviu-se o som distante da música. No ar pairava o perfume de flores. Sesshomaru ajudou-a a desembarcar e, de mãos dadas, caminharam até a entrada.

— Vamos passear pelos jardins antes de fazermos nossa aparição na festa — o pai de Sesshomaru sugeriu.

— Ótima idéia! — a condessa concordou. — Quero visitar as arcadas.

Sango, o marido e Inuyasha seguiram os condes. Sesshomaru e Kagome foram atrás deles. E aproveitando os breves momentos de privacidade, ela murmurou ao ouvido dele:

— Eu também te amo, Sesshomaru.

_Eu também te amo, Sesshomaru..._

As palavras de Kagome ainda ecoavam em sua mente, enquanto dançavam. Ela as dissera também na noite anterior, mas dessa vez, ela acrescentara uma palavra muito significativa. _Também._

Kagome sabia. Sesshomaru não tinha certeza se estava aliviado ou aborrecido por ela ter compreendido seus sentimentos melhor do que ele mesmo. Era desconcertante acreditar que a esposa era tão perceptiva a ponto de descobrir algo tão intimo e pessoal.

— Por que esse sorriso? — Kagome indagou. — Perdi alguma coisa?

Você está certa. Eu a amo. O coração de Sesshomaru disparou sob o efeito da constatação. Aquele não era a hora e nem o lugar apropriados para declarar seus sentimentos pela primeira vez.

Felizmente, os passos complicados da música _country _tornavam a conversa difícil. Limitou-se a sorrir, esperando convencê-la de que estava tudo bem. Kagome olhava-o desconfiada, mas não comentou mais nada.

Momento depois, lorde Taisho estava em pé, no meio da multidão, observando a pista de dança. Kagome dançava com seu pai, depois dançaria com Inuyasha e em seguida com o marquês. Por alguns minutos, ela estaria em segurança. Mesmo assim, ainda estava preocupado. Embora a festa fosse particular, Vauxhall Gardens era considerado um lugar público, de modo que desconhecidos poderiam circular livremente entre os convidados. Mas, provavelmente, deveria preocupar-se mais com os convidados e não com estranhos. Com olhos atentos, perscrutou a multidão, desconfiando que o fidalgo Dorchester estivesse por perto, em algum lugar.

Kikyou Manning esperou impacientemente até começar a terceira seleção de dança, antes de escapar da festa. Seu pai dera instruções incisivas às duas filhas, exigindo que elas ficassem no local reservado à festa, Mas Kikyou não tinha intenção de obedecer.

Esgueirou-se rapidamente pelo jardim, sentindo um misto de medo e excitação, sabendo que seu pai ficaria furioso se ela fosse descoberta. Ultimamente, porém, quase não se preocupava com o pai. Outro homem controlava seu comportamento, dominava seus pensamentos e ações com tanta intensidade que Kikyou quase não se reconhecia mais.

Sabia que Naraku era perverso, mas ignorava a voz da razão alertando-a do perigo. O fidalgo fazia seu corpo arder de desejo, e ela corria riscos absurdos para agradá-lo. Ele era o prêmio que ela cobiçava, não importava o alto custo.

Seus olhos demoraram alguns minutos até se ajustarem à escuridão do Lover's Walk. As luzes da festa tinham desaparecido, assim como as notas do minueto que a orquestra executava. Seguindo as instruções que Naraku lhe passara, chegou a um banco escondido entre pedras e arbustos.

Naraku ainda não chegara. Soltando um suspiro de decepção, começou a andar pelo espaço minúsculo. O perfume adocicado das madressilvas incomodou-a.

Não ouviu o ruído de passos se aproximando, e teve que conter um grito, ao sentir mãos fortes segurando-a por trás.

— Está sozinha?

— Estou.

— Ótimo. — O fidalgo pressionou seu corpo no dela. Kikyou prendeu a respiração. Sentiu os mamilos enrijecendo-se e as pernas trêmulas. Seu desejo quase imediato por ele era sempre difícil de disfarçar.

Tentou virar de frente para ele, esperando por um beijo, mas o fidalgo manteve-a presa.

— Temos que ser cuidadosos — ela disse ofegando. — Alguém pode vir e nos surpreender.

— Pensei que gostasse disso, Kikyou. De alguém observando.

Ela fechou os olhos, envergonhada, lembrando do encontro no início da semana. O criado do fidalgo, um jovem cavalariço, escondido nas sombras, observara-a sendo despida e montada pelo patrão, como um garanhão tomando a égua.

As inibições de uma vida inteira tinham ruído facilmente, derrubadas por seus desejos recentemente despertos. Quando estava com Naraku, suas necessidades, seus desejos, seus instintos, ditavam suas ações.

— Foi só daquela vez — ela se defendeu. — Só concordei porque você me pediu. Só para agradá-lo.

— É o que você diz. Mas nós dois sabemos a verdade, não é? Você gostou mais do que eu.

Inclinando-se, ele mordiscou-lhe o pescoço. Kikyou estremeceu. Mas tentou esconder. Se Naraku percebesse o quanto ela o desejava, pararia com as carícias imediatamente, só para puni-la.

Ele levantou a saia de seda, amassando-a. Kikyou não se importou. Para provocá-la, deslizou a mão entre suas pernas. Kikyou gemeu.

De repente, ele a empurrou. Ela resmungou furiosa e frustrada. Naraku ria. Um som ríspido, feio.

— Você está quente para mim. Mas não terá o que necessita enquanto não fizer o que eu quero.

Kikyou ergueu o queijo num gesto de desafio.

— Por que devo esperar? Você deveria fazer de tudo para agradar-me, esperando que eu faça o favor de atender ao seu pedido.

O fidalgo rangeu os dentes.

— Não abuse da minha paciência! Não estou disposto a ouvir provocações.

Kikyou respirou fundo.

— O que você quer?

Nos olhos dele surgiu um brilho triunfante. Kikyou aproximou-se e levantou a cabeça. Naraku beijou-a na boca. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, tão leve, tão rápido que ela pensou que o teria imaginado.

— Quero que atraia lady Taisho até este refúgio e, depois, a deixe sozinha aqui.

Kikyou balançou a cabeça.

— Como vou realizar uma tarefa tão ridícula? Por conta de nossa história passada, lady Taisho e eu nos evitamos mutuamente. Na verdade, nunca fomos apresentadas formalmente.

— Se você está tão preocupada com as regras de boas maneiras, procure alguém para fazer as apresentações.

Kikyou fitou-o com expressão intrigada.

— Por que é necessário que lady Taisho venha até aqui? O fidalgo pousou a mão na nuca de Kikyou, apertando-a.

— Pense sua idiota! Seu objetivo não era humilhar Taisho? Qual a melhor maneira de vingar-se do que comprometer a mulherzinha dele? Imagine o escândalo ao surpreenderem lady Taisho num canto escuro do jardim nos braços de um homem que não é seu marido?

— Você está planejando seduzi-la? — Enciumada, ela tentou desvencilhar-se, mas o fidalgo não a soltou. — Não permitirei!

— Seus extremos de emoções são tediosos demais. — Naraku apertava mais os dedos na nuca de Kikyou. — Acabe com esse acesso de ciúme imediatamente.

Kikyou tremeu. Queria provocá-lo para que ele sentisse a mesma fúria e a mágoa que lhe envenenava o sangue. Mas conteve o impulso, temendo as conseqüências.

Até mesmo em seus momentos de ódio, sentia-se atraída por aquele homem. Naraku era um enigma para ela, mas de tão presa nas suas teias, não conseguia libertar-se daquele louco fascínio por ele.

— Você fará exatamente o que eu disser, e o meu plano dará certo. — Com surpreendente gentileza, o fidalgo aliviou a pressão dos dedos, e beijou-a de leve no pescoço. — Discutir será perda de tempo, além de provocar a minha paciência. Entendeu?

Mesmo pensando em negar, Kikyou fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Estou contente por descobrir que, depois de muitas semanas juntos, você finalmente compreendeu que eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

Ao retornar à festa, a primeira pessoa que Kikyou encontrou, foi seu pai com um copo de uísque na mão. Pela expressão dele, logo notou que ele já bebera demais e seu humor não era dos melhores.

— Por onde você andou? — Charles Manning esbravejou. — Mandei sua irmã procurá-la há mais de uma hora.

— Papai, por favor, fale baixo.

— Onde você esteve? — ele repetiu.

— Dançando — Kikyou mentiu. — Primeiro com lorde Hartley e, depois, com o Sr. Drummond.

— Conversei com Hartley há dez minutos, e ele não comentou nada.

Kikyou sentiu um frio no estômago, mas disfarçou o medo.

— Foi só uma dança, papai. Uma das muitas que dançamos com outros pares. Tenho certeza de que lorde Hartley achou tão sem importância que nem se lembrou de mencionar.

Charles Manning apertou os olhos, desconfiado.

— Não sei por que tenho a sensação de que você está mentindo, Kikyou.

Ele a segurou pelo pulso, apertando-o com força. Kikyou teve medo, mas, ao se lembrar de Naraku, quase sorriu. As punições do pai não eram nada comparadas à disciplina do fidalgo.

Ela puxou a mão.

— Eu já disse onde eu estava pai. Se o senhor tiver dificuldade em aceitar a verdade, o problema é seu.

— Veja como fala comigo, mocinha! Exijo respeito! Charles Manning avançou de modo ameaçador, mas Kikyou não se intimidou. Apesar de gritar, esbravejar e, com freqüência, agredir as filhas, o local e a ocasião exigiam controle de comportamento. Como Kikyou, Charles Manning compreendia muito bem a necessidade de manter as aparências.

— Ah, você está aí? — Rin se aproximou deles. — Eu vim do outro lado do salão imaginando que você já estivesse aqui com o papai.

A voz era firme, mas pelas mãos trêmulas da irmã, Kikyou percebeu que Rin ouvira a discussão. Suspirou aliviada. Precisava descontar sua raiva em alguém. Rin era a pessoa ideal.

— O senhor já questionou Rin sobre suas andanças desta noite?

— Por que eu deveria? — Ele bebeu um gole de uísque, deixando escorrer um pouco do líquido pelo canto da boca. — Sei que Rin ficou sentada num canto à noite inteira. Duvido que alguém a tenha convidado para dançar.

Kikyou olhou para a irmã e sorriu com maldade. Corando, Rin baixou os olhos. Kikyou tirou o lenço do bolso do paletó do pai e enxugou-lhe a boca. Depois, pegou no braço dele e murmurou:

— Eu não pretendia causar-lhe problemas, papai. Sempre fui uma filha obediente, confiando em seu julgamento e atendendo suas ordens. Penso que o senhor deveria se preocupar mais com Rin, papai. O que faremos com ela? Ela precisa de sua ajuda para arrumar um marido.

— Não preciso da ajuda do papai — Rin defendeu-se. Kikyou ergueu a sobrancelha com ironia.

— Oh, realmente? Será que ficaremos milagrosamente surpresos com a declaração de algum nobre? Podemos esperar por um anúncio oficial para breve?

— Isso é assunto meu! — Rin respondeu num tom indignado.

— Parem de discutir, meninas — Charles repreendeu-as. Kikyou deu de ombros. Disposta a acalmar o pai, ordenou à irmã:

— Vá buscar alguma coisa para o papai comer. Ele vai adorar as delícias da cozinha de lady Ansley.

— Não se preocupe. Já estamos indo embora — Charles anunciou. — Imediatamente.

— Mas, papai, ainda é cedo — Kikyou protestou quase em pânico. Não podia ir embora sem antes cumprir as ordens de Naraku. — Não podemos esperar os fogos de artifício? A queima começará à meia-noite.

— Você poderá vê-los da janela da carruagem.

— Quero vê-los do pavilhão.

— Não. — Charles encarou a filha, as feições contritas enfatizando a força de sua decisão.

Kikyou também estava determinada a não ceder. Contemplou o pai com um sorriso forçado.

— Prometi a próxima dança ao fidalgo Dorchester. Não posso ir sem cumprir minha palavra.

— Envie uma nota de desculpas amanhã cedo — Charles sugeriu.

— Isso seria uma indelicadeza imperdoável. O fidalgo tem sido um acompanhante atencioso. Você deveria sentir-se agradecido pela gentileza dele.

Charles lançou um olhar incrédulo para Kikyou.

— Ainda não ouvi nenhuma proposta de casamento dos lábios dele. Não que eu aceitasse de bom grado seu pedido. Com sua aparência, você pode conseguir um partido melhor do que um fidalgo do interior.

— Ele é um homem rico de linhagem respeitável — Kikyou retrucou, defendendo o amante. — Seria um excelente marido para mim.

Os olhos de Charles Manning brilharam de raiva.

— Não me importa o peso dos bolsos dele. Ele não é Taisho. Sua riqueza não se compara à do visconde, seu titulo é simplesmente uma cortesia.

— Taisho é um canalha. Ele pode ter linhagem mais nobre, mas a família dele não tem boa reputação em certos círculos. Acreditei que ele fosse diferente, mas para minha tristeza, descobri que é tão cruel quanto seus ancestrais. Considero uma sorte não termos concretizado a união com uma família dessas. Somos superiores a essa gente.

— As ligações de Taisho na sociedade e nos negócios teriam sido apreciáveis para mim — Manning lamentou. — Agora que ele está perdido, temos que providenciar um pretendente igual, ou melhor, para você.

— Como vou laçar um marido se não compareço aos eventos apropriados? — Kikyou perguntou já a ponto de perder a paciência.

— Já comparecemos à festa de hoje. — Charles entregou o copo vazio a um garçom que passava. — Agora vamos embora.

— Mas as festividades nem bem começaram!

— Estamos aqui há horas, tempo mais do que suficiente para você ver e ser vista. Além disso, o interesse por sua companhia será maior se você não estiver tão acessível.

Charles se afastou. Sentindo-se à beira do desespero, Kikyou perdeu o controle da língua.

— Pare de agir como um tolo cabeça-dura!

Ela se arrependeu assim que as palavras escaparam-lhe dos lábios. Seu pai era violento quando enfurecido. E normalmente ela não era tão descuidada, mas sua mente estava concentrada em encontrar lady Taisho e levá-la ao local marcado pelo fidalgo.

Charles parou e, devagar, voltou-se para a filha com expressão transtornada.

— Ninguém fala o que eu devo fazer. Principalmente minhas filhas estúpidas. Entendeu? — Como Kikyou demorasse a responder, ele gritou: — Entendeu?

— Entendi!

Com o peito apertado e os pés pesados, Kikyou seguiu o pai. Por um instante, considerou a possibilidade de tentar perder-se na multidão, mas o pai caminhava tão perto dela que seria impossível escapar.

Naraku ficaria furioso, mas ela não tinha escolha. A desgraça de lady Taisho teria que esperar até outro dia.

Passeando pelo Lover's Walk, lorde Taisho lembrou-se da brincadeira de esconde-esconde que tanto praticara na juventude. O silêncio era total, só quebrado pelo som de seus passos, pelo farfalhar das folhas das árvores mais altas. De quando em quando, um riso de mulher também ecoava pela escuridão.

Sem dúvida, havia muitos casais escondidos nas sombras, aproveitando a privacidade que o jardim oferecia. Tentou evitá-los, sabendo que ninguém estava especialmente interessado em ser "descoberto".

De repente, uma mulher saiu da escuridão. Olhou de um lado para outro, e depois, com passos rápidos, fez o caminho de volta ao salão, sem notar a presença de lorde Taisho. Mesmo de relance, Sesshomaru reconheceu lady Sandra Norton. Segundos depois, um homem saiu do mesmo lugar. Sesshomaru reconheceu-o. Era seu irmão gêmeo.

Sesshomaru pigarreou. Duas vezes. Inuyasha se voltou e encarou o irmão.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ainda não, Inuyasha. Mas acontecerá se você continuar tão imprudente. Você não descansará enquanto não carregar cicatrizes causadas pela espada de um marido traído.

— Melhor uma espada do que uma pistola nas costas enquanto faço meus votos de casamento. Se eu não puder namorar as mulheres casadas, só restarão as donzelas casadoiras e suas insuportáveis mães. Essas, eu evito a todo custo. — Inuyasha ajeitou o nó da gravata. — Não se impressione com o ar de inocência de lady Norton. Ela veio comigo por vontade própria, sabendo exatamente o que aconteceria depois.

— Isso justifica seu comportamento? Você não poderia dedicar sua atenção às jovens viúvas, em vez de mulheres casadas da nobreza? E se outra pessoa os surpreendesse? Lorde Norton tem um temperamento forte e, além disso, é hábil com a espada e a pistola.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros, e Sesshomaru ficou tenso. A última coisa que queria, era discutir com o irmão. E pensando em manter a paz entre ambos, desistiu de repreendê-lo. Respirando fundo, recomeçou a caminhar. Sua atitude confundiu Inuyasha.

— É só isso que vai me dizer milorde? Não vai me acusar de destruidor de famílias, de ser uma grande decepção para todos? — Inuyasha ajeitou o cabelo com a mão. — Céus, meu irmão, se você não jogar na minha cara que eu me comportei como um moleque é porque realmente você está ficando velho!

— Não há necessidade de dizer mais nada, Inuyasha. Você entendeu perfeitamente os perigos de seu comportamento. Só nos resta esperar para ver qual será sua próxima loucura.

— É mesmo? — Inuyasha deu uma gargalhada. — Por que devo fazer sempre o que fiz? O que nós dois sempre fizemos, isto é, até você mudar radicalmente, e virar quase um santo. — O riso cessou. — Eu continuei minha vida como uma sina vergonhosa, raramente entremeada de alguns bons pensamentos e boas ações.

— Você não é assim, mas é o que resolveu ser.

— Não, Sesshomaru. Esse é o papel que me foi dado. Você é Taisho, e um dia, será conde de Stafford. E eu... Bem, sou o gêmeo estouvado, o homem que cultiva escândalos e cujas extravagâncias tornam-se assunto de conversa nas mais tradicionais e aristocráticas salas de visita de Londres. O homem que é a prova viva que nas veias dos Barrington sempre correrá o sangue que marcou gerações de libertinos, vagabundos e patifes.

Inuyasha chutou um graveto e, após uma breve pausa, continuou num tom sério:

— Somos duas metades que forma um todo, Sesshomaru. Portanto, lembre-se que, se eu não fosse tão mau, você não teria a oportunidade de ser tão bom.

— Isso é apenas uma desculpa por ser irresponsável, Inuyasha.

— Talvez. Mas para mim está bem assim.

De repente, ouviram o barulho de fogos. Os dois irmãos olharam para cima e viram a cascata de fagulhas coloridas iluminando o céu. Eles caminharam em silêncio por um longo momento, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Onde está Kagome? — Inuyasha perguntou.

— Com mamãe e Sango. — Outra bateria de fogos coloriu a noite. — É melhor eu voltar. Pretendemos ir embora assim que os fogos terminarem.

— Vou ficar mais um pouco — Inuyasha comentou. — Vamos ver que outros prazeres a noite me reserva.

— Então, vamos juntos até o pavilhão. Pelo menos para você se despedir da mamãe. — Sesshomaru refletiu um pouco antes de fazer a pergunta que tanto o intrigava. — Tem uma coisa que quero perguntar desde que você voltou para casa. — Ainda caminhando, ele olhou para o irmão. — Por que você usou meu nome para se casar com Kagome?

Inuyasha apertou os lábios, e depois, pigarreou.

— Por alguma razão inexplicável. Na época, achei que era uma boa idéia. Mas quero que um raio caia sobre a minha cabeça se eu me lembrar o que me levou a tomar tal decisão.

Sesshomaru lançou-lhe um olhar agoniado. Seu irmão gêmeo não tinha nem mesmo o bom senso de sentir-se culpado.

— Estou falando sério, Inuyasha.

— Eu estava bêbado? — Inuyasha perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Não duvido. Mas deve haver mais coisas nessa história.

— Talvez eu goste de manipular as pessoas e não dê a mínima para as conseqüências. — Inuyasha sorriu, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

— Deve ser verdade quando atinge minha pessoa, mas tenho observado você e Kagome. Você tem um grande afeto por ela. Não acredito que a tenha envolvido deliberadamente num assunto tão constrangedor.

Pela expressão de Inuyasha, ficou evidente que ele preferia não fazer comentários sobre o acontecido, mas Sesshomaru precisava das explicações que só o irmão poderia dar.

— Conheci Kagome por acaso numa das minhas viagens, e percebi que ela era uma mulher excepcional. Ao longo da nossa amizade, soube que ela só conquistaria sua independência financeira quando se casasse. Dorchester a estava pressionando para aceitar sua corte, e Kagome temia ofendê-lo e aborrecer os pais.

— Então, você decidiu resolver os problemas dela.

— Digamos que sim. Kagome e eu combinamos que o nosso não seria um casamento tradicional, e que cada um levaria sua vida. Como eu não estaria por perto, achei que um título de nobreza a protegeria dos avanços do fidalgo. E como eu não possuo um, resolvi tomar o seu emprestado.

— Como sempre, você nem se preocupou com a parte legal do casamento. — Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça, indignado com a audácia do irmão. — Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a união poderia não ter validade perante a lei? Ou pior, que você inadvertidamente tinha me prendido para sempre a uma mulher que eu não conhecia?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, confie um pouco em mim! Eu consultei um advogado numa cidade vizinha antes do casamento. Ele me explicou que, mesmo fazendo meus votos, o matrimônio não seria válido nem para mim e nem para você.

Estarrecido, lorde Taisho parou e encarou o irmão com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Você agiu de caso pensado? E Kagome? Você pretendia contar-lhe a verdade.

Inuyasha olhou para os pontos coloridos que pipocavam no céu. Depois, sem graça, olhou de relance para Sesshomaru.

— Sim, eu pretendia. Mas, até então, ela já teria conquistado sua liberdade, a independência financeira e a proteção contra Dorchester. Diante desses benefícios, não vi mal nenhum na situação.

— Mal nenhum? Você a enganou, Inuyasha. Ela acreditou que o casamento era verdadeiro.

— Se ela não tivesse acreditado, o plano teria fracassado. E Kagome jamais concordaria em fingir-se casada comigo.

Sesshomaru recomeçou a andar. Balançou a cabeça, custando a acreditar no que ouvia. Seu irmão armara uma farsa acreditando estar ajudando Kagome. A lógica era tão perversa, que quase fazia sentido.

— Oh, Inuyasha, você cometeu muitas loucuras na vida, mas esta foi a mais idiota, a mais diabólica...

— Não entendo por que você está reclamando — Inuyasha interrompeu-o num tom inflamado. — Foi a minha loucura quem lhe arranjou uma esposa. Uma mulher extraordinária que jamais teria entrado nesse mundinho medíocre, enfadonho, afetado que você vive. Tanto você reconheceu seu valor, que se casou legalmente com ela na primeira oportunidade!

Sesshomaru fez menção de parar, mas continuou andando.

— Perdoe-me se não aplaudo a sua loucura — ele retrucou, por fim, num tom sarcástico.

No íntimo, sabia que deveria agradecer ao irmão por ter levado Kagome para sua vida, mesmo que por vias erradas. Entretanto, não esqueceria e nem perdoaria tão facilmente seu comportamento inconveniente.

— Independentemente do resultado, o que você fez foi um abuso de confiança, além de zombar da sagrada instituição do casamento.

— Eu deveria ter adivinhado que, no fim, acabaria dando tudo certo para você, meu irmão. — Inuyasha ergueu o queixo num gesto de desafio. — Mais do que certo, aliás. Kagome é muito mais do que você merece.

— Eu sei disso. E é a única razão capaz de conter meus punhos cada vez que olho para você.

— Toda vez, não. — Inuyasha alisou o maxilar. — A mancha roxa ainda nem desapareceu.

— Eu estava furioso.

— Bem, espero que já tenha superado a raiva.

— Estou tentando, mas não é fácil. — Sesshomaru olhou para o irmão, lutando contra o conflito de emoções. — Por mais incorrigível e irresponsável que você seja não podemos ignorar a realidade irrefutável.

— E posso perguntar que realidade é essa?

— Você é meu irmão, Inuyasha, e, por mais que você me provoque, eu nunca o abandonaria. Os laços de sangue são eternos, o amor fraterno fala mais alto e nunca acaba. Nunca.

Houve um breve silêncio. Por um instante, Sesshomaru arrependeu-se de suas palavras, preocupado que sua franqueza pudesse aumentar a distância entre eles. Mas reconsiderou. Afinal, falara a verdade. Talvez isso fizesse a diferença.

Inuyasha soltou um longo suspiro.

— Desculpe Sesshomaru. Acho que tenho agido como um grande idiota.

Sesshomaru estendeu-lhe a mão. Com um sorriso de alívio, Inuyasha apertou-a.

— Você mudou muito — comentou sem disfarçar a surpresa. — Felizmente, para melhor.

— Não precisa ficar tão espantado. — Sesshomaru forçou um sorriso, depois, deu uma gargalhada. Puxando a mão de Inuyasha, abraçou-o forte. — Sim, graças a Kagome, consegui mudar. Agora, é a sua vez.

* * *

Finalmente Inuyasha explicou porque casou com a Kagome com o nome do irmao, Naraku ja esta querendo separar eles, a fic esta indo para a reta final.

Obrigada zanita uchiha e kagomeinug no sesshy continuem acompanhando beijos.

Até amanha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

À tarde do dia seguinte, Kagome aproveitava a tranqüilidade do jardim. Era sua hora favorita. A claridade do sol era suficiente para manter a temperatura agradável e para permitir a leitura.

Os jardins combinavam com o luxo da mansão. Os caminhos pavimentados com seixos separavam os canteiros coloridos com flores e árvores de várias espécies. Havia também muitos bancos e fontes.

Aquela extensão de ar e verde despertava-lhe lembranças de casa. Apesar de apreciar a vida em Londres, ela sentia saudade dos pais, das irmãs e até mesmo do cachorro da família.

Estava na hora de voltar. Na noite anterior, ela comentara com Sesshomaru, e ficou combinado que partiriam dentro de quinze dias para Wiltshire.

Kagome estava ansiosa para Sesshomaru conhecer seus pais e um pouco nervosa por ter que explicar as bizarras condições de seu casamento e a identidade do marido.

Uma brisa balançou as folhas das árvores. Estava ficando tarde. Kagome amarrou as fitas do chapéu, e ao pegar o livro, o marcador de páginas caiu. Resmungando, ela se abaixou para pegá-lo. De repente, percebeu um movimento rápido às suas costas. Levantou a cabeça, mas não teve tempo de ver nada.

Foi atingida por um objeto duro. A dor explodiu dentro do cérebro, e depois, a escuridão tomou conta dela.

Sesshomaru sorriu para o criado ao entregar-lhe o chapéu e as luvas. Parecia que ultimamente estava sorrindo demais. Desconfiava que sua esposa também fosse a responsável por mais essa mudança de hábito. Kagome o estava fazendo ridiculamente feliz.

— Lady Taisho está em casa?

— Ela está no jardim, milorde.

Agradecendo com um gesto de cabeça, Sesshomaru seguiu para os fundos da mansão. Logo mais à noite, haveria o baile dos Henson, uma festa que normalmente ele não perderia por nada. No entanto, a idéia de um jantar tranqüilo a dois, e uma noite de prazer com sua esposa, era muito mais atraente.

Felizmente, não seria uma tarefa difícil convencer Kagome a desistir do baile.

Era uma experiência nova ter tais sentimentos de ternura vibrando dentro dele, sentir no sangue a necessidade de ter Kagome nos braços.

Permitir-se sentir essa necessidade, em vez de sufocá-la sob a pose da formalidade, ainda o assustava, mas o medo ia evaporando a cada dia. Kagome proporcionava-lhe a sensação de prazer que ia além da atração física e que lhe atingia a alma e o coração.

Enquanto atravessava o jardim, Sesshomaru pôs a mão no bolso do paletó e apertou a caixa contendo a jóia confeccionada especialmente para Kagome. Ele a entregaria logo após a declaração de amor e a promessa de devoção à felicidade dela.

Foi direto ao lugar onde Kagome costumava sentar-se, e sentiu uma pontada de apreensão. O banco estava vazio e o livro largado no assento.

Com o livro na mão, Sesshomaru percorreu o jardim e entrou em casa. Ninguém vira Kagome. Os criados começaram a procurá-la nas salas e aposentos do primeiro e do segundo andar. Sesshomaru vasculhou os cômodos do terceiro andar. Kagome não estava nem mesmo em seu quarto.

Puxou o cordão da campainha e uma jovem criada o atendeu.

— Onde está à criada de lady Taisho?

— Não a vejo desde a hora do almoço, milorde. Hoje é sua tarde de folga.

Preocupado, Sesshomaru dispensou-a e chamou o mordomo. Brinks chegou em seguida. Logo atrás, vieram os criados encarregados de revistar a mansão. Pela expressão deles, Sesshomaru percebeu que lady Taisho não estava em casa.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e Inuyasha entrou sem bater.

— Percebi o movimento e vim ver o que aconteceu.

— Kagome não está em casa — Sesshomaru respondeu.

— Tem certeza?

— Já vasculhamos a casa inteira e o jardim. Ela não está aqui.

— Talvez tenha resolvido sair um pouco — Inuyasha sugeriu.

— Tem alguma carruagem fora?

— Só a que levou a condessa a Bond Street — apressou-se o mordomo em responder.

— Kagome sabe que estou preocupado com a sua segurança

— Sesshomaru observou. — Ela não deveria ter saído sem avisar alguém.

Ele colocou o livro sobre a penteadeira e apertou a cabeça entre as mãos. Precisava pensar, mas raciocinar era quase impossível.

— Reúna todos os criados no hall — ordenou Inuyasha. — Lorde Taisho e eu precisamos conversar com todos os empregados.

Sesshomaru lançou ao irmão um olhar de agradecimento. Preocupado como estava, não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Lado a lado no hall, os dois irmãos informaram aos empregados sobre o desaparecimento de Kagome.

— Vocês se lembram de alguma coisa que possa ajudar? — Sesshomaru indagou aos empregados espantados com a notícia.

Um rapaz deu um passo à frente.

— Pode não ser importante, mas eu vi uma carruagem preta estacionada no começo da rua, hoje à tarde. Eu reparei porque estava parada num lugar perigoso, muito perto da esquina. Pareceu-me estranho.

— Você viu alguém descer ou subir?

— Não, milorde.

Inuyasha aproximou-se do criado.

— Havia algum brasão na porta, ou qualquer coisa que identificasse o veículo?

— Não, senhor.

— Alguém mais viu a carruagem?

Após um breve silêncio, outro criado se manifestou.

— Eu, senhor.

— Lady Taisho estava dentro? — Sesshomaru quis saber.

— Não consegui ver, milorde. O cocheiro estava em seu posto, e havia pelo menos uma pessoa lá dentro porque colocou a cabeça para fora da janela uma ou duas vezes.

— Você pode descrever essa pessoa?

— Foi muito rápido, mas sei que era uma mulher por causa do chapéu.

— Você conhece a mulher?

— Eu... Hum... — o rapaz balbuciou, corando de leve. Ele olhou para o mordomo e depois para Sesshomaru. — Acredito que era a srta. Manning, apesar de não ter certeza absoluta.

— Srta. Manning? — Inuyasha repetiu.

Sesshomaru soltou uma imprecação. Decididamente, não era uma boa notícia. Se Kagome estava com Kikyou, então Dorchester não estaria muito longe. Um arrepio de medo percorreu-lhe a espinha. Subestimara o perigo, e isso era imperdoável. Queria acreditar que tudo não passava de um terrível engano, mas desconfiava que, infelizmente, esse não era o caso. Precisava tomar providências urgentes.

Sem maiores explicações, saiu apressado, deixando as luvas, o chapéu e o casaco para trás.

Inuyasha seguiu-o.

— Sesshomaru, espere! Você não pode sair à caça de uma carruagem preta em Londres. Não temos idéia da direção que tomou, e nem se Kagome estava dentro.

— Não vou procurar nenhuma carruagem. Vou falar com Dardington. Nosso cunhado contratou investigadores para vigiarem Dorchester. Se Kikyou estiver envolvida, com certeza, o fidalgo também está. Peço a Deus que um dos investigadores possam nos levar até Kagome.

— Vou com você — Inuyasha avisou. — Vamos pegar minha charrete. E o meio de transporte mais veloz de Londres quando estou com as rédeas nas mãos.

O som das rodas da carruagem sobre o piso de gravetos despertou Kagome da inconsciência. Zonza, mexeu a cabeça e gemeu de dor. Tocou o ponto dolorido e sentiu a protuberância.

Tentou se sentar e, por um momento, tudo girou à sua frente. Esperou a tontura passar e, devagar, endireitou-se no banco.

— Finalmente, acordou. Ainda bem. Tive que dar um _shilling _a mais para o cocheiro carregá-la do jardim até a carruagem. Mas agora, ao chegarmos ao nosso destino, economizarei esse valor.

Kagome piscou, e a imagem da mulher sentada de frente dela, lentamente foi se tornando mais nítida.

— Srta. Manning?

— Ah, você sabe meu nome! Naraku teimou que o ignorava, mas eu tinha certeza que sabia.

— Naraku? — Kagome murmurou ainda confusa. O ar de superioridade de Kikyou desapareceu.

— Fidalgo Dorchester, para você.

O coração de Kagome começou a bater descontrolado. A cabeça doía terrivelmente, e seu corpo estava tão pesado que quase não conseguia se mover. Mas ela precisava lutar para se manter consciente.

— Estamos indo ao encontro do fidalgo?

— Para que você quer saber?

A risada curta e estridente de Kikyou assustou-a. Kagome não queria acreditar que estava sendo seqüestrada em troca do pagamento do resgate. Kikyou tinha razões para não gostar dela, mas certamente não planejara sozinha aquela ação. Aparentemente, o autor do plano era Naraku Dorchester, e era o envolvimento e as intenções dele que a assustavam.

A carruagem parou na entrada de um parque.

— Desça.

— Não — Kagome desafiou-a.

Praguejando, Kikyou tirou uma faca do bolso da capa. A lâmina brilhou ameaçadoramente na penumbra do interior da carruagem.

— Desça! — Kikyou repetiu.

Com relutância, Kagome obedeceu.

— Venha me buscar na hora e no local combinados — Kikyou ordenou ao cocheiro, jogando-lhe uma bolsinha cheia de moedas. — E você receberá o restante.

Depois de pegar o dinheiro, o cocheiro soltou a rédeas e a carruagem desapareceu.

— Vá andando. — Kikyou pressionou a ponta da faca nas costas de Kagome, obrigando-a a entrar no parque.

O lugar estava deserto e silencioso. Elas contornaram algumas árvores que formavam uma clareira. Atravessaram uma relva, depois desceram uma elevação que terminava nas margens de um lago.

Kagome olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém por perto. Com um pouco de sorte, poderia desarmar Kikyou e...

De repente, uma voz de mulher acabou com suas esperanças.

— Está atrasada, mocinha.

Kikyou e Kagome voltaram-se na direção da voz.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Kikyou esbravejou.

— Eu lhe pergunto a mesma coisa, querida irmãzinha. Você me disse que iria tomar sorvete no Gunther.

Kagome sentiu uma ponta de esperança. Imaginava deparar com o odioso fidalgo Dorchester e, no entanto, estava diante de Rin Manning.

— Aonde eu vou, não é problema seu — Kikyou gritou. — Pare de vigiar meus passos e desapareça já daqui!

— Não sem lady Taisho.

Kikyou perdeu completamente o controle.

— Sua vagabunda! Vá embora antes que estrague tudo!

— Como vou estragar algo que eu mesma planejei?

As palavras de Rin sacudiram Kikyou. Puxando pela respiração, ela fitou a irmã mais velha como se não a conhecesse.

— Que absurdo você está dizendo?

Rin soltou uma gargalhada. Nos olhos dela havia um brilho de loucura.

— Pela primeira vez, minha irmãzinha, estou no controle. Como estou satisfeita por tê-la enganado! Agora, você vai me ouvir e fazer o que eu mandar.

Com passos lentos, Rin aproximou-se e deu uma bofetada no rosto da irmã, derrubando-a.

Pressionando o rosto atingido, Kikyou arregalou os olhos.

— Você me bateu.

— Agradeça por ter sido só isso. — Rin tirou um objeto do bolso do vestido. Era uma pistola pequena, feita para as mãos delicadas das mulheres. — Se você me tirar do sério, não hesitarei em usar isto. — Ela esfregou a arma no nariz da irmã. Kagome estremeceu, mas Kikyou ainda não tinha percebido a magnitude do perigo. Ainda com a mão na face atingida, encarou Rin.

— Vou dizer pela última vez. Vá embora imediatamente. Este assunto não lhe diz respeito.

— Vou ficar.

Kikyou olhou ao redor.

— O fidalgo ficará furioso se a encontrar aqui. Não vou pedir por você. Na verdade, adorarei assistir à sua punição quando ele souber que você me bateu.

Rin soltou uma gargalhada.

— Eu vi os hematomas que você tenta esconder, Kikyou. Por que ele se importaria se alguém a agredisse? Ou será que esse privilégio é só dele?

Kikyou estremeceu e, depois, pôs-se em pé.

— Sua ignorância selou seu destino, Rin. Não vou fazer nada para poupá-la. Nada. Naraku vai rir quando vir esse seu revólver ridículo. E, depois, ele vai bater até sangrar e você pedir por misericórdia.

Rin não se intimidou com as ameaças da irmã.

— Você está começando a me aborrecer. — Num gesto inesperado, ela levantou o braço e atingiu a nuca de Kikyou com o cabo do revólver.

Os joelhos dela dobraram. Ela cambaleou, caiu para frente e ficou imóvel.

Rin cutucou o corpo inerte com o bico da bota. Não houve reação nenhuma. Rindo, ela se voltou para Kagome.

— Você parece assustada, milady. Não sei por quê. Minha irmã e o amante dela iriam causar-lhe um grande sofrimento. Eu nunca faria nada tão cruel.

— Nunca pensaria isso de você, Rin. Mas Kikyou falou verdade sobre o fidalgo. Ele é muito violento. Vamos sair imediatamente daqui, antes que ele chegue. Rin riu novamente.

— Não precisa ter medo de Dorchester. Eu já dei um jeito nele.

Pegando Kagome pela mão, Rin levou-a até as árvores. Realmente, ela dera um jeito em Naraku. Ele estava sentado sob um carvalho imenso. Amordaçado, pés e mãos amarrados e a cabeça caída num ângulo estranho.

— Ele está morto? — Kagome perguntou num fio de voz.

— Ainda não. — Rin soltou um longo suspiro. — Eu nunca matei ninguém. Você será a primeira. Depois Dorchester. Por último, Kikyou.

O sangue subiu à cabeça de Kagome e um barulho estridente encheu seus ouvidos. Esforçou-se para manter a expressão impassível e o olhar firme, mas não conseguiu controlar o medo que a impedia de pensar, Sua única chance de sobrevivência era ganhar tempo.

— Você disse à sua irmã que o plano era seu.

— Sim. Eu planejei tudo em detalhes. Estou orgulhosa de mim! E tudo correu melhor do que eu esperava.

— É mesmo?

Rin confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, ávida para contar sua história.

— Veja bem, eu precisava surpreendê-la, mas não conseguiria sozinha. Então, enganei Kikyou e, sem saber, ela me ajudou.

— Como assim?

— Mandei um recado para ela, com instruções para trazê-la aqui, falsificando a letra e a assinatura de Dorchester. Apesar de difícil, eu sabia que Kikyou daria um jeito de tirá-la de casa sem ser vista. Ela está completamente fascinada pelo fidalgo e faria qualquer coisa para agradá-lo.

— E como você conseguiu atrair Dorchester até aqui?

— Com uma carta falsa de Kikyou. — Rin fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão. — Eles costumavam se encontrar aqui mesmo. Uma tarde, eu os segui e os vi fornicando nas margens do lago como dois animais selvagens.

Kagome preferiu não comentar nada. Mas era importante manter Rin falando.

— É por isso que você quer matá-los? Por desaprovar o relacionamento deles?

Rin jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. O som assustou-a até os ossos.

— Minha irmã e o fidalgo nasceram um para o outro. Formam um casal demoníaco. Não merecem viver. — Ela apontou a arma para Naraku. — Ele tentou provocar uma briga com lorde Taisho no baile do duque. E minha irmã foi imperdoavelmente cruel quando o lorde tentou explicar como, de repente, se viu casado com você.

— Asseguro-lhe que esses incidentes não aborreceram meu marido.

O rosto de Rin se fechou.

— Você não entendeu. Eu teria me contentado em ser sua cunhada, viver nas sombras, receber apenas o afeto de irmão. Para mim, seria suficiente. Ele faria parte de minha família, uma parte do meu futuro, mas a idiota da minha irmã nem isso conseguiu.

Como que fascinada, Kagome via as lágrimas brilharem nos olhos de Rin.

— Não quero machucá-la — ela continuou. — Mas não tenho escolha. Devo fazer o que for necessário para ficar perto dele. Se você morrer, milady, ele me procurará em sua dor. — Rin soltou um longo suspiro, e um olhar distante, sonhador, surgiu nos olhos dela. — E então, terminado o período de luto, eu me tornarei lady Taisho.

O marquês enviou uma mensagem a Bow Street e, cerca de meia hora depois, o investigador George Harris entrava no escritório de lorde Dardington.

— Tem alguma novidade sobre o fidalgo? — Dardington perguntou, dispensando os cumprimentos.

O investigador entregou umas folhas de papel ao marquês.

— Como sempre, registrei tudo que considerava importante.

— Nós queremos saber onde o fidalgo está neste exato momento — Sesshomaru interveio, descartando o relatório.

George Harris pigarreou.

— Suspeito que ainda esteja no Hyde Park, a não ser que tenha voltado ao hotel enquanto eu vinha para cá.

Com a paciência totalmente esgotada, Sesshomaru agarrou-o pelo paletó.

— E por que não repassou essa informação imediatamente? O homem tentou desvencilhar-se.

— O fidalgo costuma encontrar-se com a amante no parque. Não achei necessário fazer uma menção especial a esses encontros íntimos.

— Sua amante? Você está se referindo a srta. Manning? — Sesshomaru indagou, soltando o paletó do homem.

— Sim. A srta. Kikyou Manning.

— Ela esteve lá hoje?

— Não que eu tenha visto. Mas posso levá-los ao lugar.

— Vamos. — disse Sesshomaru, já saindo do escritório.

— Esperem! — O marquês gritou. — Precisamos de armas.

Lorde Dardington abriu o gabinete de madeira e retirou vários revólveres. Entregou-os aos gêmeos, e colocou dois na cintura. Depois cada um dos homens escondeu uma faca na bota.

E parecendo mais um bando de piratas do que três nobres ingleses, eles correram para a porta.

George Harris levou os três homens até o caminho de gravetos na extremidade do parque.

— Dorchester costuma descer da carruagem aqui e faz o resto do percurso a pé — ele explicou. — A srta. Manning também.

— Está escurecendo e o bosque é denso — observou o marquês. — Tem certeza de que é aqui mesmo?

— Tenho.

— Então, leve-nos até o local dos encontros amorosos, Harris — Sesshomaru pediu.

Em silêncio, seguiram o investigador que caminhava rápido entre as árvores. Na clareira, Harris confirmou:

— Realmente, este é o lugar onde eles praticam suas atividades sexuais ao ar livre.

Impaciente, Sesshomaru parou ao lado dele. Inuyasha segurou o irmão pelo braço, e apontou em direção à margem.

— É Kagome?

Sesshomaru aguçou os olhos na escuridão e visualizou uma silhueta feminina parada na linha da água.

— Acho que não. Kagome é mais alta. Kikyou, talvez.

— Dá para ver alguém por perto? — indagou o marquês, tirando um revólver da cintura.

— Não.

— Ela não deve estar sozinha. Vamos nos dividir — sugeriu o marquês. — Eu vou por este lado e Harris por aquele. Você e Inuyasha se aproximam da mulher misteriosa.

— Nada de revólver — Sesshomaru ordenou ao ver o irmão pegando a arma. — Não queremos assustá-la. Além disso, na escuridão, uma bala perdida poderá atingir a pessoa errada.

Inuyasha concordou. Lado a lado, os irmãos atravessaram a clareira. Uma nesga de luar iluminava o caminho.

De costas, a mulher não percebeu a aproximação deles. Ao chegar bem perto, Sesshomaru reconheceu-a. Parou estarrecido.

— Céus, é Rin Manning — ele murmurou ao irmão. — O que ela está fazendo aqui?

— Será que também está envolvida com o fidalgo?

— Eu acho difícil, mas, não impossível.

O som de vozes alertou Rin. Ela se voltou com expressão de choque e incredulidade. Mas recompôs-se rapidamente.

— Oh, cavalheiros, vocês me assustaram! — disse ela, com os olhos fixos em Sesshomaru.

— Você está sozinha?

— Sim, milorde. — Ela enxugou uma lágrima imaginária. — Que bom que me encontrou milorde. Estou apavorada. Eu estava cavalgando e meu cavalo assustou-se com um coelho. Ele empinou e eu caí. Felizmente, não me machuquei, mas ele fugiu. Imaginei que viriam à minha procura assim que encontrassem o cavalo. Tem muita gente procurando por mim?

Os dois irmãos entreolharam-se em silêncio. Rin parecia sincera, mas havia alguns detalhes que não se encaixavam em sua explicação.

— Você estava cavalgando sozinha neste local isolado quando o cavalo se assustou? — Sesshomaru indagou. — E o seu cavalariço?

— Eu o mandei para casa. Sei que não é conveniente, mas considero este pedaço de parque tão calmo, tão sereno. Costumo cavalgar sozinha para ter a impressão de estar no campo.

— Você diz que vem sempre aqui e, no entanto, não está vestida com traje de montaria — Inuyasha comentou com rispidez.

Rin encolheu levemente os ombros, mas não respondeu nada.

Naquele momento, Harris e o marquês aproximaram-se, vindos de lados opostos.

— Acho que gostará de saber o que encontrei milorde. — O investigador apontou o dedo para uma árvore. — A srta. Kikyou está ali, no chão. Está desacordada, mas respirando.

— E eu encontrei o fidalgo — o marquês anunciou. — Está gelado, e todo amarrado como um peru de Natal.

— Kagome? — Sesshomaru murmurou.

Harris e o marquês balançaram a cabeça num gesto negativo. Sesshomaru deu um passo na direção de Rin.

— Parece que você tem muitas explicações a nos dar, srta. Manning. — Cerrando os punhos, perguntou num tom ameaçador. — Onde está Kagome? O que você fez com ela?

— Não tenho idéia do que está falando, milorde. Não vejo lady Taisho desde o baile de lorde Jordan, há três dias.

— Você está mentindo. — Ele a segurou pelos ombros e apertou-os. — Onde ela está?

— Eu já disse. Não sei. Por favor...

— Ali — Inuyasha gritou. — No meio do lago! Tem alguma coisa se movendo!

Soltando abruptamente Rin, Sesshomaru olhou para o lago. Inuyasha estava certo. Alguma coisa de forma considerável estava boiando no meio do lago. Um corpo?

— Kagome!

— Pode ser um tronco de árvore — arriscou o marquês, mas Sesshomaru não o ouviu.

Tirando o paletó e as botas, ele mergulhou e nadou até o local.

A escuridão envolveu-o. Com braçadas precisas, ele nadou, mas não encontrou nada além de folhas e galhos. Começou a nadar em círculos, atento a tudo.

— Espere Sesshomaru — gritou o irmão. — Você está provocando ondas e marolas. Fique imóvel por alguns minutos.

Sesshomaru obedeceu.

— Achei. A uns quarenta metros à sua esquerda. Novamente, lorde Taisho seguiu as instruções do irmão.

Nadou até o local e mergulhou. Braços esticados, procurando às cegas, até tocar em alguma coisa sólida. Um corpo. Kagome.

Reunindo todas as suas forças, levou-a para a superfície e nadou até a margem, levando sua carga preciosa. Já próximos da margem, Inuyasha entrou na água, de botas e tudo, e ajudou o irmão a carregar Kagome até a relva.

— Ela não está respirando e seu pulso está fraco — Inuyasha declarou com voz preocupada. — Acho que ela engoliu muita água.

Sesshomaru saiu do lago e correu para o lado da esposa. Virando-a cuidadosamente de bruços, pressionou-lhe os pulmões. Nada aconteceu.

Desesperado, repetiu o processo várias vezes.

— Respire. Por favor, respire.

Finalmente, Kagome gemeu e expeliu grande quantidade de água. Foi o som mais gratificante que Sesshomaru jamais ouvira.

Ele a sentou e abraçou-a. Kagome começou a tossir e a tremer. Inuyasha tirou o paletó e entregou-o ao irmão. Sesshomaru rapidamente colocou-o nos ombros dela.

— Você está ferida?

Tremendo e batendo os dentes, Kagome encostou a cabeça no peito do marido.

— Rezei tanto para você me encontrar — ela sussurrou. Sesshomaru afastou o cabelo molhado do rosto dela e beijou-a na fronte.

— Eu temia não chegar a tempo. Graças a Deus, um criado viu a carruagem de Kikyou. Do contrário, não teríamos nenhuma pista.

Kagome aninhou-se mais nos braços dele.

— Foi um pesadelo horrível. Rin está completamente desequilibrada. Sempre acreditamos que o fidalgo fosse à ameaça, mas era ela quem me observava, me vigiava, esperando pela oportunidade de livrar-se de mim.

— A culpa é minha...

Um grito de mulher interrompeu a frase de Sesshomaru. Eles se voltaram e viram as irmãs Manning engalfinhando-se. Ambas caíram e ouviu-se um barulho forte quando os corpos bateram no chão, um em cima do outro.

— Meu Deus! — o marquês exclamou.

— Kikyou recobrou a consciência — Inuyasha explicou, ajoelhando-se ao lado das duas. — Harris trouxe-a para cá, e ao ver a irmã, ficou furiosa e atacou.

Kikyou fez menção de levantar-se, mas tornou a cair.

— Ela está sangrando muito. — Inuyasha tirou-a de cima de Rin e deitou-a cuidadosamente na grama. Tirou o lenço do bolso e pressionou-o contra o ferimento. — Ela precisa de cuidados imediatos.

— Lorde Dardington foi buscar socorro. — Harris debruçou-se sobre o corpo de Rin. — Esta não precisa mais de cuidados. Quebrou o pescoço.

— Oh! — Kagome levou a mão aos lábios, e virou o rosto. — Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma.

— O delegado terá muito trabalho tentando desvendar este mistério. — Harris respirou fundo. — E fará muitas perguntas ao senhor e a lady Taisho.

— Diga-lhe que amanhã falaremos com ele. — Sesshomaru ajudou Kagome a ficar em pé. — Vou levar minha esposa para casa.

Kagome fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com o banho quente. Principalmente por estar dividindo a banheira com seu marido.

Sesshomaru pegou um pano e passou-o languidamente pelos ombros e seios de Kagome.

— Vamos ficar até a água esfriar.

Sentada entre as pernas dele, ela sentia perfeitamente a força de sua ereção pressionando-lhe as costas. A sensação era incrivelmente erótica.

— Quer dizer que Rin Manning esperava que eu a procurasse se eu ficasse viúvo?

— Isso mesmo. Minha morte seria a única maneira para ela conseguir seu objetivo.

— Desconfiava de Kikyou, por conta do meu rompimento de compromisso, mas nunca suspeitei de Rin.

— Ninguém suspeitava. O que aconteceu ao fidalgo?

— Ao vê-lo, Kikyou ficou histérica. Começou a gritar e a acusá-lo de tudo que se possa imaginar. Mesmo gravemente ferido, Dorchester fingiu ignorá-la, mas quem assistiu à cena, afirma que ele ficou muito abalado.

— Aposto como ele deixará Londres o mais depressa possível. Mas acredito que as notícias sobre sua desgraça não demorarão a chegar a Wiltshire. E quando isso acontecer, não será mais considerado um homem influente. Duvido que ele tenha o apoio de alguém de nossa comunidade.

— Ele terá o que merece. — Sesshomaru beijou-a no pescoço e com voz enrouquecida, murmurou: — Vamos mudar de assunto?

O coração de Kagome disparou.

— Sobre o que você quer falar milorde.

— Eu lhe trouxe um anel.

— Um anel? Mas eu já tenho o anel de casamento.

— Eu sei. É que... Bem, é apenas... — Ele balançou a cabeça e resmungou: — Céus estou todo atrapalhado!

Kagome soltou um longo suspiro.

— Apenas diga a verdade.

Sesshomaru fez com que ela se ajeitasse na banheira, de frente para ele. Tomou o rosto dela nas mãos trêmulas e, finalmente, abriu seu coração.

— Eu a amo, Kagome. Meu coração é seu. Minha alma é sua. Minha vida é sua. E espero sinceramente que, pelo resto de nossas vidas, você nunca deixe de me olhar com esse brilho especial em seus olhos.

O queixo de Kagome tremeu. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho.

— Oh, meu amor. Eu te amarei para sempre.

Ela o abraçou e inebriou-se com aquela doce intimidade. Sesshomaru era o homem que ela amava o homem que ela desejava o homem de sua vida. Ergueu a cabeça e os lábios deles se encontraram num beijo gentil, apaixonado, que revelava uma vida inteira de possibilidades.

Lorde Taisho, um homem tido e sabido pela arrogância, pelos rígidos padrões de moral e costumes abraçou a esposa e, depois de um beijo faminto e apaixonado, não teve medo e nem o constrangimento de confessar novamente:

— Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Kagome. Eu te amo e te amarei sempre, minha querida.

* * *

Por essa ninguem esperava, espero que tenham gostado. Amanha vai ser o epilogo.

Obrigada zanita uchiha e kagomeinug no sesshy.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Da janela da casa dos pais, Kagome observava o jardim, admirando o colorido das flores. Graças ao sol e à chuva na medida certa, os canteiros estavam viçosos e deslumbrantes, numa combinação perfeita de cores e fragrâncias.

Era o dia do seu casamento, e os criados preparavam o café-da-manhã que seria servido aos convidados no jardim.

— Você está maravilhosa! — exclamou a mãe de Kagome ao entrar no quarto. — Está nervosa?

Kagome sorriu.

— Bem, mamães, considerando-se que é meu terceiro casamento, crêem não fazer sentido eu estar nervosa.

— Oh, minha filha, é verdade. — A Sra. Higurashi alisou a cauda do vestido verde-água.

Felizmente, seus pais tinham recebido a notícia do falso casamento, e depois do verdadeiro, com bom humor. Apesar da insegurança de Kagome, a explicação fora mais fácil do que imaginara.

Sesshomaru, com Kagome a seu lado, pacientemente contara toda a verdade aos sogros, começando pela irresponsabilidade de Inuyasha e terminando com a promessa de amar, proteger e respeitar a filha deles. Os Higurashi se sentiram cativados pela sinceridade e pela simpatia de lorde Taisho.

Por fim, de comum acordo, decidiram que os detalhes daqueles estranhos acontecimentos seriam mantidos em segredo. Nem mesmo as irmãs de Kagome tomariam conhecimento da verdade. Obviamente, foi revelado que lorde Taisho tinha um irmão gêmeo, mas ninguém da família, com exceção dos pais de Kagome, nem da cidade suspeitava que o noivo era Inuyasha, e não Sesshomaru, na ocasião da primeira cerimônia de casamento, no início daquele ano.

No primeiro momento, os Higurashi ficaram desgostosos ao saber que tinham assistido ao falso casamento da filha mais velha. Imediatamente, Sesshomaru sugeriu repetirem a cerimônia. Para evitar perguntas embaraçosas, ficou combinado que a família de Sesshomaru iria para Wiltshire para assistir ao casamento do filho, uma vez que nenhum dos Barrington tivera oportunidade de comparecer à cerimônia realizada no inverno.

Para manter a harmonia na família, decidiu-se convidar tia Kaede. Como de costume, a velha senhora fazia sempre um comentário, crítica ou sugestão, para cada hora e evento do dia, incluindo um protesto em voz alta sobre o café-da-manhã ao ar livre. Suas opiniões eram refutadas polidamente pelos pais de Kagome.

Uma movimentação na porta do quarto, ocasionada pela entrada de um homem elegantemente vestido, interrompeu os preparativos da noiva.

— Oh, minha querida, não é bom o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento. — A mãe de Kagome postou-se diante da filha, tentando impedir que o rapaz a visse. — Se bem que eu não tenho certeza se a superstição se aplica a você, por já ser casada. O que você acha Kagome?

— Acho que não é necessário se preocupar, mamãe. Quem está aqui é Inuyasha, e não o noivo.

A Sra. Higurashi fez uma expressão de espanto.

— E mesmo? Desculpe, mas ainda não consigo distinguir entre esses dois cavalheiros tão encantadores.

Kagome abraçou o cunhado e beijou-o no rosto.

— Que surpresa agradável!

— Você está linda, Kagome. Muito mais bonita do que no dia do nosso casamento.

— Um casamento no inverno, um na primavera, e agora um no verão. Será que isso vai se tornar modismo em Londres?

— Dificilmente. Aquelas criaturas tremem só de pensar em casamento.

Kagome encolheu os ombros.

— Eu sempre as considerei umas tolas. Ambos riram.

— Estou aqui para lhe entregar um presente do noivo. — Inuyasha fez uma mesura e, com gestos teatrais, exibiu um buquê de pequeninas rosas brancas amarradas com uma fita verde, no mesmo tom de verde do debrum do vestido de Kagome.

— Os detalhes do meu vestido deveriam ser segredos de Estado — comentou ela, desconfiada.

— E eram. Acontece que Sesshomaru queria que o buquê combinasse com o vestido. Então, ele convenceu lady Renude a revelar o segredo. Você sabe que ninguém nega nada ao meu irmão.

— Essa é uma das qualidades que mais aprecio nele. — Kagome corou e aspirou o perfume das flores.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio. Inuyasha abriu a boca duas vezes, mas não disse nada. Percebendo o desconforto dele, Kagome sorriu para a mãe.

— Mamãe, por favor, veja se a carruagem está em ordem. Não quero chegar atrasada na igreja.

Assim que a Sra. Higurashi saiu, Inuyasha começou:

— Pretendo ir embora logo depois da festa e imagino que esta seja a única oportunidade de conversarmos a sós. — Ele ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas. — Preciso saber se você me perdoou. Por tudo.

— Caro Inuyasha, confesso que ao aceitar sua proposta de casamento, nunca imaginei a reviravolta que haveria na minha vida. Nunca acreditei muito em destino, mas agora sei que meu destino era ficar com Sesshomaru. Isso jamais teria acontecido sem a sua intervenção. — Sorrindo, Kagome afagou o rosto dele. — Não há o que perdoar, mas se você faz questão, saiba que não tenho mágoas e que estou muito orgulhosa de ser sua cunhada.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e Inuyasha beijou-a na testa.

— Meu irmão é um homem de sorte.

— Espero sinceramente que, um dia, você também encontre seu grande amor. Você merece ser feliz, Inuyasha.

Uma sombra anuviou o semblante de Inuyasha, mas ele logo se recompôs.

— A carruagem já está esperando. — A Sra. Higurashi entrou novamente no quarto. — Seu pai disse que está na hora de irmos. Vamos, filhinha, não queremos nos atrasar.

Minutos depois, Kagome estava sentada na carruagem aberta, acompanhada pelos pais. Mantendo a tradição, Sesshomaru providenciara uma parelha de cavalos cinzentos para puxar o veículo. As mantas brilhavam ao sol, e fitas e guirlandas de flores enfeitavam alegremente os arreios e as rédeas.

Kagome respirou fundo. A temperatura estava amena, o céu azul e sem nuvens, e uma brisa suave soprava no ar. O dia perfeito para um casamento e, apesar de ser a terceira vez que Kagome passava por aquele ritual, aquela era a primeira vez que ela se sentia realmente como uma noiva.

Havia uma pequena multidão na porta da igreja. Apesar de compreenderem que se tratava de uma cerimônia íntima, todos queriam cumprimentar os noivos e conhecer os aristocráticos parentes de Kagome.

Houve gritos de vivas quando a noiva desceu da carruagem. Assim que Kagome entrou na igreja, os primeiros acordes do órgão foram ouvidos. Sua mãe apressou-se em ajeitar o véu e a cauda do vestido, e depois de lançar um último olhar emocionado à filha, correu para seu lugar no altar.

Kagome apertou o delicado buquê de rosas. Por alguns segundos, acariciou o ventre. Não era a primeira noiva a entrar na igreja carregando uma criança dentro de si, mas acreditava ser a mais feliz. Não era fácil guardar segredo, mas decidira revelar a novidade a Sesshomaru naquele dia, mais tarde, na privacidade do quarto deles.

Os acordes do órgão se elevaram no ar, e Kagome pegou no braço do pai. Devagar, começaram a caminhar pela nave central da igreja. Ao ver Sesshomaru, tão bonito e elegante em seu traje azul-marinho e camisa branca, seu coração bateu mais forte. Os olhos dele brilhavam de felicidade quando se aproximou para recebê-la e conduzi-la à frente do altar.

Ao final da cerimônia, os convidados olhavam emocionados, a saída do casal ao longo da nave. Do lado de fora da igreja, Kagome e Sesshomaru se beijaram sob uma chuva de pétalas de flores.

O café-da-manhã foi uma festa alegre e barulhenta, com muitos brindes, risos, brincadeiras, e com as filhas de Sango correndo pelo jardim. Kagome sentou-se em seu lugar de honra, assistindo a tudo maravilhada e perguntando-se como era possível tanta felicidade. Sesshomaru sentou-se a seu lado e pegou-lhe a mão.

— Está feliz?

— Muito — ela murmurou, sorrindo com os lábios e com os olhos.

— Acabei de me despedir do meu irmão e ele deixou um abraço para você. Ele gostaria de ficar mais, porém, preferiu partir à luz do dia.

— Ele voltou para Londres?

— Não. Vai para York resolver um problema numa de minhas propriedades.

— Seu administrador não conseguiu resolver?

Sesshomaru serviu-se de um copo de vinho e sorveu um longo gole.

— Há algumas complicações que requerem autoridade que não deleguei aos empregados. E como não me agrada a idéia de deixar minha noiva sozinha, mandei meu irmão em meu lugar.

— Agrada-me saber que você confia inteiramente nele. Sesshomaru sorriu e Kagome reconheceu um traço do velho cinismo.

— A situação está crítica. Duvido que Inuyasha consiga deixá-la pior.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, penso que foi gentileza dele concordar em ajudá-lo.

— Ele me deve isso.

— Ele deve? — Kagome pegou o copo de Sesshomaru e bebeu um gole de vinho. — Acredito que somos nós que devemos a Inuyasha. Afinal, se não fosse por ele, você e eu não estaríamos casados. Pela terceira vez.

— Legalmente, este é o nosso segundo casamento, mas sou a favor de qualquer coisa que garanta você comigo para sempre.

— De verdade?

— Oh, sim. Sou impulsivamente romântico — ele declarou um tanto surpreso com as próprias palavras.

Kagome riu.

— Não, acho que não é bem assim, mas não me importo, porque amo você assim mesmo.

— Eu também amo você, Kagome. Muito mais do que você imagina.

E então, Sesshomaru Taisho, um homem conhecido por sua arrogância e rígidos padrões de moral e bons costumes, levantou sua esposa da cadeira, sentou-a em seus joelhos, envolveu-a nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, faminto, voraz.

Todos os presentes que testemunharam à cena concordaram que lorde Taisho estava ultrapassando os limites do decoro. Mas todos aplaudiram entusiasticamente!

FIM

* * *

Acabou eu gostaria de agradecer a kagomeinug no sesshy que me acompanhou nessa adaptaçao.

Espero que tenham gostado beijos.


End file.
